Last game
by AndrogynyXAlchemy
Summary: In a world where battling has been banned, there lives an underworld of rebels who refuse to let the dangerous sport die off, they illegally have pokemon teams and hold nightly matches against one another for a few reasons, amusement, gambling, revenge, or dominance. The FBL has suspicions of this underworld, the only question that stands is, who are these rebel trainers? SYOC!
1. Introduction

_**Hey everyone! So this is my first official story and I'm so excited! I've always liked reading OC stories and decided I should write one too, so here I am, basically this story is a mixture of pokemon but also reality, I'm treating the pokemon world like the real world and bringing both elements into one in this story, hopefully it makes sense but if it doesn't then the first chapter and the OC form should explain it. Also, this story was conjured through with the help of another author here on fanfic, her name is Thrilllover39, I got inspired by OC stories and decided I want to make my own and ask for her assistance which she was happy to help me on, I'm also happy that she let me use the title Last Game for this story from one of her other old OC stories, I really appreciate it, so thank you very much Thrill! I'm really excited to have you on board with me! *faints***_

 _ **(Prologue)**_

There once was a time when pokemon battling dominated the world, people who participated in this trend were called trainers, these trainers aimed to be the best and battling quickly came to be a business and lifestyle for everyone. It grew so much that trainers who worked day and night to become strong were able to stand at a level above others, they were called gym leaders. But even they couldn't compare to the trainers who stood on a pillar of strength all on there own, these trainers were special, and for that, they were given the title of Elites, the most powerful trainers around. However, when you have many talented trainers, there is always bound to be one who stands out the most, and that person would have the honour of being crowned champion, a level that was heaven's away from being similar to a normal person, Champion was everyone's dream….everyone's goal, and when an opportunity like that was banned from every city and region on earth, it caused a massive outbreak of rebellion, people were determined to keep the tradition of battling alive, even if it meant doing it behind the system's back, trainers partnered up and even created their own groups, teams that would very soon tear each other part for the title of number one, but hey, everything to be the best, right?

 **(Veilstone City Gambling corner/ Underground)**

Tiny whispers surged through the air, the crowd was anxious and ready for the icon who would start there night, a night everyone looked forward to, a night full of suspense, excitement, and extreme violence, this was a night worth getting caught by officials, a night worth risking everything for.

"Heehee".

That was the signal, the beginning to an incredible night, the entire stadium was lit with bright lights flashing on one by one, illuminating and revealing the single figure now standing in the center of the arena.

She was a figure everyone quickly came to recognize, with unforgettable rainbow colored hair and light green eyes, she was almost always the topic of conversation for admirers. Her skin was fair enough to show the tiny black star marking beneath the corner of her right eye, a detail nearly everyone found cute. She wore silver metallic leggings, black heeled ankle boots, and a flowy black halter top.

"Aster! Aster! Aster! Aster! Aster! Aster!"

She shot the crowd a wink, holding her fist up towards the ceiling, "Is everyone ready?!"

"Yeah!"

"Tonight's going to be a good night! We have all four of our teams here in the stadium, so you know things are already off to a good start! First off, Bloody Rosario!"

The crowd erupted with cheers when she pointed to one side of the arena where a team of trainers stood, all of them wearing red satin cloaks with a black rosary hanging around there necks, none of the audience members were affected by how they couldn't see the trainer's faces, already knowing it was the team's signature thing.

"How about Prism Gaia!" she threw her hands in the air, getting the entire audience to clap along with her.

A spotlight showered over towards the opposite side of the arena, a group of girls waving and blowing kisses to the crowd stood in place, riling all of the men up who were the main source of the cheers, each of them was wearing a different colored coat dress, building a collage of colors for the crowd.

"Let's give it up for the Fang Reapers!"

There was a mixed response about the next group represented on another side, half of the stadium was filled with cheers while the other half was filled with boos and angry shouts. However, the members seemed unaffected by the crowd, staring with smug looks and grungy laughter for intimidation. Each member represented the team by wearing matching black and blue hoodies with black bandannas shielding their faces from the nose down.

"And lastly! The kings of the stadium, and currently ranked number one, Draco Silencer!"

A final spotlight was shone down, The entire place was filled with over ecstatic cries and cheers, girls screamed their hearts out while fans shouted in admiration, the other teams looked over to Draco Silencer, exchanging competitive glares with one another.

"Thank you! I love you all!" they waved to their fans, pointing down on their black leather jackets with the symbol of their team embedded onto it, a gray dragon silhouette spiraling around a scythe.

"Alright then! So who's the brave trainer willing to start the night off first, huh?!"

"I will". One of the members from Fang reaper stepped up, immediately pointing his finger towards a member from Bloody Rosario.

"But why don't we make this interesting, let's make a little wager".

The trainer from Rosario stepped forward, accepting the challenge, "What kind of wager?"

He held his pokeball up, "Red spheres, Six on six, if I lose, I'll give you my team, but If I win, I get your entire pokemon set".

Aster gasped for effect, riling the crowd up who was already feeling the tension, "Oh! A battle with the wager of Red Sphere's, what will Rosario's team member do?!"

His hand reached behind, pulling out a pokeball which he quickly threw out.

"I accept!"

 **(OC Form)**

 **Name-**

 **Age-** (no less than 15 and no more than 19 if you're a student, if your character is not in school then the max age for an adult who is a main character in here is 35 )

 **Ethnicity-**

 **Hometown/ region of birth-** (Yes we're still in the pokemon world, so use cities from the regions we know, please refer to the information below for help on this)

 **Appearance-** (be very descriptive on this, and I mean descriptive, like any markings, tattoos, scars, piercings, skin tone, height etc.)

 **Hair-** (make it simple but detailed, no multi colored hair (Aster was an exception because she's one of my oc's), I will however accept dual colored, just no more than two)

 **Eyes-** (No dual colored eyes)

 **Personality-** (Don't give me a very basic personality, I want unique characters in my story where I can make each one stand out, so please put effort into this, If you put something as simple as friendly but also serious then I won't accept, explain to me what makes your character you!)

 **Romance-** (Yes or no, if yes then please list the things that attract you to a person, and don't be shy, I know everyone wants a nice funny girl or guy with a big heart but that's not enough for me, do you like them short? Tall? Petite? Fuller? Colored eyes? Blonde? Brunette? Redhead? Having a specific attraction doesn't make you shallow, it just makes you human)

 **Hobbies-**

 **Special skills-**

 **Likes-**

 **Dislikes-**

 **Backstory-** (Ok, now this part is the most crucial, I need explicit details, I don't care if you fill the form out perfectly, if you don't give me a creative background to your character I will not accept your OC, Please do not put something like ' They were an orphan and had a hard life growing up, bullied in school, founded by an old man', I feel like the whole being an orphan and raised in the streets story is super overrated, I don't want my story to be based with 5 people being orphans and growing up spies or joining a gang and all that mess, be creative, remember, in this story, your character can be anything, except a magical being from another world, this isn't that type of story, but like I said, at least put effort into making this character into something that represents your imagination)

 **Family-** (Name, age, occupation, current status/dead or alive, personality)

 **Occupation-** (this leans more towards the characters who are not in school anymore, however if your character is still in school but also has a job or some secret life, then please incorporate it here in short words and then describe it fully in the background section)

 **Transportation-** (What do you use to get to school or to work or to wherever, car, walking, bicycle, etc.)

 **Living Arrangements-** (House, mansion, apartment, ect.)

 **Preferred relationship with my OC-** (I know my OC isn't announced in here but just put what you would think it would be or look at my profile pic and determine what your OC would react like with her, my profile pic is my OC for this story)

 **(Clothing)**

 **Casual-**

 **Swimwear-**

 **Formal-**

 **Sleepwear -**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This is only if your character is in school~~~~~~~~~**

 **Grade-**

 **1st year- 15-16 yrs.**

 **2nd year- 16-17 yrs.**

 **3rd year- 17-18 yrs.**

 **4th year- 18-19 yrs.**

 **(Uniform)**

(Summer)

 **Males-** short sleeved white collar shirt with red tie (optional), black and red plaid pattern pants, and black shoes.

 **Females-** short sleeved white collar shirt with pink tie, black and pink plaid skirt, black tights or long black socks with black shoes.

(Winter)

 **Males-** white double button fold over trench coat with the school crest on the buttons, black collar shirt, red tie, black pants, black shoes.

 **Female-** white cape hooded coat, long sleeve collar shirt, pink tie, white skirt, black tights, black boots.

(Fall)

 **Male-** Black blazer or collared vest, white collar shirt, red tie or red scarf, black slacks, black shoes,

 **Female-** Black blazer, or knitted vest, white collar shirt, pink tie or white scarf, pink and black plaid skirt, black tights or black long socks, boots.

(Spring)

 **Male-** Black blazer, or black pullover sweater, white collar shirt, red tie (optional), black pants and black shoes

 **Female-** Black blazer, or pullover sweater, white collar shirt, pink bow, pink skirt and black tights or blacks socks, black shoes.

 **Pokemon-** (No nicknames, sorry but I probably won't remember to incorporate, you could still put them but chances are I won't actually use the names in the story, it will end up confusing me, also, make sure to give a list of moves you want your pokemon to know, max is 6)

 _1st years should only have 2-3 pokemon (no fully evolved pokemon, exception is 1)_

 _2nd years should only have 3-4 pokemon (exception of fully evolved pokemon is 2)_

 _3rd years should only have 4-5 pokemon (exception of fully evolved pokemon is 3-5)_

 _4th years should have a complete team of 6 (no eggs should be in your party and absolutely no legendaries)_

 **Extra information and details-**

Does your character have an accent? If so, what type?

What language or languages does your character speak?

Favorite phrases) or words ?

 **Sinnoh-** Main language is russian, secondary is german

 **Unova-** Main language is english, secondary is spanish

 **Kalos-** Main language is French, secondary is italian

 **Kanto/Hoenn/Johto-** Main language is japanese

(I understand some of the languages may not make sense with the regions but I put what I felt would seem about right, if you have another language you want to put then let me know)

 **(Five most popular leagues known to the world of underground battling)**

 **Which team do you want to become a part of and why?**

 **Prism Gaia-** The sisterly league of sleeping sonia, prism gaia consists mostly of female members who are top ranking battlers in the underworld, they were the third group of trainers to rise up after battling was banned, each member is nicknamed after a color.

 **Sleeping Sonia-** The first and original group of underground battlers to rise up after pokemon battling was banned. All of its members have been said to be in Elite four status, being extremely powerful and dominant in the arena where they were top ranked, however at the moment, no one has heard anything about Sleeping sonia being active which has led many to believe Sleeping Sonia has disbanded.

 **Fang reapers-** The fourth group to rise from the depths, Fang reapers are a tyrannical group who plans on bringing pokemon battling back into society, they have been known to illegally poach pokemon from the wild and sell them at high prices to beginning trainers or rich people who collect them as possessions, they also do "red spheres" where they challenge other leagues in matches and bet their pokemon in order to collect other's teams.

 **Draco Silencer-** The second group of underground battlers to rise up, they are rivals with Sleeping Sonia and are currently ranked as the most powerful League in underground battling, most of its members consist of brutal battlers taking pleasure in crushing their competition yet their identities remain a secret as no one has seen any of its actual members.

 **Bloody Rosario-** The last known group to rise up from underground battling, bloody rosario is an active yet self kept group who try their best to not bring attention to themselves, they have strong battlers yet prefer to stay on the low and don't do much interaction with the other leagues, rumours constantly roam about the group revolving there suspicion.

 **Other-** (Let me know if you want to add something specific about your character that I didn't include in the form)

 _ **By turning in this form, you are agreeing to giving me full creative freedom of your OC, including making changes or any improvements, are you ok with the terms? (Put yes or no)**_


	2. Arcane High

**Alrighty, so here you guys have it, the first chapter, I know it's not as interesting as you would expect but it's going towards that direction soon, I promise, thanks a bunch to those of you who sent in an OC, I really appreciate it and I'm still working on introducing the others, I am still accepting so if you're interested, let me know and the OC form is on my profile, anyways, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.**

 **(Gambling Corner Underground Arena)**

Aster held her hands out towards both sides of the arena, "They're both down to there last pokemon! Esteban from Fang reaper is left with his Bisharp, while the so called Individual named Zara from Bloody Rosario is left with there Gallade, who will win?!"

The hoodie wearing male shot his arm forward, "Go! Use Iron head!"

His bisharp quickly launched itself, being too quick to detect as it rammed it's glowing bladed head against Gallade's body, sending the swordsman pokemon flying across the arena to where it hit the wall, splitting it on contact.

"Shake it off and use vacuum wave"! Shouted the cloaked trainer, pointing back angrily towards Esteban.

It got back up without any struggle and leaped high into the air, rapidly angling its blades out as it began rotating, forming itself into a powerful tornado.

"Dodge it!" it jumped up, swiftly dodging to the side in time.

A tiny chuckle escaped from the cloaked figure, "Double team!"

"What the-" His eyes widened when he saw multiple dozens of Gallades in Vacuum wave form heading for Bisharp.

"Bisharp!" it was being pummeled repeatedly by all of the copies, brutally dragged and swept across the floor and back into the air.

An idea came into the Fang reaper member's head, he waited until they brought his pokemon back down.

"-Sharp!" it was drilled straight down by the real Gallade.

"Dig!" he shouted, clenching his jaw tightly when a cloud of smoke rose up, blocking everyone's sight of the outcome.

The crowd was crazy, people were riled up at the intensity of the match, knowing a lot was at stake with this last round, "Yes!"

He clenched his fist upwards, seeing the hole pierced into the ground where his Bisharp escaped through, "Let em have it! Stone edge!"

The ground was erupting and breaking into simultaneous cracks, a white light glowed from within the lines, "Incredible". Mumbled Aster.

Zara gasped, "Get away from there!"

"Too late!" laughed his opponent.

The ground had lifted up with different sized rocks racing upwards, hitting each copy of Gallade and destroying them all.

"Gallade!" it was hit with multiple boulders, forcing the sword pokemon up against the ceiling where it crashed, and then back down where it impacted the ground.

"No!"

Esteban laughed, enjoying every bit of the battle, "I'm in a good mood right now, so let me just end it for your pokemon, Guillotine!"

Bisharp took action upon hearing his trainer's snap, immediately jumping up towards the ceiling where it recoiled from, purposely shooting down with both of its blades extending out drastically.

"Gallade! Use Focus punch!"

The crowd was left surprised when it shot out from beneath the rubble, heading straight up towards Bisharp with it's entire fist flaming up in a red aura.

Bisharps blades began glowing, releasing a flaming blue trail of energy when it struck down on Gallade, igniting a giant explosion which clouded the arena.

"Augh!" they both shielded themselves from the smoke, waiting to see the results.

Aster rushed into the field, hoping to catch a glimpse through the smoke of who won, "And the winner iiisssssssssssssss….."

"…..Fang reaper!"

Another mix of reviews was received from the audience, many cheered, but also many booed, "Yes!" hissed Esteban, basking in the applause and cheering of his fans.

He was approached by his team members, all of them praising him for his performance, "You did good, now it's time to collect your payment from that Bloody Rosario freak".

His chest rose high up from the deep breath he took in, the person he just beat was waiting for him on the other side, knowing what must be done.

 **(Meanwhile)**

The intercom went on, "Ms. Redfield, would you like to take a look out the window, we've almost arrived".

She took a moment to herself, taking a deep breath in as she peeked to the window beside her, a frightening sight to anyone who was afraid of heights, but the feeling she had wasn't fear, it was skittish, a new start, she was going to a region she'd only been in when she was just 5. All the memories she had of this place were just a fuzzy image, what was she suppose to expect?

A man in a butler suit arrived by her side, stopping frantically when he got a closer look at her, he was quickly entranced by the flowing raven colored locks shaping around her face, they followed in a wavy pattern all the way towards the ground which suddenly gave him the urge to run his hands through her soft hair. She felt his presence, turning slightly over to him and staring up with her large enchanting gold eyes, they were hypnotic, like two crystal orbs casting a spell over him. Her skin was as fair as ivory yet her lips and cheeks remained rosy and alive.

He tried to regain his composure, shutting his eyes as he lowered a tray full of snacks down in front of her, "Would you like anything my lady?"

Her wave made him leave, she wasn't in the mood to eat or drink anything, and even if she was, the chances of her throwing it up from all the nerves was high. "Thank you, but I'm fine".

There was a slight ringing shortly after, the same butler came back, holding a tablet on hand which he held towards her, "It's your parents".

"Great". She rolled her eyes, taking the device from him and placing it on her lap, staring down at it with disinterest.

"What do you two want?" she sighed, shaking her head along with the sound of their laughter.

"Harley! How's your flight going?!" she cringed at her mother's squeal, staring blankly down at the blonde haired woman whose golden amber eyes lit up upon seeing her daughter.

Something within kept her from blowing her head, "I'm doing fine, no thanks to you two".

It only got worse when she saw the devil himself, her father, a man with pitch black hair that stuck up in tufts like the actual devils horns and cerulean blue eyes like the flames of hades, "Don't tell me you're still angry? Sweetie you should be ecstatic! Sinnoh is one of the most beautiful regions on the planet, It's full of culture, art, and many beautiful landscapes".

She pinched the bridge of her nose, shutting her eyes with a small grunt, " I'm sure it is, But why can't I just come with you on your expedition?"

They looked at one another, her mother stayed silent, taking a sip from her drink while her father sighed, now taking a more serious toll, "We may be adventurers sweetie, but that doesn't mean our work isn't also taken serious, It's dangerous, and you're not ready for that, how do you think your mother and I got famous? Because we know how to play with danger, and we know how to do it well".

"Maybe one day you'll be able to come with us, but until then, you'll be staying in Veilstone city, your father and I already made the preparations so your new living complex should be ready for when you land at the airport, also, we'll be setting direct deposit so funds are transferred to your account every two weeks, ok?"

"Yeah, I guess…" she looked away, already annoyed at the conversation, she didn't want to discuss it, It was the same thing as always, the same living arrangements, the same scheduled funds, she was used to it, she always has been because that's how she has been living for since she was just a little girl.

"One more thing honey". Her eyes settled down onto her father, she tensed up upon feeling that blazing and belittling leer protruding out.

"W-what is it….."

"Don't get into trouble at your new school, or anywhere for that fact, the main reason we moved you here is to get a new start, understand?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, I'm the produce of a couple of lunatics, It's In my blood to run wild".

He frowned, "I mean It Harley , you have a bad streak of school expulsions and you know for what reason that Is, promise us you won't repeat the same mistake".

Silence was all they received, but they weren't about to let it go, they remained just the same, gazing coldly at there daughter who gave in with a sigh, "Fine…..I promise".

Her mother cooed, toasting her drink up in the air with a grin, "Good girl!"

"Well, we better get going, now don't forget, tomorrow is your first day of school, so don't be late, Au Revoir Cherie!" **(A/N: Goodbye Darling in French)**

The screen turned black after that, she handed the tablet back to the butler and threw her head back in frustration, "Those morons, do they really expect me to be all fine and dandy with them just leaving whenever they want, ugh".

Her eyes slowly moved over to the window, taking a final look at the faint view of Sinnoh's landscaping, "Sinnoh….I wonder if anything interesting awaits me here".

 **(Later that day)**

"Here we are my lady, your new living complex".

She stepped out of the car, looking up at the tall building she came to see once she stepped out, it was tall, so tall that it blocked the entire sun from hitting down her direction, her guess was that it had over a hundred floors adorning in it.

"Home sweet home". She mumbled, taking her first step where she was greeted by the doorman, a friendly smile on his face as she returned the gesture, not wanting to be rude.

The interior was even more impressive, the floors were marble, there was a giant fountain and waterfall in the main lobby while the receptionist desk was made entirely of glass, the ceiling was engraved with heavenly beautiful paintings and the elevators were pure gold.

She sighed in dismay, "They couldn't have found a less flashier place?"

A woman from the receptionist area jolted upon seeing the raven haired girl, immediately rushing over to her, "Welcome! You must be Harley Redfield, we've been expecting you!"

"You have?" she quirked an eyebrow.

The woman nodded, grabbing Harley 's hand and shaking it anxiously, "We're very excited to have the daughter of Axel and Lucy Redfield staying at our building, your parents are amazing!"

A sheepish smile appeared on the girl's lips, a front she faked knowing she was really annoyed, she didn't understand how people could like her parents, she was far from being a fan, "Haha…..Gee, thanks, I'm glad to be staying in such a beautiful place".

"Well rest assured, you won't be disappointed, whatever you need we can do or get for you, just dial 1 on your phone and you'll be immediately connected to the main lobby, now here's your key, you'll be staying on the penthouse floor, It's the only gold button on the elevator, and don't worry, everything has already been set for you".

She looked at the key the woman held out for her, grabbing it with hesitance and now heading towards the elevator, looking back slightly to still see the woman staring after her, that same smile still on her lips, "That was weird". She whispered.

Like the woman said, there was only one gold button from the rest, she pressed it, finding herself going up over eighty floors and counting, each button lit up as they passed the respective floor, ***DING***

It stopped at the one hundredth level, letting her out where she saw only two doors in the entire floor, one on each opposite end, then it hit her, the woman never told her which door would be hers, so she had no choice but to check both.

"Left or right". She looked back and forth between the two, deciding which one to go to first, her feet began heading towards the left, already making the decision for her.

"Here goes". She pulled out the key, getting ready to put it in the lock, but the sound of something clicking from behind had stopped her, the noise started again and she was suddenly startled by the fast opening of the door.

"Uh….." she was facing someone's chest, someone's beautiful dark tanned chest and toned biceps showing through just a mere muscle shirt, her eyes slowly moved upwards where they met a pair of brown sable ones, they emitted something powerful from within, she couldn't describe it, but she saw passion and fire swirling within those eyes.

"Can I help you?" he asked, staring down at the raven haired girl who quickly hid her key away, something he quickly notice of.

He ran a hand through his wildly Ashy gray hair, a smirk quickly formed on his lips, it was a smirk much different than others would make, it was his teeth, with naturally sharp cat like canines, his smirk turned out looking more like a devilish sneaky smile, a feature that made him twice as more handsome than he already was, "Ah, you must be my neighbor, I've been wondering who'd I get the pleasure of meeting, and I can safely say, I'm not disappointed at the outcome".

"S-sorry about that, I didn't mean to intrude or anything, It's just, they forgot to tell me which door would be mine, but I'll be on my way".

She turned around, now walking back towards the other door, yet something felt off, she could sense it, his eyes followed after her, his presence was still there, now leaning back against his doorframe with that same smirk, "Hold on".

Her feet stopped, but she kept her body facing forward, slightly turning her head to the side so she could see him from the corner of her eye, "What".

He chuckled, he knew very well she felt awkward right now, and he was going to have as much fun with it, "Well, since we're going to be neighbors, I think it's only fair that we know each other's names, don't you think so?"

"I….I suppose you're right, I'm Harley, and you are?"

"Styles, say, why don't you invite me in for a courtesy drink?"

He was trying to play her, but she wasn't going to follow through with it, a snicker formed on her rosy lips, "I don't invite strangers into my home, at least not until after dinner".

He made his way over to her, lowering his head down towards her shoulder, whispering in a sultry manner, "Then why don't we go out to eat right now?"

Her body jolted, but she kept her cool, now stifling a small giggle, "Who said anything about going to dinner with you?"

She flicked her hair back, hitting him right in the face as she finally got to her door, stopping right before grabbing the knob, he was curious as to why she stopped.

"Bullets, begin to strip

A man of reason

He's a man of sin

The men of treason are the ones who live

They'll take what you got, what you got to give

Then pyre, a trial by fire

They're liars like funeral pyres

The letter to a mother from across the sea

A son in a box buried beneath

For whom the bell tolls, it tolls for thee

For whom they saw when they put you to sleep

A deal with the devil is a deal with me

That deal is forever; as long as you breathe

Go forth child; make us proud

Honor is yours; underground

Know we love you, lay you down".

His eyes widened at what she had just said, he looked down at his right shoulder blade, his tattoo read the exact same words she had just said, word for word, "How did she…."

She looked down at the ground, grabbing a hold of the doorknob which she turned, "Those are beautiful words…...even for an Incubus like yourself".

He watched her go in, growing that same devilish smirk from before, "My my, how lucky am I, my neighbor's super cute, hard to get, and an overall mystery, this is going to be fun, hehe".

"That was a close one". Her body was pressed against the door, a sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes, picturing the young man she had just met seconds prior.

He was handsome, handsome enough to be taken as a foreign model, but also dangerous, she could still remember all of his tattoos and every little feature about the man, scars, length of hair, height, everything was detailed, "I'll have to stay away from him".

 ***RRRRRRRRIIINNNNGG!***

Her body jolted at the sound, she had forgotten she had her phone with her and looked down at the screen, feeling the vibrations of the call get stronger and stronger, but something about who was calling her had made her eyes go dark.

"What". She demanded, answering the call without any sign of hesitation.

There was a laugh on the other side of the line, "Just checking up on the mistress".

 **(The next morning)**

She paused at the door, hoping deeply she wouldn't encounter that same guy from yesterday, she had crazy matters she was already dealing with, and having a crazy seductive neighbor to add wasn't something she needed.

"Here goes".

Nothing, relief came into play as she found herself being the only one out, who knows if he was already gone or still inside his place, but she didn't care, as long as she didn't encounter him then it was all good.

Her driver had waited in front of the building, holding the door of the car wide open as the doorman allowed her out, bidding her a goodbye for the day.

"Good morning my lady". He bowed to her as she got in, closing the door after and taking off towards her new school.

His eyes looked to the mirror, he took notice of her fingers which she fiddled against one another, "Are you nervous my lady?"

"Is it that obvious?" she made half of a frown on her lips.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, you're a good girl, you don't pick bones with people so nothing should go wrong towards you".

She sighed out deeply, slumping forward with a full frown, "I hope so".

The car had stopped all motion, "Here we are, Arcane High school".

He looked back at her once more, shocked at seeing that she was now composed, a calm expression lied on her face as she stared out the window, she was observing the students now, seeing how some of them acted wild while others looked more reserved, but mostly wild, "This school looks like a zoo".

The driver hurried to her door, opening it up for the raven haired girl who stepped out, automatically feeling dozens of stares directing over to her, "Will you be ok my lady?"

"Yes, thank you for the lift Ezekiel".

He bowed before rushing back into the car, "Please call me when you get out of school, I'll drive over immediately".

She gave him a nod and watched the car drive off, turning back over to the gate where she was still the sudden magnet of attention, her feet began moving on there own, taking her through into the school where she was surrounded by whispers.

"Look at that, fresh meat".

"She must be new, but where did she come from?"

One of the whispers was followed with laughter, "Who knows, but she sure is a beauty, looks like Mr. Kotaro will have a new victim".

It all made her feel jittery, what did that even mean? What was it with these kids, she immediately brushed it off, pretending she never heard a thing.

She pulled out a small paper, looking down at the directions left for her enrollment, "Administration's office, where is that at?"

Her only bet at finding where she needed to go was to ask somebody, but as she kept meeting eyes with every one of the students around, her chance of asking them was becoming slim, most of the guys were looking like lion's ready to chew on her, while most of the girls looked like they had already grown to dislike her.

The paper in her hand was snatched by an arm hovering over her head, "You look a little lost, need any help?" she spun around, coming face to chest with a slightly tall figure, somehow this situation felt all too familiar.

He chuckled, "Wow, you're really cute!"

She frowned, something about the vibes he gave off was bothering her deeply, she felt it, he wasn't a good person at all, "I'm not lost, I was just going to head to the administration's office, can I please have my paper back?"

"You won't be needing this". He crumpled it with his clenching palm, throwing it over his shoulder with a smirk on his lips.

To say the least, she didn't even need to feel the vibes in order to tell he was somebody bad, just his overall smuggish appearance was enough from the start, he had hair that was like the color of dark blood standing up in unkept tufts with several strands hanging down, two snake bites on his his long curved smile, and sharp prowling silver eyes.

"Just who exactly are you?" She hissed, growing impatient with the guy's cocky nature.

"The name's Zane, and you must definitely be knew into the region if you don't know who I am".

"Well, If it helps, I don't really care". She tried taking her leave but was stopped shortly when he grabbed her arm.

She challenged his glare, feeling that same stare from her father he was giving off, "Around here, you'll want to know, and you'll want to care If you want to make it through the day".

There was a sigh, followed by the flashing of a camera towards the two of them, "Zane, how many days can you go by without disrupting people?"

She blinked several times to get her vision back, now seeing an unfamiliar figure standing in front of them, a camera in her hand that was securely hung around her neck, she took several more pics, causing Zane to release Harley who shielded her face from the flash.

"Well, my job here is done". She strolled off, stopping when Harley called out to her.

"T-thanks"?

She turned back to her, the girl was an absolute eye full, she had light skin with pink undertones, a diamond shaped face with high cheekbones and dimples deep enough that even the slightest smile forms them. Her nose was thin and upturned to align down with her large pouty lips, and had a cute tiny beauty mark sitting on her cheek next to her nose, she brushed her hair behind her ear, revealing the row of diamond stud earrings going up and down her ear. There was still much about her, her long medium brown hair looked soft enough that if you touched it, you would get chills, the bangs hanging over her forehead only helped to shape her already chiseled face more, but if that wasn't it, her eyes were the center of attention of it all, they weren't colored, but brown and large, doe like and slightly down turned, these were eyes that could make anyone fall with just a glance.

There was no smile, no expression at all, but she knew the girl meant well, and with only a nod she took her leave.

Zane smiled after her, turning back to Harley when she was no longer seen, "She's beautiful, but so are you, so why don't we take a little walk, you know, get to know each other".

"I'd rather not". She tried leaving again, but was stopped once more by the redhead who grabbed her like before.

She felt chills spiraling down her spine from his leer, "It wasn't a question".

He didn't look ready to give up anytime soon, and he was pretty tall and looked like he did his workouts, so fighting him wasn't going to do anything but instead hurt her, she figured there was only one solution to this, and it was the solution that got her into trouble countless times, "Well, my answer is still no".

Her hand went behind and under her blazer, there was a belt strapped to her which carried six pokeballs, she grabbed one into her palm, just about ready to use, that is, until something pressed up tightly behind her, putting their hand underneath her blazer as they grabbed her hand. They had stopped the raven haired girl from pulling it out for everyone to see.

He whispered into her ear, "Daring girl, I wouldn't do that If I were you".

She saw the expression on Zane's face immediately turn into a scowl, his grip on her loosened and eventually disappeared, leaving her to pull away from him and from the figure who was behind, she placed her pokeball back, staring back and forth between the two.

A gritting smirk formed on Zane as he sparked a tension filled glare with the white haired male standing in front of him, "Wolf…...Always cockblocking a mate when he's trying to make something happen".

A more calm expression was on the albino males face, his vibrant pink eyes shifted quickly over to Harley who looked more than confused, and then back to the red head which was followed by a chuckle, "It's not exactly cockblocking If the girl isn't into it, or into you".

A stifled laugh made It's way out from her, angering Zane whose fists had balled up, he got very close to his rival's face, nearly touching noses as he made sure his words came out in the most intimidating manner, "You're lucky we're here, but don't think this is the end, We'll settle this on the arena, very soon".

"Looking forward to it, mate". He wasn't the least intimidated, his expression remained calm, even being more cool and collected than before, his arms were crossed, and his eyes were showing dominance over the redhead who back away.

He took one final look at Harley , no expression this time, something she found really weird but decided to brush off, now watching him leave as the crowd around them disbursed.

A deep sigh escaped the white haired male's lips, "That was brutal, you could have gotten into some serious trouble if you pulled that bad boy out, you should be careful".

She shrugged, "It wouldn't have made a difference with me, I've done it before and I'm not scared, but…...thank you, for helping me".

He rubbed his head nonchalantly, "It was nothing, someone's gotta look out for all the girls here, Zane is like a Mightyena, always prowling for his next victims".

She held her hand out, giving him a soft smile, "I'm Harley, nice to meet you".

He grabbed it, being surprised by how velvety soft her dainty hand was in his, "The name's Wolf, you must be new here".

"Is it that obvious?" she frowned.

A chuckle made it's way out, somehow he seemed more different when he chuckled, a good different, "Sort of, but you not knowing who Zane was, was a dead giveaway, everyone who goes here is familiar with him and his family".

"His family"? she asked

He nodded, shoving both of his hands into his pockets as he strolled off, having Harley by his side, "Let's walk and talk".

 **(Moments Later)**

"An underground mob boss? No wonder he thinks he's a king". Her eyes turned into a three sixty roll, it clearly made sense, someone with dangerous connections such as him would of course think he was the sudden boss of everyone.

"Yeah, but don't let that fool you, in other aspects, Zane really is dangerous and someone to look out for".

She threw her head back, now facing the sky, "I've dealt with my fair share of brutally cocky bastards in the past before, he's no different than them".

"Well, you seem like a strong independent girl, that's good, I guess I should leave you to your business". He turned around, now heading back the way they came from only to stop at her voice.

"Wait…you're the only person here who hasn't looked at me like a madmen, and I still need to find the administration's office, will you help me?"

Her request had surprised him, most of the time people would try to avoid or get away from him due to his intimidating features and subduing aura, they would hurry away from him, unlike her who was asking him to remain by her side. "Are you sure you want me to help you, people might see".

He threw her off with that question, what was it supposed to mean, "Of course, there's no harm being done, right?"

"I don't know If you've noticed, but I don't look like most people, In there eyes, I'm weird, even more so".

There's no denying that he was right, his skin tone was much paler than the average light hue, it was the color that put him in the ranks of albino, his hair was no different, also being the same color which made his bright pink eyes and rosy colored lips stand out, but a lock of that hair was also dyed into a dark purple. However, it would be a lie for anyone to say he was ugly, in fact, he was the complete opposite, he had chiseled features most guys would pray to have, a stern and somewhat prominent brow, cheekbones, and jawline all together, if anything, the boy was blessed.

She walked over to him, taking notice of the tribal tattoos spiraling all up and down his arms, "True, but what's wrong with being weird? If you can't fit in it's because you were born to stand out, there's nothing bad about being different, It's better than being boring".

Her words hit him hard, and not just because of what they meant, but for the fact that no one had ever told him something like that before, she was the first, "No one's ever said that to me before….."

"That's because no one understands weird like I do".

 **(Moments Later)**

"Here you are".

She grabbed her class schedule, staring down at the row of numbers which she came to realize were her room numbers, Wolf leaned in close by, now staring along with her, "Wow, you have almost all the same classes as me except for homeroom, but even so, it's just next door to me".

He had given her a small detour of the school before the bell rang, not once paying attention to how students looked at the two of them, "And right here is homeroom".

They stopped in front of a door, she took in a deep breath, quickly looking over at the white haired male who placed his hand on her shoulder, "If you want, I could wait for you right here after class".

Something about that made her feel much better, she already made a friend, and he seemed like the genuine truthful type, "I'd like that".

She watched him go into his classroom, finding herself being the only one in the hall this time, "Come on Harley ".

All eyes shifted to the door once she slid it open, accidentally pulling a bit too hard, "Ah! You must be the new student we've been expecting, come in come in!"

He had grabbed her arm, pulling her in where she now stood in front of the entire class, 39 pairs of eyes all facing towards her direction, "Class, this is the new transfer student, Harley redfield".

Her teacher didn't seem like a teacher, being slightly taller than her with brown combed hair and bright blue eyes that were protected with large framed glasses, he seemed rather dimwitted in her opinion.

A giant smile was on his lips, one that made him look all too innocent for a man, "I'm Mr. Oberlin, would you like to share a bit of info about yourself with the class?"

"Um, sure….." her gaze shifted back to the class where all eyes were still on her, "...Well you guys already know my name, but I came all the way from Almia, I've lived there most of my life and have only been in Sinnoh when I was five which I can't even remember".

"Almia, how interesting". The doors slid open, her mouth slowly came dropping when another figure stepped in, the sexy neighbor who tried hitting on her yesterday.

"Late again, Styles". Mr. Oberlin puffed his cheeks out, angrily staring at the tanned male who passed in front of Harley, meeting gazes while shooting her that devil smirk.

Her ears cringed at how the girls were quietly squealing at his presence, nearly swooning and falling head over heels for him, was he that popular? More so, what was he even doing here?

"Harley …" she snapped out of her thoughts, looking back to see Styles taking a seat beside the teacher's desk, why?

"I'd like you to meet my teaching assistant, his name is-".

"Styles". She finished his sentence, leaving the teacher stunned as well as most of the girls as to how she knew.

"That's right, you two know each other?"

She shook her head, "Wild guess, that's all".

His smirk was irritating her now, how could he act all cool and collected knowing what he tried to pull yesterday with her, he truly was an Incubus, one she desperately needed to stay away from.

"I think we should get started on the lesson, Harley, why don't you take a seat next to Elizabeth and you two can share her book meanwhile we wait for yours to arrive".

Nothing came out of her lips, all she did was comply and follow the direction he was pointing towards, being nearly surprised by how she ended up sitting next to the girl who intervened between Zane and her earlier.

"It's you again". Muttered the brunette, sliding her book in between to share.

Harley nodded, "Isn't this crazy, you and me in the same class sitting next to each other".

"Maybe it's fate". She answered nonchalantly, her chin was resting flatly on her palm, immediately grabbing Harley's attention who took notice of the bracelet around Elizabeth's wrist, the charms hanging around it weren't charms at all, they were pokeballs.

 _*Pokeballs…...Is she a battler?*_

"What's wrong?"

She was snapped out of her thoughts, turning back to Elizabeth with a shake from her head, "N-nothing".

The entire class was interrupted when somebody had opened the door, strolling in without a care in the world.

Mr. Oberlin had puffed his cheeks out again, angrily gazing after the charcoal haired male, "Late again Cruz!"

He brushed by the teacher, still stunning everyone at how he was taller than Mr. Oberlin, a calm smile was plastered on his lips, "I thought you'd get used to it by now".

"How can I, you're the only student in this class who thinks it's ok to be late!"

"You should probably set an alarm in the morning, I won't always be there to wake you". Smirked Styles, enjoying how the student sharpened his sapphire eyes onto him. He cringed upon hearing the background squeals and wooes, not liking this specific type of attention.

"It's a fact that the brain doesn't function until ten in the morning, why should I waste my precious time and sleep coming to school when my brain isn't even awake, by the way, not interested".

There was tension all around, the entire class could feel it, both opposites were heated, "Settle down you two, Esteban, go take your seat, I can't keep having these interruptions".

A wink formed on his eye, "I prefer to be called a distraction".

He had enough, a simple sigh it was, along with a point of his finger, "Just take your seat Esteban".

Girls heads turned to follow him, something he took great pleasure in, though he seemed curious to know who was the girl sitting in front of him, and beside Elizabeth, "New girl?" he said in a casual tone.

"I prefer to be called Harley ". She answered back, feeling his eyes practically burning through to her from behind when he took his seat.

He smoothly combed through his hair, knowing his neatly kept fohawk wouldn't get ruined, "Well Harley, anybody ever tell you that you have beautiful locks?"

With his other hand he had reached down, picking up a lock of her hair which he grazed beneath his nose, inhaling the sweet vanilla aroma she had, a flirty grin curled up on his lips.

Her cheeks turned a light pink, who would be this daring enough, surely this guy was out of his mind, "Stop sniffing people's hairs, you're already a creep as it is". Sighed Elizabeth, saving Harley the embarrassment of not being able to counter against Esteban's unexpected advancement.

His eyes watched her hair slip through into the crevices of his fingers, not a hint of anger nor humility was shown on his face from Elizabeth's comment, "It's not a crime to compliment her".

Styles looked over towards the back, "Quiet back there".

They did as he said, but soon after both Esteban and Elizabeth began bickering in whispers, Harley rolled her eyes, placing her head down on her desk with a mumble, "This is going to be a long year".

 **(After Class)**

Everyone's ears perked up upon hearing the bell, class was finally over and they were all ready to leave to there next one, "Don't forget! You're homework for tonight is to read pages 112 to 124 and complete the answers on the last page, class dismissed!"

"Hey Harley!" she stopped at the door, watching both Elizabeth and Esteban leave, making her the last student left in class.

"What is it?" she had a defensive tone, not liking how Styles was approaching her.

He leaned down towards her, having his face just inches away from hers, "If you have any questions about the homework, you already know where to find me".

She cringed at his wink, seeing Mr. Oberlin staring at the two of them which forced her to smile as a means to not bring any suspicion, "Don't worry, I will".

Her smiled down in return, "Great, see you later then".

She took off in a hurry, not watching her surroundings and bumping straight into Wolf who held onto her, keeping her from falling back, "Whoa! You ok there? What's the matter?"

His hands slipped away from her, she shook her head, preferring to keep it to herself, "It's nothing, can we just go?"

"S-sure". He let her go first, following closely behind where he decided to glance back at her classroom, noticing that Style's was standing there, his devil smile in play.

 **(Time Skip/After School)**

The bell had rung, igniting a sense of relief within all the students who quickly rushed out, storming through the doors of every classroom and filling up the hallways.

Harley stretched her arms up, smiling happily now that school was done, "Phew, I thought school would never end".

"It's the most wonderful feeling ever". Chuckled Wolf.

Silence came into play afterwards, suddenly making both teens nervous, "It's been on my mind all day, but…."

Her full attention was grabbed, "….I felt underneath there that you have six pokeballs, are you somewhat of a battler?"

She took on a more serious toll, "You could say that, I'm guessing you're also somewhat of a battler?"

He scoffed in an offensive manner, playfully rolling his eyes at her snarky remark, "Somewhat? I do more than that".

"What do you mean?" her full attention was grabbed.

A smirk formed on his lips, "You're in for a wild night".

They had made it to the front of the school where they approached his bike, she caught a glance of both Elizabeth and Esteban going separate directions, both of them getting inside their cars as they sped off.

He climbed onto his bike, a white and black kawasaki Z800, his head shifted back, now looking at Harley who had grown somewhat still, "Get on…..or are you scared of motorcycles".

He hands were balling into fists and repeatedly unfolding, "It's not that, It's just…I made a promise to not get myself into trouble".

His fingers pinched the clip of his helmet shut,"Well, what's fun if there's no trouble to make your heart race?"

She looked at the helmet he was holding out towards her, snatching it away and now placing it on herself, "Lead the way".

A laugh could be heard from inside his helmet, "Atta girl".

 **How was it?! Did you guys like it? Was it terrible? It's my first story so I apologize for the crappiness, but I'll do better, thanks a bunch to Thrilllover39 again for helping me with the story, I hope to be back with another chapter and please don't forget to review, bye bye!**


	3. The underworld

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the super long wait but I've been kind of busy with summer classes and planning events for my upcoming birthday and then road trips but ugh! I'm so glad to bring you guys the next chapter, I already have the set up for the rest of the chapters you just have to be patient and if your character isn't in this chapter then rest assure they will come out in the upcoming ones so no need to worry, well I hope you all enjoy it and please don't forget to review.**

 **(Veilstone Gambling Corner)**

"Here we are".

She flipped her hair back, holding onto the helmet as she stared up towards the building, several stories high and being one of the tallest structures in the city.

"And you said you hosted battles?"

He shrugged, "I do, but not around here, I have my own location somewhere else, only when Aster isn't around, then I step in and take over the show, but like I said, I'm also trying to form my own team".

"Sound fun". She mumbled, indifferent to it all.

"Shall we?" he held his arm out, waiting for her to grab it and hook it with her own.

A simple nod she gave, following his side as they went in, being greeted by the men who guarded the entrance.

"There they are!"

The lobby of the casino was riled into cries of excitement, people rushed and huddled, pushing themselves past Harley and Wolf who were forcefully separated, "What the-"

"Prism Gaia! They're here!" She spun around, following the crowd of people who opened apart for the eye catching figures making their way in, it was like an explosion of colors, red white, pink, yellow, green, black, too many for her to keep up with.

"Harley!" He called out for her, being swarmed over by the crowd which only continued growing.

She heard him, but couldn't see the white haired boy at all, "Wolf!"

"Over here"! Her head went whipping both ways, catching a small glimpse of Wolf who was trying to get through from the back.

"Amelia!" eyes were directed onto the female wearing the white coat who was leading the group, long wavy blonde hair, tall, slender, fair skin with bright turquoise colored eyes and a bright smile that can blind just about anyone, she had the overall looks of a supermodel.

She tried making a run for it, attempting to cross over to the other side only to crash against the tall woman, "Augh!" her hands quickly grabbed onto the blonde's coat.

"Amelia!" she heard several gasps, followed by mumbling, her eyes saw the rest of the girls from behind the blonde who had stunned expressions.

Her grip had loosened, "Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you".

Awkward hit her hard, her entire body had froze up when Amelia grabbed her chin, moving her face back and forth to examine her.

"Um….."

She hummed to herself, smirking slightly after, "Nicely filled rosy cheeks, full lashes, plump lips, and a structured jaw, who might you be?"

"Harley, and you?" she frowned, irritated by the fact that she kept touching her face.

"Amelia Heartfelt, say Harley, ever been in a sisterhood"?

"No….I'm an only child".

Amelia laughed, pinching the raven haired girls cheeks in amusement, "You're funny, well what If I said you could be in one?"

"What, a sisterhood?" she asked in surprised.

She nodded, "That's right".

"Harley, Is that you?" a head popped out from the group following behind the blonde.

"Elizabeth?" she called back, not expecting to find her classmate here.

"You two know each other?" asked the blonde in surprise.

"For about only 8 hours, Harley just moved here".

Her smirk widened, she had released Harley and walked past her, "Interesting, well, hopefully I see you again soon, Harley".

She watched the others stroll by, one by one staring her down with challenging glares, all but Elizabeth who remained as the last.

"Harley, what are you doing here?"

"I-I-..."

"Elizabeth!" They turned to one of the members from the group, a girl in a black coat who didn't bother to look back but instead just slowed down her pace.

"Coming!"

There was hesitation and angst in her voice, looking back and forth between Harley and the group, however she chose to leave, not having the chance to hear Harley's explanation.

"Are you insane?!" she was forcefully spun around, coming in contact with Wolf who had grabbed her, pulling her away from the crowd who was focused on her now.

"W-what?!"

"You just came face to face with Amelia Heartfelt". He sighed.

"And"? She shrugged, not finding the hype about the blonde other than her beauty.

"She's Prism Gaia's Leader, and a powerful battler, no one dares to mess with her or her sisterhood".

"Prism Gaia, is that a battling team?"

"Yeah, and one of the originals, Amelia took over as the leader after It's founder disappeared, you can easily distinguish a member by the colored coats they wear with a special emblem on the collar".

"But, Elizabeth wasn't wearing a coat, and she came with them".

"That could only mean one thing".

"And that is?"

"She's planning on being emitted to Prism Gaia".

* * *

"Welcome all!"

She heard the loud echoes of the crowd applauding and cheering, following the bright light at the end of the hallway while Wolf held onto her arm, leading her towards it as well.

He looked back at her, flashing a devilish grin, "I don't know if you have this back where your from, but around here, it's a big deal".

They were coming closer and closer towards the end, stopping right as a shower of light came over them "Welcome to the underworld".

Her vision had faded for only a second by the light, but quickly returned, leaving the raven haired girl speechless at the sight.

"Wow…." she breathed out.

There were endless rows and section of seats occupied by audience members, the battling field was double the size than normal and being flooded with trainers from all over who had come to participate.

"Is it like this every night?"

"Yeah, no one wants to miss a good battle".

"Aster! Aster! Aster! Aster!" she was waving towards all the stadium, blowing kisses to her admirers and such.

"I'm guessing that's Aster?" she chuckled.

"Yup, she doesn't partake in any battles but she sure knows how to get the crowd pumped".

"Are all of them trainers?" she nudged her head towards the figures flooding into the field, all of them forming into their own groups.

"What do you think?" he smirked, quickly noticing how all eyes were becoming on him and Harley, both of whom looked out of place unlike the others.

"Well look who it is!" she was startled by the tone of voice being directed towards her direction.

They were approached by Zane and his group of followers, the familiar jackets they sported were all too familiar with Wolf, Draco Silencer.

"Zane, fancy meeting you here". He rolled his eyes, making sure his remark came out as snarky as possible.

"Cut the crap Wolf, you owe me a battle".

"Hey Zane, who's the pretty lady?" a boy next to him with chestnut brown spiky hair, caramel colored skin, and green emerald eyes asked, immediately entranced with Harley who made sure to remain by Wolf's side, he whispered over to her, making sure no one else heard.

"Stay away from him, that's Dallas, Zane's right hand man".

He pulled Harley to his side, "She's new, and obviously hanging around with the wrong guy".

"I'll hang out with whoever I want so mind your own business". She shifted away, going back to Wolf's side.

"Whatever, what matters is that I get my match with this guy here, ain't that right?" he poked the white haired male's chest with his finger, repeating the move several times until Wolf had grabbed his finger, gripping it tightly in anger.

"I'm not scared of any of you, If I wanted to, I'd take you all on in a battle".

He came closer, bumping heads with Wolf as he hissed quietly down at him, "Be careful what you wish for, or it might just come true".

"Hey Zane! She's a battler too!"

They all looked over to where the green eyed boy had lifted Harley's jacket up, revealing the six pokeballs in her possession before she pulled away in hurry.

A cringing smile appeared on Zane's mouth when he turned back to Wolf, "Well this changes everything, don't you think?"

"I want a battle with her!" he pointed straight at Harley who then pointed at herself, looking around to make sure he wasn't mistaken.

"Who, me?" he nodded.

"Hold on!" Interfered Wolf, holding both arms out.

"She only came here to watch, so leave her out of this!"

"Wolf" she grabbed onto his shoulder, staring at the albino who looked back at her.

"It's fine, I'll battle him".

"Aster!" she whipped her head over to them, a wide smile on her lips as they called her over.

* * *

Aster quickly attracted the stadium's attention, "Alright folks looks like tonight will be a special exception and a one time event because we actually have an outsider willing to battle against Dallas from Draco Silencer!"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he seemed anxious and somewhat unsettled by the whole dilemma.

"It's not my first time". She chuckled, handing him her jacket as she stepped onto the arena.

"This battle will be a double battle, four pokemon on each team is that clear?!"

They both nodded, exchanging glares as they went for their first choice.

"Gyarados! Steelix! You're up!"

"And it looks like Dallas is starting out with two of the strongest members of his party, what will Harley do?!"

"Go". she threw her pokeballs up, revealing her first pair of pokemon.

"Kabutops!"

"Houndoom!"

"OH! An interesting duo, I don't know about you folks, but I'm already feeling the hype!"

She ignored the fastened beating of her heart, deciding to go ahead and make the first move.

"Inferno Houndoom! Kabutops use Aqua jet straight through!"

The dark type jumped over Kabutops' back, growling at its opponents as it released a blasting cyclone of flames to overtake the arena.

He swiped his arm across, "Dig Steelix! Gyarados follow in after!"

It burrowed into the ground, avoiding being hit with the flames as Gyarados managed to get hit, it's trainer flinched when Kabutops emerged from the fire, swirling together in a deadly combination of both attacks.

"Gyara-!" it was hit straight on, crashing against the stadium wall as an explosion erupted, causing a large cloud of smoke to rise up.

"Use Iron tail!" he shouted, already fueled by Harley's trap.

"Steelix!" it roared, shooting up from below with its glowing tail aiming towards Houndoom.

"Dodge!"

It jumped on Iron tail, leaping off once more into the air with a back flip, "Fire blast!"

A large kanji shaped symbol covered in flames was fired down on Steelix, forcing it back down on the ground with a heavy impact.

"Gyarados! Get up and use twister!"

It slammed Its tail against Kabutops, sending it racing back across the field where a thin cyclone of air shot out from the tip of it's tail, striking the fossil pokemon shortly after and trapping it within.

"Kabutops!" it was being suffocated within, falling down on both knees as it gasped desperately.

"Hydro pump on Houndoom!"

"Dodge!" she shouted, watching frantically as her pokemon was hit full on with a powerful Hydro pump.

"Do it now Steelix! Stone edge!"

It rose back up from the ground, slamming it's tail down on the concrete where it split into several cracks, all of which shattered and had sent sharp pointed stones rising up towards Houndoom.

"Kabutops! Break free!"

It remained on one knee, pinching one eye close as it's oxygen was being shortened quicker than before, "Ka-kabutops….."

"Houndoom!" she whipped her head over to houndoom who was sent further up into the sky after being hit with several stones.

"No!"

It dropped to the ground before her, weakly trembling as it still attempted to pull through.

He gave his pokemon a nod, "Give it to her!"

They quickly slithered across the field, joining tails which they swung together towards her Kabutops, shattering the twister in the process and shooting the bladed pokemon all the way back against Houndoom who was once more pinned to the ground.

The crowd was getting more riled up, increasing the raven haired girls adrenaline as she rushed to figure out a new strategy.

"This is not looking pretty folks! But then again, what do you expect from Draco Silencer's very own Dallas! Just how will Harley get out of this one!"

"It was a mistake for you to accept my challenge, are you daring? Or just plain stupid". He mocked a laugh over to her, angering Harley who shot him a look of disgust.

"Neither, I'm just looking to blow off some steam". She struck her hand forward, this time flashing a devious smirk.

"Let's go you two!"

They looked at one another, giving a nod of assurance as they steadily got up, he laughed out even more, "Are you serious?! Your pokemon can barely stand!"

Her expression remained blunt, "Their bodies maybe tired, but nothing has changed about their power and strength".

His grin had begun to fade away, "Argh! Go! Steelix use dig! Gyarados surf!"

The ground had begun shaking when Steelix burrowed into it, avoiding the large wave that instantly appeared behind Gyarados, allowing the serpent to ride on it as it headed straight for Harley's team.

She stood there, not a single word to be said as she watched the wave coming towards them, "Uh oh! Will Dallas get the first win?!"

Wolf kept gripping and freeing his fists repeatedly, watching nervously as to what would happen, "C'mon, why aren't you doing anything?"

A girl with midnight black hair and olive green eyes had approached Amelia, being the same girl in the black coat who called out to Elizabeth earlier, "This girl doesn't know what she's gotten herself into, tragic".

Amelia giggled, startling the dark haired girl who was then stunned by her reaction, "Amelia?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, I think she's quite the daredevil, to be able to take on Dallas on your first day in the region? Who knows what other surprises she holds".

"You're not really considering….."

She stopped her teammate on the spot with a wave, "Relax Narcissa, Elizabeth is our priority right now, but it doesn't hurt to try to expand our sisterhood, however I would still need to see what this Harley girl is capable of".

A sigh escaped Narcissa who folded her arms together, unaware with Amelia that Elizabeth was behind the whole time, hearing their conversation.

He came running in from the west hallway, stopping immediately when he had joined his group, "Yo! Esteban! Where you been?!"

A laugh escaped him when they all began welcoming him, patting his back repeatedly in excitement, "Traffic, that's where".

One of his teammates had handed him a bandanna, watching as he wrapped it around his mid face to shield all but his eyes, "So what do we got? Anything good?"

He was curious when they all began cackling, "Yeah! That punk Dallas from Draco challenged some random girl into a battle, and she accepted!"

"Man, what an idiot!" he ignored all the rude comments and laughter coming from his team members, deciding instead to search for the supposed girl they talked about.

His eyes were gazing all across the arena, "Over there". Someone had pointed him towards Harley on the field.

"Her?" he whispered to himself, wide eyed and surprised at her presence.

Aster held onto her mic tightly, watching in awe as the giant wave was just inches from hitting Kabutops and Houndoom, "This it it!"

Guests in the stadium had begun closing their eyes, not wanting to see the damage that would be done.

A giant grin curved up into her lips, "Earth power!"

He was caught off guard, "It's a trap!"

It was her turn to laugh, "Yeah it is!"

Kabutops' blades had expanded drastically, allowing it to strike down on the concrete and forcefully pry it open with it's own two blades, a powerful force and source of energy emerged from below, blowing out Steelix who got caught in Surf.

"Gyara-!" it collided with the steel type, also getting caught in the force of the white light erupting from the fissure below in the ground.

"Get out of there you two!"

"Not on my watch! Go houndoom! Overheat!"

Her ears tingled when Houndoom howled, releasing a giant blast of fire surrounded with black rings down into the dark pit that Kabutops created, "Perfect!"

"AGH!" she was indifferent to the screams and cries of fright from the audience when they witnessed the black pillars of fire rise up from the fissure, reaching all the way up to the ceiling and engulfing both Gyarados and Steelix within who were bellowing out in a cringing manner.

"Hydro pump! Surf! Use dig! Get away dammit!" he surfaced his eyes over to Harley who winked at him, enjoying his look of misery.

"No! This can't be!" all he could do was watch now, no matter the orders and commands he gave, they were all useless with both of his pokemon distracted by the painful blitzing feeling of the fire.

"Finish them off!" she ordered.

They both took off, with Houndoom entirely covered with flames and charging at a lightning speed and Kabutops disappearing in the blink of an eye with its blades coated in dark energy.

Not even a second passed by and they had both entered into the fire, taking turns on each of their opponents who jolted and twitched with every hit.

"Kabutops!"

"Houndoom!"

They recoiled off each others feet upon touching, giving one last strike on their opponents who were quickly thrown down onto the ground, crashing violently down and being completely knocked out.

An alarm sounded off, Aster was quick to join Harley's side, shouting in both shock and excitement, "Gyarados and Steelix are unable to battle! Folks! I don't know about you, but I'm definitely anxious to see how Dallas pulls through out of this!

The referee pointed his flag towards Dallas, "Trainer! Call out your next pokemon!"

He called back Steelix and Gyarados, growling quietly to himself as he pulled out two new pokeballs, "You got lucky, but even luck won't help you out of this one, go!"

Both pokeballs went flying in the air, releasing a blinding light to the audience, "Hariyama! Leavanny!"

"Harley! Be careful!" Wolf shouted, clicking his tongue anxiously, being a regular at the club, he practically knew everybody's teams and strategies, especially Dallas's.

Elizabeth's eyes shifted over to Amelia, becoming nervous at the grin on the blondes lips, "Not bad, she took out the almighty Serpent twins whom Dallas boasted so much about, what else can she do"?

Elizabeth frowned, "Hmn….."

Several Fang reapers were cheering on behalf of Harley, "WOO! Finally! Someone's putting that punk in his place! All right!"

"Flamethrower on Leavanny Houndoom!"

It took off in no time, running side to side to avoid being detected, "Go Kabutops! Aqua jet!"

Same as Houndoom, it wasted no time and took off, engulfing itself entirely with water as it aimed for Hariyama.

"Hmph". He remained silent with a dirty smirk, instantly confusing Harley who knew he was up to something.

Narcissa began tutting, "Uh oh, this is where it gets nasty".

"Why do you say that?" asked Elizabeth, wondering why both Amelia and Narcissa began shaking there heads.

"Leaf Blade!"

"Huh?!" Leavanny shot up from behind Hariyama, leaping over it's head as it sped past Kabutops, cleanly slicing beside the ancient pokemon with it's bladed hands.

"Ka…..Kabutops….". It's eyes widened, Aqua jet had stopped when the fossil type dropped and crashed instantly on the ground.

"No!" she began breathing shakily.

"Dynamic Punch!" he shot a fist forward, copying Hariyama's moves when it had grabbed a hold of Houndoom's neck before it could shoot flamethrower.

"Hari!" it lifted the dark type up, seeming pleasantly amused at its opponents squealing and wheezing.

"Yama!" a flaming white energy engulfed its fist, it slammed Houndoom down on the ground with all it's might, breaking apart the floor beneath as a large ray of light shot up to the sky from beneath Houndoom, causing a large explosion to erupt.

"Agh!" she shrieked, shielding her face from the sonic waves emitting from the after blast where she was blown back to the ground.

"Harley!" he rushed over, dropping right on his knees to catch the raven haired girl as she continued skidding roughly against the ground.

Her head felt like it was spinning, she couldn't stop her eyes from moving all around, eventually catching a quick glimpse of a figure up by the very first row of seats, Styles, staring down at her with a smirk as he walked away.

She blinked and kept her eyes closed tightly for only a second before opening them back up, he was gone, nowhere to be seen, was it her imagination? Or was he really there?

"I'm…..I'm ok". She held onto him, looking up shortly at Dallas who returned a wink, chuckling deviously under his breaths.

"What's a matter? Didn't expect that did you?"

She could feel Wolf's grip on her shoulders tighten, "You overdid it you bastard! She could have gotten seriously hurt!"

He scoffed at Wolf's defensive attitude, "That's the price everyone has to pay if they want to play with the big boys!"

"Or big girls!" Snarled Narcissa, annoyed at the only male comments people still say.

"I'm fine Wolf, see?" she got up, shaking and flailing her arms and legs around to show him she wasn't seriously hurt, just a bit throbbing all across her back from the rough skidding of the ground, but she wasn't going to complain about that.

A smile formed on her lips when the crowd began cheering, whistling and clapping as they anticipated for the continuation of the fight, Aster had a half frown on her lips, looking back and forth between the challengers, "Well it seems both Kabutops and Houndoom are unable to battle, Dallas really isn't going to make sure this fight ends on a good note".

"You're damn right". He mumbled.

The referee had pointed his flag towards Harley, "Trainer! Call out your next pokemon!"

He kept his hands on her shoulders, shaking her lightly as he stared into her eyes. "Be careful Harley, Dallas isn't part of Draco Silencer for nothing, he's not about to let you off until he sees tears in your eyes".

She placed her hands over his, removing them as she gave him a reassuring look, "Well, that's unfortunate because I'm all out of tears".

His eyes followed her all the way, taking immediate notice of how she only took out one pokeball, "What….what is she doing?" he muttered.

"Trainer! You need a second pokemon to continue the match!" shouted the referee.

"Change of rules, I'm only using one". She bounced the ball up and down in her hand, staring blankly at Dallas who gritted both teeth together.

"Aster!" she was just as surprised at Harley's announcement, looking back and forth and all around the stadium, trying to figure out what to do about the situation.

"Ah….um, I-I suppose…...for just this match, It could be an exception".

"Are you serious?!" gaped Wolf, slapping his hand over his face in anger.

They face palmed, grouping together minus Esteban as they began ranting, "One against two?! Who does this girl think she is?!"

"End this girl Dallas!"

"Destroy her pokemon!"

"Rip her to shreds!"

His grin only widened, becoming more and more menacing, she could feel the hatred pouring out of him and clouding over her.

"Amelia-" started Narcissa, stopping when Amelia held her hand out towards her, signaling her to stop talking.

"I know, even I think it's reckless and stupid to do such a thing, but If she is confident in only using one pokemon, then it must be for a reason".

"A-alright then, Trainer, call out your next pokemon!"

She looked down at her pokeball, "If anyone gives a good lesson, it's you".

"Go!" She threw it up into the air.

" **!"** the entire stadium was thrown for a loop at the miraculous sight, tapping their ears from the ear blowing roar.

"Incredible". Breathed out Aster, gazing continuously at the humongous Despot pokemon.

He had no words, rather instead his eyes said it all, the pokemon standing before him was something he had never seen, to his knowledge, just like Kabutops, it was an extinct creature.

Dallas gripped his fists even tighter, "Tch! I can't tell you enough how stupid I think you are, and it's bloody annoying!"

She folded her arms together, "Stupid? No. Merciless? Absolutely, now shut up and show me what you can do!"

 **Well there you have it, I hope you guys liked it and please leave a review to let me know what you thought of the chapter, and if you have any requests or questions then please let me know as well, I would love to hear what you have to say (Even though this is all in typing lol but you know what I mean).**


	4. Battling unhinged

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait but I've been trying to finish two chapters in total for you all in celebration of my birthday today, I can't thank you enough for all your awesome OC's and all of your great reviews, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and don't forget to let me know in the review section what you thought of them both!**

 **(Characters)**

 **Harley-** The new girl in Veilstone High who has befriended Wolf, she seems to have a record of past expulsions and has a strained relationship with her parents who are famous adventurers, she is described by others as the typical disciplined and well mannered looking rich girl, but that might not be the case. She is an indecisive girl who wants to keep her promise to be good but can't help enjoying the rush of being bad and rebellious.

 **Wolf-** A physically unique looking boy who helped Harley on her first day at school and who also eventually befriended her, he seems to have a lot of knowledge in the underworld and has stated he wants to build his own team to compete, he sometimes takes over for Aster when hosting a match.

 **Styles-** A promiscuous young man who is also the only other person living on the same floor as Harley, though she becomes quite suspicious when she finds out that he works as a teaching assistant in her school and classroom, she knows it is best to keep her distance from him.

 **Elizabeth-** Harley's stunning classmate who likes to keep her words simple and the atmosphere cool, she has been found out to be tied in with Prism Gaia and the underworld which she plans on joining, but becomes a bit worried when she notices Amelia's interest growth on Harley.

 **Esteban-** A classmate of Harley's who seems to enjoy attention and doesn't mind the spotlight being on him, he likes to come to class late and watch Mr. Oberlin stress about it, he is associated with Fang reaper.

 **Amelia-** A beautiful young woman who is also the current leader of Prism Gaia, she is a relaxed and well mannered individual who takes pride in her team and all of its members, she has taken an interest in Harley and currently is the mentor to Elizabeth whom she plans on emitting to her team.

 **Narcissa-** Not much is still known about Narcissa besides the fact that she seems over protective of Prism Gaia and Amelia, hinting that she might be Amelia's right handed woman, she is known as Black because of the dark coat she wears to represent her team.

 **Zane-** A member from Draco Silencer and quite possibly their strongest battler (though it is not confirmed), it is said that his family runs a huge crime network which seems to boost Zane's ego as he thinks of himself above others, he despises Wolf, became attracted to Harley, and has big plans in store for the two in the future.

 **Dallas-** A member from Draco Silencer and Zane's closest mate, he is described as a powerful battler who you do not want to be in the ring with, he challenged Harley to a battle and won under the circumstances that his team intervened.

 **Rose-** A member from Prism Gaia, her nickname is rose due to the pink rosy color of her coat but her real name is Melody. She has dark red hair that goes down in long waves to her waist, fairly pale skin, green forest eyes, and a short height of 5'3.

 **Amber-** A member from Pism Gaia, her nickname is Amber due to the dark yellow hue of her coat, her real name is Lucy. She has bright and sunny blonde hair that is naturally straightened to her mid back, a beachy light tan, greyish blue eyes and stands at about 5'6.

 **Violet-** A member from Prism Gaia, her nickname is Violet due to the dark purple coat she wears, her real name is Maya. She has light silver and white ombre wavy hair that goes down to her neck, beige colored skin, icy blue eyes, and stands at about 5'4.

 **(Currently)**

"Use focus punch on Tyrantrum and use Leaf blade as well Leavanny!"

She took off in seconds, extending both blades out which had increasingly grown out with a flaming green aura.

"Hari!" it charge towards its opponent, holding a red energy engulfed fist.

"Dragon claw!" it's claws had extended out, glowing in a multi color energy as it clashed with Hariyama's attack.

"Hari!"

"Tyrantrum!"

Both of them were strong enough to hold off the other, now in a stand still as there attacks were entangled.

"Leavanny!" it appeared behind Tyrantrum, just about ready to strike down on it's spine.

She swiped her arm aside, "Stone edge!"

It stomped on the ground, summoning multiple of dozens of stone pillars from below which had struck Leavanny and Hariyama, sending them both up into the air.

Her arms extended out with a smirk, "Dragon pulse!"

"Tyrantrum!" it's roar erupted all throughout the stadium, it fired a multi colored dragon shaped beam of energy towards both of its opponents in the air, striking them full on.

"Leavanny! Hariyama! No!"

They fell out from the cloud of smoke, crashing roughly onto the ground where they looked just about halfway done.

"Zen headbutt!" Harley ordered, hoping to end it with this final blow.

It charged after its opponents, lowering it's head down which was now glowing with a dark pink and red energy.

"Not so fast, Dynamic Punch Hariyama!"

Her eyes shot open, it quickly got on it's feet, launching its fist towards Tyrantrum where a piercing sound rang in the air, "Hari!"

She gasped when Tyrantrum was blown back from the attack, immediately being followed by Leavanny who came spinning down with it's bladed arms, striking the fossil tyrant straight into the ground with one hit.

"Stay strong Tyrantrum!"

It remained on the ground, yet not unconscious, but now very weak, "Regretting your actions now?" laughed Dallas tauntingly.

"Nein". She grinned, confusing both Dallas and his team members.

"Draco meteor!"

It turned on it's back, releasing a blinding orange sphere of light into the air where it exploded, turning itself into hundreds of multi colored meteors racing down over the arena.

"Dodge them!"

They tried with all their might, but the amount of meteors raining down over them was too much, they were both stricken, being repeatedly pummeled into the ground with no chance of escape.

"Hyper voice into Draco Meteor!" Right when it got on its feet it had released a stream of clear but ear damaging sound waves into the meteors, combining the two to create a chain of explosions around its opponents.

"Get out of there!"

"It's too late, they're trapped within a loop of explosions, this is the end".

His hands had balled up into fists, "No….it can't end like this, It won't!"

"Hariyama!" it shakingly looked up at it's trainer.

"Endure!"

It closed its eyes, relaxing its body which was being outlined with a red energy, each second increased the intensity of the aura.

There was a giant cloud of smoke now blocking the view of the arena, everyone waited in suspense to see what the damaging results were.

"Hari…" it was on it's feet, beaten from head to toe yet having an incredible amount of power still within. Leavanny however had been beaten down unconsciously by Meteor and Hyper.

That smug like smile appeared back on his lips, he held out both of his arms, revealing to her the Draco silencer members who were on standby by the balconies, "Change of plans".

"What is this?!" she demanded.

"A little Draco Welcoming".

"What?! He can't do that!" Wolf snapped his head over to Aster as he waited for her to intervene and restore order back in the battle.

Before she could even speak Dallas had beaten her to it, "Why not?! She changed the rules on her own, and now I'm doing the same, it's like I said, if you want to play with the big leagues, then get ready for anything, and I mean ANYTHING".

They quickly took action when he snapped his finger, one of the Hypno's had used Psychic to take control of Tyrantrum's body, keeping it still in the middle of the arena, however it was proving to be stronger than the pokemon as it was slowly breaking free.

"Go". A gothitelle had used Psychic on Tyranitar, being joined in by a few others who all together created a psychic chain on the fossil pokemon to restrain it down.

"What's going on?"

"What's it doing?"

The audience members were unaware of what was going on, unable to see the members of Draco from above interfering in the battle.

He shot his arm up, "Focus blast!"

"TYRANTRUM!" she watched helplessly, her pokemon was on the brink of letting go when another attack anonymously came joining in, giving her partner the final strike as an explosion occurred, blowing her back along with Wolf and Aster.

"Checkmate doll"!

"Ngh, is everyone ok?!" he looked over to his sides where both girls nodded, seeming ok from the blast and force of there landings.

"Tyrantrum…" she got up, slowly walking towards the middle of the field where her pokemon remained unconscious, "...you were excellent, thank you".

"Suspend the members who helped him out, do something!" growled Wolf who was unknowingly frightening Aster.

Narcissa was able to catch a glimpse of the Draco Silencer members who fled, immediately grabbing the blonde's attention, "AMELIA!"

She nodded, letting Narcissa know that she was aware of what just happened, "I know…...I saw it all".

One of the cloaked figures had clicked their tongues, "And just when things were getting good….such a shame".

"I'm sorry Wolf, I can't, there are too many members on Draco, and we have no way of knowing who was involved in the interference of the battle".

"So that's it then? He wins?!"

"I'm afraid so". She frowned.

His teammates nudged him, "Hey Esteban, you've been staring at her this entire time, you know her"?

"Only just recently, but I think we should get her on our team".

"Seriously? But she just lost!"

"Yeah, but I have a feeling it shouldn't have ended like this".

"I'm going to kick his ass". He was ready to go over to Dallas and confront him, but was quickly stopped by Harley who grabbed his shirt.

"No!" he gave her that look, the look telling her if she was crazy for stopping him.

However her eyes became assertive, she knew something wasn't right, but there was already too much trouble spewed throughout the night and she didn't want to create more, "He's not worth it".

"Are you kidding me? But that bastard just-" he was stopped midway when they saw Elizabeth coming over.

She still had that expressionless face, but for some reason, Harley could sense that Elizabeth was somewhat worried on her behalf, "Are you ok? That was a nasty hit you took".

A smile crossed the golden eyed girl's lips, "Yeah! It was nothing, all good, see?!" she flailed her arms and legs around, stealing a small chuckle from Elizabeth who found the gesture funny.

"Hey Harley". They both spun around, meeting face to face with Amelia and Prism Gaia.

"Amelia…..right?" Pointed Harley, hoping it was the same name Wolf said earlier.

She gave a nod, confirming Harley's suspicion, "I just wanted to congratulate you on your win, it truly was an amazing battle".

A look of confusion struck the raven haired girl's face, "But….I lost".

"Yes, but we all know that wouldn't have been the case if not for Dallas's team interfering".

Wolf's mouth began parting open, he was surprised by Amelia's knowledge of what just happened, as was Harley who shook her head, hoping she heard wrong,

Amelia laughed, "When I see talent and strength, I waste no time in snatching it, therefore, I want to extend my hand out to you and ask for your pledge with Prism Gaia, what do you say Harley?"

"I…..I-". before she could even say another word she was interrupted.

"No! She belongs with Bloody Rosario!" the cloaked group of individuals had stepped into the conversation, going toe to toe with the members of Prism Gaia, a heavy venomous tension filled the air.

"Bloody Rosario?" she looked back at Wolf who sighed.

"It's another battle group". She mouthed an O, understanding what he meant.

Narcissa stepped in front of Amelia, scowling madly towards Bloody Rosario, "Back off! We asked her first!"

The blonde chuckled, grabbing her partners shoulder as she held her back, "Narcissa, please, I'm sure we can settle this with Harley telling us who she wishes to be with, right Harley?"

She pointed at herself, suddenly feeling skittish when all eyes were on her, "Uh….well, I mean-".

Esteban had made his way over with his group members, becoming unrecognizable towards the others, "Why would she want to join your crummy gangs when she's obviously meant for Fang Reaper, isn't that right?"

Her head turned once more to Wolf who said the same thing as before, "Another Battling group, you could say they're like the bad guys here".

"Who's it gonna be, Harley?" they all stared over to her, waiting for the raven beauty's answer.

"I…..I don't know-". She was pulled back by Wolf who decided to talk on her behalf.

"Back off guys, she just finished her battle and needs to take her pokemon to get treated, but when you're all ready to make a convincing proposition, come back and see her, now beat it".

There stares had all become scowling frowns, one by one he challenged there eyes, not at all being bothered as they clicked and hissed tongues, walking off separately and leaving Harley and Wolf to themselves.

A deep sigh escaped her lips, "Thanks, to be honest I didn't know how I was going to answer them all".

He nodded in return, giving her a small grin and chuckle, "Well I shooed them off this time, but they're all going to come back and demand an answer, so you better start deciding on who will it be".

She felt something heavy suddenly overpower her shoulders, what was it, tension? Stress? Or the responsibility of suddenly deciding who she wanted to be affiliated with, or should she just decline them all, she didn't know, but she needed to figure it out soon.

"Harley….." he snapped her out of her thoughts, waiting for her to come along to get her team treated.

 **(Moments later)**

Aster ran back to the center field, "Alright folks! Well I don't know about you, but after that steaming surprised filled battle, I need a little something more to keep my night excited, So here's an extra sweet battle you most definitely don't want to miss out on, a triple battle!"

Several gasps came from the audience, Harley looked around, coming back into the stadium with Wolf after seeing more and more people with shocked expressions, "What's a triple battle?"

"Well you see, ever since battling was banned, many people have decided to come up with there own battle techniques, this one is barely new and still being experimented with, it's three trainers against three others, however each one takes turns battling, but the rotation podium they stand on will determine when battlers will be switched, so be prepared because it's a guessing game on who will go against who, you have to be well prepared and timed in this type of battle".

"On the left we have Pism Gai and their team members, Rose, Amber, and Violet!"

Three girls approached the first rotating podium, each one sporting a different colored coat coordinating to their nicknames.

"And on my right we have Raven Cross and it's three challengers, Beverly, Hayley, and Jasper"!

A spotlight flashed down on the three figures who began waving to the crowd, fiercely giving a competitive look to the three Gaia's.

The screen flashed on, showing a big five, "5….4…3….2…1 Battle commence"!

"Allow us, Metagross I need your assistance!" ordered Hayley throwing her pokeball up in the air, they watched as it bursted open, allowing its blue light to shoot down and take its form as a metagross.

"Not my usual signature battles but a battles a battle, Glameow let's go!" called Beverly while throwing her ball up.

"This should be quick, Ursaring no mercy!" barked Jasper doing the same.

Both pokeballs bursted open, shooting down to morph into an Ursaring and Glameow, both Metagross and Glameow stood behind Ursaring, waiting for their upcoming turns.

Rose, Amber, and Violet looked at one another, giving a heads up as they simultaneously threw their pokeballs out.

"Empoleon scar them!" called Violet.

"Tyranitar let's battle!" ordered Rose.

"Persian show them what you got!" ordered Amber.

All three devices lit up upon opening and released the Pokémon simultaneously onto the field, ready for battle.

Tyranitar and Ursaring upon making eye contact had both let out ear screeching roars.

"Tyranitar Vs. Ursaring! Round one begin!"

"Ursaring! Hammer arm let's go!" ordered the bear Pokémon's trainer.

"Tyranitar dodge and use dragon claw!" Rose commanded shooting a vicious glare.

Ursaring let out a fierce roar once more as it rammed itself towards Tyranitar, its arm became engulfed in a bright red aura as it swung it at Tyranitar who barely dodged. Its claws powered up in a glow of blue and red, the rock type jabbed its dragon claw into ursarings gut, lifting the normal type off the ground.

"Quick Ursaring! Use brick break!" shouted Jasper stomping on the podium and forming a fist.

The normal type formed an evil grin as its hands turned red and white, it was lifted off the ground from Tyranitar's attack where it then slammed down both of its hands onto the dark types head causing a loud cloudy explosion to occur.

"Glameow Vs. Persian! Battle commence!"

The metal podium made a clicking sound, causing them to rotate and allowing both Amber and Beverly to be in the center, both girls nodded at one another, pointing fiercely ahead.

"GO!" they ordered simultaneously.

Both Tyranitar and Ursaring were pushed back from their attacks and upon hearing their trainers orders both Glameow and Persian disappeared in a flash. They reappeared just behind the dark and normal type Pokémon, with both cats jumping high up and landing on Tyranitar and Ursarings heads then swiftly leaping off and clashing with one another, biting each other's necks savagely while crashing to the ground.

"Holy crap! Look at them go! That was awesome!" shouted the people sitting behind Harley and Wolf.

"Glameow let's go big and use hyper beam!" ordered Beverly smirking towards Amber whose eyes were glued to the battle before them.

She snapped her fingers, "So that's how you want it? Alright then, Use protect and then show them what your hyperbeams all about Persian!"

Glameow climbed up the large podium, shooting herself straight ahead where a small black purple orb appeared in her mouth, she fired the orb which turned into a large purple and black stream. Persian's red orb begin glowing, allowing a red beam to shoot out and form a large shield before the normal type and its allies, once both attacks collided, Persian fired up its own black hyper beam, shooting straight ahead at Glameow who used its own protect to shield itself and its allies.

"Metagross Vs. Empoleon battle commence!"

The clicking sound occurred once more, causing the podiums to shift and allow Violet and Hayley to be in front, both girls locked eyes, furrowing their eyebrows at one another.

Metagross teleported up front while empoleon casually stepped up taking a battle stance.

"Metagross use hidden power!" ordered Hayley keeping her eyes on Amber.

Metagross's eyes became blank in white, a row of white orbs appeared before the metal type, now circling around it as it let out a fierce roar absorbing the orbs and then releasing a powerful thunderbolt towards Empoleon.

"Empoleon absorb it with steel wing!" shouted Violet holding her palm down.

Empoleon whipped its fins in a series of movements causing them to glow in a silvery light, it held its fins up towards the sky, allowing thunder to be absorbed and causing its fins to glow yellow.

"She…..she just absorbed it." Gasped Hayley.

"Aqua jet! Let's go!" ordered Violet pumping a fist straight ahead.

The steel type jumped high up into the sky, engulfing itself in a stream of swerving water where it began spinning rapidly, causing aqua jet to be surrounded by yellow electric rings.

"Metagross Psychic!" Metagross's eyes turned purple, Empoleon's aqua jet was surrounded by a purple aura causing it to freeze on the spot. "Do it". Chuckled it's trainer.

Metagross roared, sending Empoleon crashing to the ground and causing a large explosion.

"Em-empoleon!" roared the tritan Pokémon bursting from the ground below metagross and ramming the psychic type through a nearby boulder, shattering it without any effort.

"Wow". muttered Harley, being drawn in immensely by the battle.

"5…..4…3….2…..1…..trio battles begin!"

They all roared with Ursaring and Tyranitar clashing claws, Persian and Glameow tackling the other to the ground, and Metagross and Empoleon blocking one another's attacks.

"I'll teach you the meaning of real strength." Growled Jasper forming a devious smirk towards Rose whose eyes were on her Tyranitar.

"Ursaring! Use Earthquake, maximum power!" shouted Jasper shooting his fist towards Rose.

"Tyranitar counter it with your own earthquake let's go!" shouted Rose who mimicked her opponent's fist move, both trainers were locked in a deadly glare standoff.

Both pokemon's fists were engulfed with a bright flaming red aura, they took one final look at each other, hearing the sound of their trainer's order.

"GO!" shouted both teens tightening there's fists.

Tyyyraaaanitaaaarrr!"

"Uuuurrssarriiing!"

There Roars were heard loud and clear for the entire stadium, they slammed both their fists down to the ground, creating a massive quake in which bright glowing silver shockwaves appeared racing towards one another.

Once both attacks collided a large explosion occurred, the ground began shaking violently causing the entire stadium to be filled with panicked screams. "Look!" shrieked audience members pointing to the large crack that began appearing on the ground, a fissure it was.

"Water pulse!" Shouted Amber.

They separated from one another, Persian fired a giant sphere of blue energy which exploded and converted into a large wave.

"Iron tail Glameow!" it jumped over Metagross's back, doing a front flip as its tail straightened out, releasing a silver glow when the normal type sliced right down the wave, destroying it instantly.

Rose snickered, "Tyranitar! Use thunder!"

It roared up to the sky, summoning a giant thunderbolt to come crashing down, hitting Glameow directly as it screeched from the static shocks.

They were deeply amused with the battle, that is until Wolf sighed, grabbing Harley's attention over to him, "I still can't believe you let that jerk get away with it".

She shrugged calmly, "What goes around comes around, he'll be punished soon enough".

"What does that mean?"

"It means what it means, I appreciate you being angry for me Wolf, but don't waste your energy on that creep".

She watched as his hands remained on his lap, becoming tighter as they balled up, "I can't help it, what he did was out of line and completely against the rules".

"I was at fault too for getting cocky and changing the rules on my own". Her hand went over his, helping to loosen his fist as he became more relaxed.

He stared down at his hand, "Have you decided"?

Her head tilted curiously, "Decided what"?

"Who you're going to join"?

Something was about to come out of her mouth, but it was covered by the sound of Aster's joyous voice.

"And the winner is…..Prism Gaia!"

They turned back to the arena where all three of Raven Cross's team member's pokemon were on the floor.

"Yes!" Narcissa was jumping up and down in excitement, dragging along Elizabeth who joined in for the heck of it.

A grand smile was plastered on Amelia, arms crossed as she stood tall and proud at her team member's victory, "As expected of those three".

"Let's go out and celebrate!" the others shouted excitedly while grouping together.

She paid no attention to them, rather instead having her eyes on one of the Bloody rosario members, though they were all cloaked, it seemed as if she knew who exactly was who.

"You guys go on ahead, I have other plans".

They didn't bother to question it, knowing Amelia was a busy person outside of this arena, rather instead they went on ahead, chanting their team's name.

"Hm…" the stadium was already emptying out, with many of the battling team members also leaving, she strolled by that one particular cloaked figure, stopping them right as they entered the dark hallway.

They were pushed against the wall under her force, she placed her hand under their hood to cup their cheek, slowly going in for a kiss, "It's been a while, why don't we go and celebrate, just the two of us"?

 **(Harley/Wolf)**

"Those were all amazing battles, the pokemon, the trainers, they're all so talented".

"Yeah they are, it just sucks that what we all love to do is considered illegal".

"Hey!" Zane rushed up behind Wolf, gripping the albino's shoulder and slamming him against the wall of an alley.

"Wolf!" she was held back by Dallas and other Draco members.

"What the hell is this! Let me go!"

"I've still got a bone to pick with you you freak"!

"Let her go!"

"I don't think so". he rammed his fist into Wolf's stomach, laughing in enjoyment when the white haired male groaned and arched forward in pain.

"Leave him alone!" she stomped on their foots and threw her head back, hitting them cleanly on their faces where they were able to release her.

"Agh! You bitch!" they tried grabbing her but she was too quick for them, being able to dodge all their attempts.

"Wolf! Are you ok?!" he remained arching forward, clutching the spot where he was hit when Harley hurried over to him, hoping to see if he was ok.

His head rose up, revealing the dagger like glare on his eyes, he was breathing heavily through his nose, startling the raven haired girl who heard it loud and clear.

"So that's how you want it then, fine!" he pulled himself away, tackling Zane down on the ground where he began throwing hits.

"Stop it! Both of you!"

He pushed Wolf over, now being on top as he threw a hit towards the albino's jaw, "I'm going to enjoy this!"

"I said stop!" she threw herself over Zane's back, wrapping both her legs and arms tightly around him, quickly shortening the Draco member's air supply.

"G-get…...o-off!" he let out a dry cough, finally getting off Wolf as he swerved and swung himself around, attempting to get Harley off his back.

"Go!" Ordered Dallas, having the rest of his team members chase after Harley, and Zane who was unable to hold still.

"Stay away from her!" he kicked one of them away, grabbing two others by their arms and flipping them over onto the ground.

He was turning paler and colder, wheezing violently as she only tightened her grip, "Gah!" he used all his strength to throw himself back against the wall, slamming Harley hard against the stone surface where she screamed and loosened herself from him.

She slid down to the floor, feeling an unbearable pain all throughout her spine and head, "N-ngh! Ack!" he grabbed her by the neck, lifting her back on her feet as it was his turn to choke her.

"You might be good looking, but you got a lot of nerve doing that, and I don't let things slide by so easily, you need to be put in your place".

She conjured a smirk, enduring the agonizing pain of his fingers digging straight into her neck, "W-what are you going to do….kill me? Go on ahead".

He managed to get them all down on the floor, but was challenged quickly by Dallas who shoved him against the wall, throwing a punch right into the same spot Zane had hit him earlier.

He laughed in an ear cringing manner, "You're gonna have to go through me Albino!"

"I'm not going to kill you, but I am going to show you what happens when you mess with the wrong people". He pressed her up further against the wall, not at all disturbed by her purple and blue complexion, watery eyes, and enlarged pupils.

"Stop! Harley! Let her go you bastard!" he kicked Dallas away, being pulled back in again where he was thrown down against the large trash bin.

She was slapping his hand, losing all strength when her eyes began shutting down, "That's it….just give up".

There hand angled up to the night sky, "Moonblast".

A blinding pink ray of light shot up into the sky, forming itself into one giant sphere before exploding, releasing a shower of lights above the area.

They were all distracted by the attack, "What the hell?!"

Their heads quickly perked up as their bodies stiffened when the sound of police sirens echoed not too far, "Shit! It's the cops!"

He dropped Harley on the ground, escaping with all of his team members as only Wolf and her remained.

Her gasps were disturbing, she tried taking in as much air as she could to prevent herself from fainting, grabbing and stroking her throat which ached and stung at just the slightest touch.

She looked over at Wolf who was sitting up against the bin, clutching his waist tightly, he struggled to get up but was helped by Harley, both of them now rushing to his bike as quickly as possible.

"Hurry!" she placed on her helmet, grabbing a tight hold on the flinching white haired boy who quickly took off, separating himself from the other runaways and beginning a chase.

"This is the Veilstone Police Department! I am ordering you to stop your vehicle!"

"We can't get caught! If we do and they find our pokeballs then we're all going behind bars!"

Her heart began racing, she felt like it was going to burst out of her chest, but not from fright, but from excitement, the rush, she felt adrenaline rushing through her veins as he picked up more speed.

"They're catching up!" she shouted, taking a quick glance behind only to see several of the cars catching up to them.

He sped up even more, going three times the speed limit of the street, but doing so also caused the police to do the same, the streets were becoming too packed and crowded, forcing the white haired boy to start racing through into the narrow alleyways.

"This is your final warning! Pull over your bike and surrender!"

They were startled by the roaring of a second engine, Zane, who had ended up on the same alleyway as them, both bikes now taking up the alleyway as the police chased from behind.

"We have to lose them!" she shouted.

"How?!"

She noticed how there were three different paths they were soon coming towards, one that goes straight which led directly towards a small bridge, the other that went left, and the last that went right, her arm went flying towards the left path.

"Over there!"

He was ready to turn at the last second, "No way!"

Zane's laughter trailed behind as he cut them off, taking the left path they intended instead, his bike skidded uncontrollably across the ground from the interception as he tried to go the same way, only the turn was too sharp that the force had knocked the raven haired girl right off.

"Harley!" her body rolled as she impacted the ground, it stopped when she fell through a narrow gap in the straight path that had the bridge.

"Augh!" She had hit her head against the concrete once she landed, and though she wore a helmet, the recoiling she received from the impact affected her harshly, everything was an instant blur while the noise around her became difficult to identify, before she knew it, everything was black.

"Harley!"

 **(Styles)**

They both stumbled through into the door of his home as she kept herself wrapped around his neck, he slammed the door with his foot, still carrying her as she began kissing his neck.

He sighed, showing no expression to her, but was rather feeling a numerous amount of pleasurable vibes running all throughout his body, "You shouldn't have drank all those shots".

She trailed her kisses from his neck up towards his cheek and then onto his lips, "But we had to celebrate my team's victory". she pouted, pecking him on the lips once more as she buried her face into his neck.

He groaned, throwing his head back as he rolled his eyes, "We 'celebrated' every night in the past regardless if your team won or not".

"Awww C'mon Styles…." She traced her finger up and down his neck, causing him to shiver in a good feeling manner.

She purred into his ear, "...You know you want to".

He grabbed her hand, pulling it away from his neck in an aggressive manner, "Why do you still come for me, I thought you wanted nothing to do with me".

She rose her head up to face him directly, pressing her nose against his as she gave him a sensual but manipulative grin, she cupped his cheek as she closed her eyes, "Because no one makes a better lover than you".

He smirked, "Amelia Amelia, I told you before, once you have a taste of me you'll never want anyone else". She didn't say a word after that, but rather instead, brought him into another kiss, a passionate filled one which he promptly returned. He made his way to the bedroom, kicking the door close as they both fell onto the bed.

 **Well there you guys have it, the second chapter, what did you guys think? Please make sure to review and if you have any questions then feel free to ask me, I'll happily answer them for you, see you next chapter!**

 **Next Chapter- Chaos Ensues**


	5. Chaos Ensues

**Like I promised guys! Here is the next chapter following the one I just uploaded, I hope you guys enjoy it as well and please make sure to let me know what your thoughts about the story and chapter are so far, enjoy!**

 **(Harley)**

Pain, that's all she felt, nothing else could circulate throughout her mind other than when was the pain going to stop. She tossed and she turned, groaning uncomfortably with every move she took.

" W-where am I…"

"My home".

She took a moment to get herself together, still feeling a bit out of place as she opened her eyes and began noticing the broken windows, the high leveled ceiling with industrial lamps and rotten wooden walls, she was in a warehouse, and more so, it looked like it hadn't been occupied in years.

"Good to see you're not dead, now I don't need to worry about disposing a body". She had ignored his remark, taking it as a dark joke instead.

Her eyes slowly began settling on this mysterious figure who she was talking to, tall, slim, pale as if he hadn't stepped foot under the sun for a long time, yet the complexion he had greatly enhanced the color of his golden eyes and deep black abyss like hair.

"You…...you live here?"

He nodded, giving her a blunt expression as if there was nothing wrong with him living in an abandoned and creepy warehouse.

She gave him a weary smile, "It's…...nice".

"I know it's a dump, but I appreciate your lie".

A gasp escaped her lips, "Wolf"! She got up but quickly fell down, unable to withstand the dizziness in her head that she was still feeling.

"Ow...ngh". She hissed quietly to herself, carefully grazing her fingers against the bloody cuts on her knees and legs that she received from the fall off of Wolf's motorcycle.

"Here". He crouched down in front of her, gesturing for her to climb on his back, she hesitated at first but eventually did so, allowing herself to be carried over to a mattress which was neatly covered in folded blankets and pillows.

She hissed once more to herself when he placed her down as gently as possible, he walked away only to come back with a first aid kit, kneeling in front of Harley as he tended to her wounds next.

It was quiet, and awkward to say the least, he wasn't doing anything except focusing on making sure he bandaged her wounds right, and she was still feeling out of it, yet she knew she had to say something otherwise she would continue feeling uncomfortable.

"W-what's your name?"

"Chaos". Is all he said, just one word, and even she wasn't sure whether he was serious or joking, was his name really that? If so, what kind of parents did he have was her question then.

"Why do you live here?"

She felt his touch on her wound disappear, shifting her eyes towards him where she was suddenly as stiff as a statue, he was staring right at her, those supernova like eyes were beating her down and she didn't like it.

"Because I want to". He continued on with her wound, smirking slightly in a menacing manner as he could definitely tell she was afraid and nervous.

"Where do you go to school?"

"I don't". He tightened her bandages, causing her to flinch from the pressure being applied on her wound.

A frown had grown on her lips, and it was for several reasons, One, she felt like complete crap, she had a headache and she knew it wasn't going to leave anytime soon. Second, this guy was going nowhere with her, his responses to all her questions were as bland as Mr. Oberlin's teaching (no offense to him) and Third, she didn't know where Wolf was or where exactly she was, well, besides knowing it was an abandoned Warehouse, but where? She didn't know.

"You don't talk much". She sighed, staring down at her bandaged wound which she softly touched.

His eyes remained cold and brutal, "What's there to talk about, I just met you".

She shrugged, "I don't know, but I think it's only fitting that I know a bit more about the guy who saved me".

"It's not like we're marrying, so you really don't need to know anything besides the fact that I was the person who helped you, so there".

Her frown deepened, she furrowed her eyes up at him while crossing her arms, "What if I wanted to be friends?"

He looked at her in an even darker way, "Friends? Are you joking? I don't do friends".

"Well I do, So here, My name's Harley Redfield, I'm new here to the region and just started at Veilstone High, My parents are idiot adventurers who dump me in new regions whenever I get into trouble and I have six pokemon and support battling".

He was thrown off by how open she was with him, her frown had quickly faded away and now turned into a smile, a genuine smile that literally hurted him.

"Why….why are you smiling?"

"Because even though you annoyed me for not talking, I want to thank you, I'm grateful for your act, If you wouldn't have found me….then who knows what might have happened to me….really, thank you".

He said nothing, but rather instead continued looking down at her, gazing deep within her crystal like eyes, something felt out of place, his cheeks, they were becoming much warmer than usual, his heartbeat had fastened which greatly surprised him since he always convinced himself he didn't have one.

"It's….it's nothing". He shifted his face away, unable to continue gazes with her, he was embarrassed and had hoped that she didn't see what just happened.

"Are you ok?" she peeked over, trying to check up on him only he refused to face her, quickly looking away every chance he got.

"Let's just get you home, wherever you live".

The thought of going home and taking a long hot shower and resting in bed got her hyped immediately, her eyes lit up more than the lights in the building which frightened him a bit.

"I'll take that as a hell yeah, now hop on". He crouched down in front of her, letting her climb back on as they headed out the door.

 **(Moments Later)**

"This is it".

He stopped at the front entrance, staring up at the hundred story building, no expression, just a blank face with a sigh.

"Well, I'm not surprised, you look like the type to live a lavish lifestyle".

She frowned, "I may look like that type, but If it were up to me, I'd be happy with something much simpler, it's my parents who think showering me with luxuries and this lifestyle will help me forget that they're barely around, yet they fail to realize that it only makes things worse".

"I understand".

"You do?" she lowered her chin down to his shoulder, having their faces just inches apart, something that made him really nervous.

He shook it off, choosing instead to act as if nothing was wrong, "You didn't think I lived in that warehouse my whole life did you"?

She remained silent at first, but then gave a weak chuckle, "I don't know, you barely talked so I assumed you've been there for a while".

His head shook back and forth, "I know what it's like having a life of luxury, it can be nice at times, but when it's just one person it gets to be lonely".

The warmth of her cheeks was heavily transferred onto his shoulder, he could hear her soft whispers, "It does….just you versus the world….no one deserves to be alone".

"You're falling asleep". He bluntly remarked.

She nodded, humming quietly to herself, "I am".

Air blew out through his nose, "Hey you, don't fall asleep on me".

He moved around wildly, hoping to get a response back from Harley and reassure him she wasn't completely asleep, but not a sound came out from her.

"Shit". His eyes surfaced up once more to the building, he knew what he needed to do and he really didn't want to.

"Welcome!" all eyes were quickly on him, the staff remained quiet and watched him through every step until one of the bellhops finally approached him.

"E-excuse me sir, a-are you a resident of this building"?

He stood silent, keeping his eyes pierced directly onto the younger looking male's forest green ones, he struck something within the hazel haired worker, seeing how nervous he quickly got, "Are you old enough to work here"?

An answer was ignored, "What is your name"? He fixed his glasses up, trying to hold a strong front against the intimidating raven haired male.

Her name quickly came to mind, "Chaos, Redfield….I'm Harley's cousin".

"Is that right-"

"You're Ms. Redfield's cousin?!" the concierge quickly rushed over, pulling back the bellhop who was slightly confused by her reaction.

"What do you think?" he asked, turning sideways to reveal Harley sleeping on his back, both workers had shifted their gazes back and forth between the two, pale skin, raven hair, that seemed to be enough for the woman, but not so much for the boy.

She bowed down to him, "I'm deeply sorry for the confusion Mr. Redfield, Christian, from now on please recognize this young man as a resident of this complex".

"Y-yes". He nodded, unable to stop thinking that something felt off.

"Right this way, you'll be heading to the 100th floor". She showed him all the way to the elevator, even going as far as to press the button for him with a smile.

"Thanks". His body twisted in chills from the woman's cringing smile, he was just glad to be by himself, excluding Harley who was just asleep.

"97..98...99...100". The small bell rung, sliding the doors right open and allowing him onto the floor, the amount of space and count of only two doors quickly became noticeable.

"Not bad". He guessed on which one to go first and chose the correct door, carefully putting her down, he began searching her pockets until he found her key, accessing entrance into her home.

The lights automatically came on, his feet took him all over the place, personally giving himself a tour of the place, at least until he was able to find her bedroom which he then entered.

"Mnm". she flopped back onto the bed when he managed to pry her off his back, he watched as she curled up in warmth, prompting the raven haired male to grab the sheets and move them over her sleeping figure.

"I should have just left you by the entrance".

A content smile washed over her face when she snuggled deep into her blankets.

He shook his head, running his hand through his hair tiringly, "Guess that's that".

His hand reached for the knob, stopping just inches away when he caught something from the corner of his eye, a large ivory box resting on her vanity, white pearls embedded onto the sides with gold flakes melted into it.

The door was far from him now, his full attention was focused on that box, and the things that were kept in it, he thought about it for a second before growing a devious grin, "No harm in collecting a fee".

"What the hell"? It wouldn't budge, the lid was sealed as if concrete had been used to close it.

Instead he grabbed it, lifting the box up in his possession where he soon realized that something very valuable was inside to make it this heavy, without another blink he went straight for the door, but quickly turned back when he heard Harley mumbling in her sleep.

 _ ***Thank you***_

Her words were playing over and over in his head, then came her smile, that same feeling from earlier returned, and now this time he couldn't bring himself to steal it from her, the more he thought about taking it the more it began hurting inside.

"What the hell's a matter with me?" he shook his head, blinking tightly in a repeating manner to brush off all the thoughts he was having of her.

One glance at Harley, and then one glance at the box, he threw his head back against the door, sighing angrily to himself, "Fuck me".

 **(Morning)**

She tossed and turned, hoping to feel his warm toned figure, but all she came across was the cold side on which he slept on earlier that night, her eyes fluttered open only to come in contact with the sun, "We overslept, you should have been out of here already".

A devious smile crept over Amelia's lips, becoming a bit cat like, something that greatly attracted him, "I should have, but then I was hoping we could have a bit more fun".

He began buttoning up his shirt, staring at himself in the mirror to check if everything was in place, "Some of us actually work for a living, we all can't be models with time to spare".

She remained flat on her stomach on the bed, using only part of the sheet to cover her bottom,"Models are incredibly busy, I just know how to manage my time and sneak in a little fun when possible".

He quirked his brow up, "And yet I was the guy you said was a distraction to your work and needed to be removed".

A soft giggle escaped her lips, "I say a lot of things I don't mean".

He watched as she crept out of the bed, holding the sheet up to cover her slimmed figure as she slowly made her way to the restroom, purposely dropping the blanket as she passed by him.

His eyes followed after her, becoming more lustful as a sultrily smile came upon his face, "Yeah, you do". He began unbuttoning his shirt, following in after the blonde who turned the shower on.

 **(Wolf)**

He pulled up to the front gate, pulling his helmet off as he looked at his watch for the twelfth time this morning, "C'mon, where are you"? He mumbled, whipping his head from side to side on alert for her presence.

A black car pulled up to the front, he watched as the driver walked over, opening the door up for the figure that stepped out, "Please call me if you need me to come".

Relief quickly came to play when he saw Harley be that figure, "I will, thank you Ezekiel".

Her eyes caught sight of Wolf who had begun making his way over to her, "Harley! What happened to you last night!? I went back to where you fell and you were gone, I drove all throughout the city just to look for you!"

She rubbed the back of her neck nervously, flinching when she forgot that Zane had left bruises on her neck, luckily she wore a turtleneck to cover it up, "I met the strangest guy last night, he was the one who picked me off the side of the road and took me back to his home where he helped me out".

He looked at her in a skeptical manner, not liking how that sounded, "That sounds pretty suspicious, are you sure nothing happened to you?"

She nodded, giving him an assuring smile, "I am, he was a bit…..strange, but he meant no harm".

 **(Flashback)**

"Chaos"? She opened her eyes to the brutal light shining in through her window, becoming annoyed by the groggy feeling she had right now, a throbbing head, dry throat, aching body, and stinging pains on her wounds.

There was no response, however she came to see the key to her place on her vanity as well as a note on her ivory box.

"What's this…." she reached for it, now picking it off as she laid her eyes down to the words.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to fall asleep on a strangers back? Well now you know. P.S. I used your shower and raided your fridge, consider it a hassle fee".

Her arms dropped to her sides, she looked back down at the box, "He didn't try to….did he?" she mumbled, grazing her left hand over the smooth surface of the container.

 **(Flashback End)**

"Well, as long as nothing happened to you, then it's all fine, but aside from that, how are you feeling"? He hooked his finger down on her turtleneck, pulling it down to reveal the blue and black markings on her neck, his stomach turned at the sight, but more so, it fueled his anger towards Zane even more.

She slapped his hand away softly, "I'll be fine, it's just some bruising and a few minor cuts, nothing critical".

A frown curved down onto his lips, "None of this should have happened, I should have never taken you there, it's all my fault, I'm sorry Harley".

His head turned away, he felt guilty about the whole situation, now unable to face her properly, "Don't be sorry".

Her hand cupped his cheek, bringing his attention back to her as she gave him a smile, "I actually enjoyed the rush I got from it all…...weird huh".

He couldn't help but stifle a chuckle at how lousy she was at trying to comfort him, but he appreciated her effort, "Weird is good".

They both hurried to their classes where Wolf told Harley that he would meet her after class before splitting away, it was just her alone in the hall, "Rough night"? She was startled by that familiar voice, quickly spinning around only to come face to face with Styles, he placed his hand against her, trapping her against the door.

"What makes you say that"? She faked a smirk, hoping he would just stop what he was doing and enter the classroom.

His hand quickly grabbed onto her turtleneck, pulling it down all the way to reveal her colored markings, "Because either these are some very kinky hickey's, or someones into S&M…."

"...Or….." he leaned further down towards her, she rolled her lips in, pressing her body as hard as she could towards the door, magically hoping that she would just disappear into it.

"...someone got their hands around you very brutally, and I don't mean that in a good way". Her body shivered over and over as he traced his finger over the bruises.

"That's none of your business". She pushed him away.

He was quick to chuckle, remaining calm to her defensive attitude, "But it is, as a staff member of this school, it's my job to make sure no harm is being done to our students, inside and out of the campus grounds".

"Save it, I don't need your help so just leave me alone".

"Have it your way". He closed his eyes, walking past Harley as he opened the door, entering through where the sounds of girls squealing joyously could be heard.

"Late again!" pouted Mr. Oberlin, crossing his arms angrily as Style's laughed and winked.

"I had a wild morning".

"I don't even want to know what that means". He sighed while rubbing his temples.

"Um…" his attention shifted back to the door where Harley came in.

"Even the new student has picked up your tardiness, ugh!"

"Don't forget about me". The door slammed open with Esteban strolling in, basking in the female attention like the day before.

Mr. Oberlin threw his head back, "Arceus just give me a normal class for once".

"Alright everyone, get a pen or pencil out because we have a pop quiz today".

Everybody groaned at the same time, "You might as well just shove a stapler up my-"

"OK, too much". Blurted Elizabeth, a repulsed look on her face as she tried forgetting Esteban's words.

"Take one and pass the rest back". He handed a stack to each row.

Elizabeth took one, then passed it back to Harley, she tried taking the stack but couldn't, instead she had been faced with her classmate who spun back to her, "You have balls Harley, but Zane won't stop now until he sees you and Wolf in tears".

She said nothing in return, now being able to grab the stack without effort, all she could think about was Elizabeth's words, so blunt, so cold, so cringing.

"Hey Eli, I'll pay you twenty bucks to do my quiz". Esteban whipped out a twenty, waving it up in the air where the brunette watched in a dead panned expression.

Elizabeth sighed, "How about you pay me twenty and do your own test".

A pout formed on his lips, but then quickly turned into a smirk as he waved the bill over to Harley, "How about you cutie"?

Something came flying across the room, hitting Esteban right in the head, it was a board eraser, "Ow!"

This was her first time seeing Styles so assertively, though she didn't know if he really meant it, or if it was just for show, "Stop bribing your peers, you fool".

There was bickering soon after, yet she chose to ignore it and instead focused down on her paper, though no matter how hard she tried, her mind was still focused on the events that happened last night.

 _ ***Who is this Chaos guy…..***_

 **(Lunch)**

"I'm starving". He placed his hand over his stomach, hating the sound of how it growled for food.

There was a lot of noise not too far from them, she looked around, seeing a bunch of students quickly scatter upon seeing "her".

Porcelain fair skin, piercing ruby colored eyes, a figure to die for and beautiful midnight hair that straightened down to her waist, this girl was like the definition of a vampiric beauty, if there was such a thing existing.

"Hey, who's that?" she pointed over to the girl who went over to the largest tree in sight, now sitting down as she took a book out and placed headphone's in her ears, bumping the volume up to quite possibly the most it can.

He was quick to shake his head, "Keep away, That's Jillian Blackwood, the chief of police's daughter, anybody who messes with you know what, stays away from her, and so should you".

"As in the city's Chief of Police"? A nod confirmed it.

She said nothing else, but rather instead began walking towards Jillian, ignoring the protests Wolf was hissing out at her, "What's the matter with you?! Stop"!

He clicked his tongue, "What the hell is she up to now"?

Her body stiffened when she began noticing how people nearby were now staring at her, staring at her as if she was a lunatic for doing what she was about to do.

Her shade darkened when Harley stopped in front, now staring down with a smile.

She looked up from her book, pulling down her headphones as she blankly gazed into Harley's eyes.

"Hi! I'm-" she was immediately interrupted.

"Let me stop you there Snow white, My father's the chief of police of this city and a hard ass, so before you think of introducing yourself any further and getting all chummy I'm just going to save you the trouble of finding out on your own or through gossip, so take a moment and let that sink in very slowly".

She shook her head, stifling a laugh as she found Jillian's attitude refreshing, "Yeah, I was just informed of that, but I don't see what's there to be bothered or scared by".

Her eyes went back down to her book, yet she still continued her conversation with Harley, "Well for one, I could easily have his men arrest you and charged, second, I can put you behind bars for a very long time, and third, I can ruin your life".

A tut came out from her mouth, "You can, but you won't, mostly because you look like the type who wouldn't be abusive in power".

A smirk formed on Jillian's eyes, yet she still refused to look away from her book, "It does help in keeping the fakes away from me, just a bunch of plastic girls who would eventually talk crap behind my back and steal my boyfriend….if I had one".

"It must be hard". She made a half frown.

"What are you talking about"? Scoffed the ruby eyed girl.

"Being alone in this school, nobody to talk to-"

"My dad's the most hated man here, I know that, but I'm the one who chooses to stay alone".

Aren't you bothered by it"?

She shrugged, "Why should I? It's not like I like my dad, the man's a prick".

A weary laugh escaped Harley's lips, "Same, although in my opinion, I think my dad is a complete moron, sometimes I wonder how I'm related to him".

She stopped and looked up at her, "Harley, right?"

A nod she gave to confirm it, being followed with a smile towards Jillian.

"Either this can turn into a beautiful friendship, or a nasty disaster".

 **(Styles)**

"Idiot….Idiot…...Idiot….lord what a fucking Idiot". He kept racing through the papers, marking each in red marker as Mr. Oberlin watched frantically at all the F's Styles was giving.

"Um…..Styles, are you sure all those are F's"?

The tanned male switched his eyes over from the paper towards his boss who jolted, "As much as I wish they weren't, they are, these kids are all complete morons, look at this, someone couldn't even write their name in the right slot".

Sweat was building up on the young teachers face, he knew Styles was right, yet he always tried to have faith in his students and their intelligence, however it could all be fading away now.

He slammed the marker down, taking in a deep breath as he gave up, not wanting to look further at the idiotic answers students had put on the quiz, "The only ones who managed to get a good grade were Elizabeth, Esteban, Harley, and a couple of others".

"So there is hope". Sighed Mr. Oberlin in relief.

There was a knock on the door, they both turned to it, watching as a boy popped in through.

"Hey Styles, we need to talk".

Mr. Oberlin looked at them, shifting his gaze back and forth as if he were suspicious, suspicious at the tone this student had given Styles who didn't seem bothered by it.

He certainly wasn't a student from any of his classes, tall, an intimidating husky build, deep mocha eyes and short brown hair that complimented well with his pale complexion along with the light amount of facial hair on his chin and mustache.

"Excuse me for a moment". He winked back at the glasses wearing male, finding it amusing how he pouted his lips with a frown.

A sigh escaped his lips, "Maybe I should have become a lawyer like my brothers".

"What's so important that you needed to interrupt me while working?"

His expression took a toll for the worse, solemn and cold, "We're being called out right now".

"For what?" he asked, quirking his brow up curiously.

"A Big bank challenge, the boss and the others are already heading to the Vanderbelt Estate uptown from the city".

"A big bank match? What's the prize per match?"

"Ten thousand every round".

A gleam grew through his eyes, the sound of those words rang well through his ears, "Rich people sure do like to throw their money around, oh well, this should be easy, we can collect an easy hundred grand and split it amongst each other".

"My exact thoughts, so what do you say"?

He looked down at his watch and then back at the door's window where he saw Mr. Oberlin secretly taking a sip from his flask.

"A simple lie will do and then we'll head out".

 **(Kanto)**

"Mnm…." she tossed and turned in her bed, ruffling her silky platinum blonde hair into her pillows only to make them messier, she stopped, now facing the alarm clock by her bedside and opened her mesmerizing lilac colored eyes.

She gasped, "It's Friday!" she jumped out of bed and ran into the closet, throwing outfit after outfit onto the ground only to step out in her outfit, a pair of denim semi faded blue shorts with the ends folded upwards, a mint green spaghetti strap blouse that hugged her waist tightly and fell freely past her hips like a dress, her feet sported rich brown ankle boots and a green beret to complete her look. She took one glance over at her vanity mirror, admiring her cute clothing, she grabbed her brush and combed it through her long beautiful hair, smiling once more to her reflection. "Finally, Today's our trip to Saffron city ". She pumped a fist up into the air, rushing out of her room and down the stairs, she continued onto the never ending halls of her large home, stopping when she found herself in the dining hall, her father was seated across the end of the table, reading a newspaper.

"Dad!" he looked up from his place, smiling over at the blonde who walked over to join his side for breakfast. He pulled his reading glasses off, whipping his similar blonde locks aside which had begun hovering over his face. "There's my princess, did you sleep well last night?" she had stuffed her face with the food brought to her, only able to nod with a puffing cheek smile.

"That's great, I also got off with your mother on the phone, she really misses us". his smile lightened as he lowered the newspaper.

She had paced down her eating, facing down at her plate with a saddened smile, "I miss her too…..and Theo? How is he?"

"She said he really misses you too, every day he's asking when you'll be coming back".

"I miss him too, It's been so long since I've seen him and Niko, but I guess they'll just have to stick it out until I come back".

He cleared his throat, putting down his newspaper completely, "Yes, about that…."

"Father"? She looked at him quizzically.

"Your mother and I feel it's time for you to go back home, to Veilstone City".

Her eyes grew wide, she was surprised nonetheless, "W-what?"

She shook her head, standing up in anger, "N-no, I promised to come with you to Kanto and help you with the business".

He grabbed her hand, gesturing her to take her seat once more, "And you did, more than I ever imagined, you helped me open four more branches and it's likely that it won't stop there, you did as promised and now it's time for you to go home and live your life like a normal teenager again".

She frowned at the sudden news, but already knew that this would eventually happen, she flashed him a faint smile, squeezing her father's hand in return.

"What about you?". his lips curved into a soft grin.

"I still have matters to attend to here, but I promise when It's all done, I'll come back home and we can all be a family again". her cheeks turned pink with joy as she felt more comforted with his words.

He took a sip of his coffee, "How are you feeling, you know, about returning to school, It's been over a year already".

She stretched her arms out, "Well, It definitely makes me nervous, I haven't seen my friends in a long time so who knows If they will remember me, and adjusting to school will be a challenge since I already got accustomed to independent studies". he chuckled, pushing his chair back to stand up.

"You're a strong and mature girl, I know you'll do fine, I only hope that soon in the future we'll be able to all reunite as a family". she could see the sadness in his smile when he looked down at her, but then quickly faded when he shook his head.

"Well, I have the trip to Saffron for the next two days, Your mother had me arrange a flight for you tomorrow morning, You should start packing and getting your things ready, the chauffeur will come for you at five, say hello to your mother and brother for me". he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, she was surprised by the tear that fell on the tip of her nose.

"Dad…" she whispered, watching him with a stunned manner when he revealed the rest of his tears, he shook his head, wiping them away with a smile, "I love you Chiara, take care of yourself". he waited for her answer, she held back her own tears, nodding in a determined manner towards her dad.

"I will dad, come back soon".

 **And that concludes this chapter, what did you guys think? What do you think about the characters so far? Let me know in a review also stating what you think of the story so far, I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll be back soon hopefully to bring you a next chapter.**

 **(Characters introduced in this chapter)**

 **Chaos-** A mysterious boy who helps Harley, he lives in an abandoned warehouse and seems to care little of what others think, he can be quite scary when he portrays a malicious grin. It is quite possible that he might have been smitten with Harley.

 **Chiara-** A gorgeous girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind and opinions, she has all the confidence one would need to intimidate their opponents. She left overseas for a year, helping her father open up new branches for his business. However now she has returned back to the city.

 **Jillian-** A blunt and straight forward girl who is not taking anybody's crap, her father is the city's chief of police which makes her the ultimate target and source for people's hatred and fear of the law. Though because her father is a powerful figure, Jillian does not take advantage of it and would rather just be left alone to practice and listen to music, though, that doesn't mean she is oblivious to the underworld and everything that goes on down there.

 **James-** A young husky intimidating looking male who seems to be affiliated with Bloody Rosario, even more so being one of its members, he also attends Veilstone High and seems to keep to himself, he doesn't seem bothered by how others see him talking to Styles casually, especially during school.

 **Christian-** A scared and shy young male who seems to be working secretly at the living complex Harley is staying in, he also seems to have a job in the school's library as well as having an affiliation with Bloody rosario as one of its members, many might believe his shy and frightened facade, but others can see right through it.

 **Next Chapter- The Veilstone Princess**


	6. A decision is made

**Hi guys, I'm back with the next and long awaited chapter of Last game, I hope you guys like it and please let me know if you have any concerns, questions, or suggestions, if your character was not mentioned, don't worry, they will come and have more plot in the next chapters, every character will have their shining moment, but I do hope you guys like it, it took longer to update than I expected because I wanted to write more for this chapter, I figured you guys deserved a longer chapter for all the waiting you've had to do :) (P.S. I uploaded this at two in the morning, so forgive me for any mistakes lol)**

 **(Vanderbelt Estate)**

"Rich people sure do enjoy battles". mumbled James, looking at the rows of chairs occupied by special guests paying to see them battle.

Styles smirked, "They're too lazy to train their own pokemon or too old to be in this field, all the better for us, right"?

"The winner! Christian from Bloody Rosario"! They had focused on the battle that just ended, clapping for their ally who excitedly ran to them.

"Sweet! That's another ten grand for us"!

James patted Christian on the back, "Nice work rookie, you may not have a full team, but you'll get there soon, and then you'll be ready to join in on the big matches".

They were interrupted when Styles scoffed, putting the hood of his cloak over his head, "You were ok, now watch how the pros do it for a fifty grand match".

"F-fifty grand"? Stuttered Christian, looking at James in disbelief, but they didn't deny it.

"It's true, a double battle with me and Styles, if we win our group gains fifty grand".

"Whoa…" Chrisitan stood in shock, following both Styles and James who made their way to the battlefield, facing against their rivals who immediately took a disliking to them.

"So you're Bloody Rosario…" one of them said, a female with bright violet hair and daring green eyes, she had a small beauty mark under her left eye and deep dimples upon smirking.

"We heard about you, you're one of the titan groups". Exclaimed a second, this time a male who had electrifying blue hair and voidless black eyes, he had a mysterious black marking tattooed above and beneath his right eye.

"The titan what"? Questioned Styles, clueless of what they meant.

"It's the name given to the most well known and powerful dominating battle groups, you're one of the titan groups of Sinnoh".

"And who are you supposed to be with"? Asked James, never once seeing both of these trainers.

"Royal cobra, I'm Phoebe".

"And I'm Elliot".

"Never heard of it, or of you two". Sighed Styles, not interested in his opponents anymore.

Phoebe had shown visible irritation towards Styles remark, "Well you're about to remember us after this, Royal Cobra's going to dethrone Bloody Rosario as one of the Titans".

"Not likely". Chuckled James, pulling out a pokeball.

The referee finally appeared on the field, "Trainers! Are you ready"?!

"Ready"!

"Begin"!

Styles and James had thrown their pokeballs into the air, "Glaceon! Come out"!

"Sylveon! It's all yours"!

Phoebe and Elliot threw there's as well, "Liepard! I need you"!

"Luxray! Take em down"!

"This is an interesting mashup". Said Narcissa, watching the battle from one of the balconies as Amelia joined her.

"This match is already over". Quoted the Blonde, sighing as she rested her eyes down on Styles, something which Narcissa noticed.

"I know that look…..it's the same look you make whenever you keep falling for him".

"Styles and I….what we shared, what we had, it can never be buried".

Her friend frowned, and with a scowl she shook her head, unable to understand fully what Amelia meant or felt, "I can't exactly understand what you and Styles had together, but I do know he's hurt you many times, that guy is unstable, he's broken you mentally many times, and I won't allow him to do it another".

A tiny curve formed on Amelia's lips on the top right corner, she rested her chin on top of her palm as she leaned over the balcony, "If it's him, I don't mind…..there are just some things you will never understand Narcissa, our story is one to still be told, and it has yet to end".

 **(Six years ago)**

The counselor sighed, it was partial distress and the rest irritation, "Amelia, I don't understand you, you're a beautiful and intelligent girl who comes from a prominent family, so why do you like picking fights with other students"?

The blonde laughed, mocking the older figure as she placed her feet up on the desk, "They started it, what was I supposed to do, back off and be called a wimp"?

"Yes, or you call a staff member and let us handle it, that's what we do". She pushed the teens feet off the desk, now pacing around the blonde who had short razored cut hair at the time, heavy liner donned her eyes along with piercings all along her ears, her wrists were covered in metal bracelets while she wore her tie up as a headband and had her top buttons of her blouse undone, purposely showing off cleavage.

"No offense, but punks like those aren't going to learn anything unless you beat the crap out of them". She had enough of it, it was the same thing all the time, the counselor would try counseling her, and then she would get detention or a suspension.

Before the counselor said anything, Amelia waved her hand back, halfway through the door as she knew the drill already, "I know I know, detention, got it".

She had little to care for about school, as for her typical day, it was a fight or two she would get into, some arguing with her teachers, and then a visit with the counselor or the principal, and even though her parents threatened her continuously with boarding school again, they had yet to take action.

"Ahem". She knocked at the door, waking up the teacher overlooking the detention room.

"Ah, it's you, you already know, pick a seat and be quiet".

"Yeah yeah". Mumbled Amelia, picking a seat all the way in the back, little did she know that one of the other students in detention would quickly change things for her.

"Well well, and here I thought detention was going to be boring, but with your presence here, everything suddenly became more blissful". She was approached by a handsome gray haired male, but even his good looks weren't enough to keep her interested, let alone get a glance from her.

She didn't respond to him, instead she faced towards the window, longing to be out of detention already, but her avoidance of him only made him more intrigued, it was then that he sat beside her, "I'm new by the way, I came from Alola, and you"?

"..." Still nothing, she kept gazing at the window, drifting off into her own thoughts.

"Oooooooook….I'm Styles by the way, and you"?

"Why are you talking to me"? She sighed, not afraid to show that she was annoyed by him.

He chuckled, flashing his best flirty grin when she finally looked his way, "Because you're hot, and I'm hot, and we could be a hot couple".

She didn't find his comment funny, she stared at him blankly, "Not interested, and you should know, I've kicked just about every guy's ass in this school".

"It's true". Answered another kid who sat a few rows away from them.

Styles laughed again, "I don't mind, I like a girl who can handle her own".

"Don't waste your time, I'm not interested".

He remained quiet for a few seconds, looking back at the teacher who had fallen asleep, it was there that he grabbed Amelia's wrist, pulling her up out of her seat where he dragged her to the window, "What the hell are you doing"?

"What does it look like, we're ditching". He opened up the window slowly and quietly, signaling the other students to keep their mouths shut which they agreed to after seeing his death glare.

He helped her out, landing on top of tree branch which broke when they made a sudden movement, "Agh"!

"O-ow". She had landed ontop of him, both of them groaning as they could feel the aching pain in their bodies, but it was quickly covered with laughter, now looking up at the second story of the building, where the detention room was at.

"I can't believe you made me ditch detention". She cleaned the grass off her skirt, now thinking of all the detentions she was going to receive for ditching this one.

"What's the matter, scared"? He smirked, angering Amelia who denied it.

"I never got your name by the way". They made their way to the gates of the school, Styles began closing in on her, walking side by side with his shoulders bumping hers from time to time.

"Amelia".

"Well Amelia, what's a beautiful girl like you doing picking fights with guys"? They were strolling down the street, being several blocks away from the school now.

She scoffed, following with a stiff laugh, "What, because I'm beautiful I can't fight"?

He shook his head, "No, it's just…...a girl like you, I wouldn't expect to be a fighter or troublesome, you look like you belong in a boarding school or like Ms. Preppy going through her rebellious phase".

She rolled her eyes, "I was in one, I got myself kicked out because I couldn't take it, the expectations, the standards everyone had of me, I'm sick of people telling me what I should be".

He looked over at her, quirking an eyebrow, wondering what she meant by that, "What do they want you to be"?

"The perfect girl, because of how I look and where I come from, they expect me to be someone fragile and tamed, I'm sick of it, I'm not weak, I'm not perfect, I can't be the girl they want me to be".

"So don't, but that doesn't mean you have to go around looking like a delinquent or acting like one, just…...do what you want to do, act like the real you, not like someone else to piss the people in your life off". He pulled the tie from her hair off, handing it back to her in her hand and buttoning her shirt up, she was rendered speechless, not because of what he was doing, but by his words, he was someone she only met minutes ago, and yet she felt automatically connected with him.

"For what it's worth, I don't think you look weak at all, and it's not because of how you're dressed". He winked down at her, causing her to giggle unexpectedly which she quickly covered up with a cough.

"You're a strange guy, you know that"?

"I know, but I guarantee you're going to fall in love with me". He continued smiling down at her, putting his hands behind his back as he caught a glimpse of her cheeks blushing up.

"What makes you think that"? She chuckled, finding his cockiness quite bold.

"I don't think, I know, trust me". He kept giving her that soft charming grin, she quickly looked away, now facing the other side as he chuckled.

"Sooooooo…...Where should we go for our date"?

She whipped her head back, "Date"?!

 **(Present time)**

James had shot his arm upwards, "Sylveon! Use Moonblast"!

Styles faced his palm forward, "Glaceon! Follow it up with blizzard"!

Both pokemon had evaded the double flamethrower, Glaceon's body disappeared throughout the blizzard that appeared on the field while Sylveon's pink body aura brought about a large sphere of light from the sky, combining it with the snowy weather.

"Get away"! Shouted both Phoebe and Elliot, watching helplessly as their pokemon were struck directly by the combination attack.

"No"!

"Liepard and Luxray are unable to battle"!

"See? You're no match for us". Smirked Styles, calling back his Glaceon as James did the same, both trainers now calling out new pokemon to go up against their rivals.

"Trainers! Call out your next pokemon"!

Elliot and Phoebe went first, "Meinshao! You're up"!

"Swampert! It's all you"!

Styles threw his pokeball first, "Arcanine! Go"!

James went after, "Pidgeot! It's your turn"!

"Battle begin"!

"Meinshao! Aura sphere on Arcanine"!

"Swampert! Ice beam on Pidgeot"!

Meinshao moved too quickly, it bounced off of Swamperts back, doing a front flip as it released a blue aura sphere from in between it's palms, directing it towards Arcanine while Swampert fired an Ice beam towards Pidgeot.

Styles struck his hand forward, "Flamethrower"!

James followed it up, "Pidgeot! Use air slash"!

Both fire and ice clashed, forming a giant steam cloud on the field as Pidgeot held it's left wing up, swirling it around where a white sphere of light with blue crescents circling around it formed, it shot it towards Aura sphere, having it collide where a giant wave of gust formed, blowing back all the pokemon with force.

"Thunder punch! Go"! Shouted Elliot.

"Hydropump"! Ordered Phoebe.

"You had your turn"! Yelled James, signaling his Pidgeot to go forward where it dodged Meinshao's thunderpunch, instead allowing Style's Arcanine to appear behind it with a fire fang waiting, once again clashing attacks when it bit down on its rivals sparking fist.

"Steel wing"! Both of it's wings had turn metallic, it soared down while turning sideways, slicing directly through Swampert's hydro pump and destroying it before coming down and tackling the water type into the ground.

"Grab it"! Shouted Phoebe, snickering deviously when Swampert grabbed a hold of Pidgeot's wing, it was unable to escape.

"Slam it"! She growled.

Styles was quick to react, "Arcanine! Extreme speed"!

Before it could even move, Arcanine had tackled itself into the water pokemon, freeing Pidgeot from its grasp as James thanked his partner with a nod.

"Close combat"! They were left stunned by Meinshao's matching speed, it's body began glowing red as it took over Arcanine, repeating punch after punch and kick after kick onto the fire type.

"Brave Bird"! Shouted James, striking his hand forward as Pidgeot tucked its wings in, shooting itself down as it's body ignited into flames and then released a blinding blue aura.

"Ice punch"! Ordered Phoebe, going directly in, both Swampert's fist collided with Pidgeot's incoming body, releasing a blinding turquoise light followed by an explosion.

"Ngh". they were shielding their eyes, waiting for the smoke to clear.

"Pidgeot"! The flying type of frozen solid within a block of ice meanwhile Swampert was suffering from severe damage, barely having the energy to stand.

"Argh! That's it! Arcanine use flare blitz"! Shouted Styles, preparing to end it once and for all.

It released a peircing roar, forcefully igniting it's body into flames as it charged rapidly like missile into Meinshao first, tackling the fighting type into the wall before recoiling and doing the same with Swampert, giving it no time at all to defend.

"Free Pidgeot"! It charged right into the block of ice, breaking and melting it instantly as it then released a deadly stream of blue fire from it's mouth.

"Alright Pidgeot! Finish them off with Hurricane"! James called out, watching his pokemon flap down it's enlarged wings, whipping up a deadly storm of gusts that combined with Arcanines blue fire and creating a heat storm which both Swampert and Meinshao were trapped in.

"Get out of there"! Shouted Elliot, but his pokemon couldn't, just as well as Phoebe's.

"Sw-swampert!"

"M-meinshao"!

They were caught in a chain of explosions, dropping unconscious on the ground as a ring of fire slowly died out around them, there was silence amongst the audience, but then the field erupted with applause from them in seconds.

"The winner! Bloody Rosario"!

Styles smirked, "Easiest money I'll ever get".

"Wow….they really are Rosarios finest". Muttered Christian, gazing at both Styles and James whom he was awestruck by their battling skills.

"Those two are good….really good". Mumbled Narcissa, disgusted that she admitted it, but she was right, and Amelia knew it, Styles and James were visibly the strongest of Bloody Rosario.

"Those two from Royal Cobra never stood a chance, but it was a match these old geezers were anxious to see". She combed her hair behind her ear, focusing her attention down at Styles who was being approached by several of the guests who were impressed by his battle.

"We're almost up". Narcissa took in a deep breath, silently pumping herself up for her tag team battle alongside Amelia.

"How much is at stake"? Asked the Prism Gaia leader, still keeping her eyes down at Styles.

"Originally, it was fifty grand for me and Rose to tag team, but since several of the contributors requested for your presence alongside mine instead, they raised the stakes by triple, especially since you are Prism Gaia's leader".

A devious smile appeared on Amelia's lips, "These old geezers were really willing to pay that much just to see me, how pathetic".

"You just have a very interesting fan club". Chuckled Narcissa.

Both Gaia's had exchanged malicious expressions, "Well, let's go win us some extra pocket money".

 **(Veilstone Airport)**

The doors to the jet opened, with one foot out she was automatically welcomed by her driver, "Welcome back Ms. Jager". _**(A/N: It's pronounced Yeager)**_

She stretched her arms out with a smile, enjoying the fresh veil air and the bright lights of the city glowing into the sky not far from her, "It's great to be back".

"I'm sure it is". She looked over at the car parked in front, seeing the doors open up as a familiar figure stepped out.

"Niko"! She ran up to him, hugging her cousin tightly as she had missed that cheeky grin.

"We've all missed you, especially Theo". He was referring to her younger brother, although one could also say that Niko and her looked like brother and sister, even if they had different eye colors, with hers being Violet and his emerald, they shared the same platinum blonde hair color, his of course being neck length, tied into a low pony tail behind and both of them having exquisite chiseled facial features.

She couldn't wait to hear stories, as well as share some, "How have you been? Anything new while I was away"?

He shook his head, "Nope, nothing new with me, but I'd love to hear what you have to say".

 **(The next morning at school)**

"She's back"! The hallways were quickly filling up with chatter.

"She's back! She's back"! Word was quickly spreading from classroom to classroom.

"Did you hear?! She's back"! A student had quickly stormed into Wolf's classroom, all eyes were on him except Wolf's who found his book more interesting than gossip.

"Who"? Everyone else was interested to know the news.

"Chiara! She's back"!

Wolf's eyes quickly descended up from his book, _***No way…...she's back*?!**_

"Alright, everyone take out your textbooks". Announced Mr. Oberlin, writing several notes on the board.

"Harley"! Everyone's heads whipped up, Esteban and Elizabeth looked back at the raven haired girl while Styles glared at Wolf who stormed the classroom unannounced.

"Young man! What is the meaning of this"? Exclaimed Mr. Oberlin.

Wolf had rushed in, grabbing Harley's hand as he dragged her out without another word.

Mr. Oberlin clutched the sides of his face, dragging them downwards as he threw his head back, "What is it with you kids"?!

"Wolf? What did you drag me out of class for"? She asked, thinking about how angry and frustrated Mr. Oberlin must be about what just happened.

"She's back Harley". Her eyes followed him as he paced back and forth in front of her.

"Who?" she asked, having no clue who he meant by.

"Chiara…..the veilstone princess".

"Veilstone princess"? The name sounded all too cliche for her, but wolf's worrisome expression warned her that the title must have meant something else.

He nodded, "She was the most popular girl in school and really well known throughout the city".

"Ok"? She still didn't understand why Wolf seemed so worried.

He grabbed Harley's shoulders, staring intensely at her, "Chiara was the last official known member of Sleeping Sonia".

Her eyes widened, she quickly looked away from Wolf, hoping he didn't catch onto her expression, but he did, "Harley…..what is it"?

She shook her head, "It's nothing".

"Are you sure"? He asked, still unsure about why she made such an expression.

"Yes, I'm sure, but I would like to meet this Veilstone Princess myself, do you think you can take me to her"?

"Really? But why"? He asked, now getting suspicious.

Harley shrugged, playing off any type of suspicions that Wolf might have, "I'm just curious to see how she looks like, after all…...she is the most popular girl in the city".

 **(Back in the classroom)**

Elizabeth jolted at the vibration of her cell phone, she pulled it out, looking down at the message she received from Narcissa.

 _ **Narcissa:**_ _I heard the Veilstone princess is back, is it true?_

 **Elizabeth:** _Yes, today is her first day back, how did you know?_

 _ **Narcissa:**_ _Amber and Rose told me the news this morning, get to her before the members of our rival groups do, Amelia has plans for her._

 _ **Elizabeth:**_ _When I get to her, what do I do then?_

 _ **Narcissa:**_ Bring her to us.

She kept staring down at the message, shutting off her phone when Mr. Oberlin bawled out while Styles attempted to calm him down, "Nobody ever listens to me"!

"The veilstone princess sure does stir up a lot of controversy, doesn't she"? Smirked Esteban, staring at Elizabeth with an alluring gaze, his chin rested over his hand as he managed to read all of her texts.

She gave him a cold leer, "I'm warning you Fang reapers now, stay out it, Prism Gaia is more of a threat than you think".

Esteban laughed, mocking Elizabeth who wanted nothing more than to throw her phone at his face, "And here I thought you Prism chicks were just a bunch of delicate flowers battling for pure show, guess I was wrong".

"Watch it reaper, don't think I don't know it was you who collected Zara's pokemon from Bloody Rosario after he lost to you, you're a disgrace to the world of battling".

He shrugged, seeing nothing wrong with the idea, "He was the one who agreed to the bet, it's not my fault he was weaker and lost".

All she could give him was a look of repulsion, "You disgust me".

Laughter was what he retaliated with, "Don't pretend like you're not into me, because I know I'm hung up on you, my sweet little gaia".

 **(Lunch)**

"Why do I have to come"? Asked Jillian, being dragged along by Harley who was following Wolf.

"Because we're friends, so that means friend's do stuff like this together, right"? Smiled Harley.

"No". deadpanned Jillian, still being dragged along.

Wolf pointed up ahead to the small crowd gathering near the lunch table, "There she is….I can't believe she's an actual member of Sleeping Sonia".

She said nothing, staring aside as Jillian noticed Harley's silence, "You ok"?

She shook her head, "Y-yeah, I'm fine, you guys stay here".

Both Jillian and Wolf looked at each other, sharing the same thought on why she asked them to stay behind, but before they could ask, Harley was already approaching Chiara.

"How was Kanto"? One person asked.

She chuckled, waving her hand sheepishly, "It was amazing, the cities are so beautiful and the countryside is to die for".

"Were there any cute guys"? Asked another.

"Plenty, Kanto people have a certain look to themselves, but that's what makes them so beautiful".

"I heard they speak differently, is that true"? Asked a third.

She nodded, but before she could speak, Harley made her way through the crowd, standing in front of Chiara who looked on curiously.

"The veilstone princess herself". Smiled the raven haired girl.

The blonde grinned, "You must be Harley".

"You heard of me"? She asked.

"Of course, who hasn't heard of the Redfield family, I also heard you were quick to get on Zane's bad side on your first day here, that's really bold of you". She chuckled.

"Let me guess, you're an acquaintance of Zane's"?

She laughed even harder this time, throwing off Harley who didn't find the humor in her question, "No, he's my ex boyfriend, don't worry, I can't stand him either".

She was shook, how could such a beautiful and polite girl have dated a cruel jerk such as Zane, it just didn't match up, "Why did you guys break up"?

Before she answered, she had the crowd around them disperse, leaving just her and Harley alone, "It's Zane, are you kidding me, there's a million reasons why I broke up with him, but even so, he had his kind and sweet moments that won me over, but the bad outweighed the good in him, I didn't want to be apart of that".

"True, he did choke me…" mumbled Harley.

"What"?

"N-nothing, So I heard from others that you were in Kanto for a whole year"?

"Yeah, I went with my dad to help him expand the family business, it was his idea for me to come back and start school again, but I'm sure things will be fun now".

Harley chuckled, finding something slightly suspicious about Chiara's smile, "I also heard that you were the last official known member of Sleeping Sonia"?

Her smile dropped, the energy around them became more serious and tense, "Are you a battler as well"? She asked, taking a step closer towards Harley.

"I am, but you didn't answer my question". She responded back.

Chiara stepped back, sighing as the mood lightened a bit, "It's true, I am, I was made a member when I was a kid, why do you ask"?

"No reason". Smiled Harley, now giving off a suspicious vibe which Chiara quickly took notice of.

"It was nice meeting you". They shook hands, it was then that Chiara caught a glimpse of what seemed like a tattoo on Harley's arm when her sleeve went up from the handshake, a part of the marking seemed very familiar to her, but that was also when Harley quickly pulled away from the handshake, smiling sheepishly at the blonde before taking off.

"How did it go"? Asked Wolf, following Harley who continued walking.

"Fine….just fine".

He then leaned in closer, whispering so Jillian couldn't hear them, "We need to go to the Underworld tonight, you still have to make a decision, remember"?

"No….not yet". she threw her head back in distress, completely forgetting about that.

 **(Underworld/Several days later)**

"Ready"? Asked Wolf.

"Nope, but I need to get this over with before they start hunting me down for an answer". She had thought back to how Elizabeth constantly harassed her for an answer under Amelia's orders during class these past few days.

They walked into the underground arena, automatically causing a ruckus as members from each team caught up to them.

One of them was Amelia who approached Harley along with Narcissa and Elizabeth, "We haven't seen you here in days Harley".

"We were beginning to think you ran away". chuckled Esteban, shielding his identity beneath his fang reaper clothing.

Styles was also one of the Bloody Rosario members who went up to her, "Why the long wait"?

"Yeah, I needed some time to think about all your offers".

"Well time's up Harley, who do you choose"? Asked Amelia.

"I…...I…"

"She's best fit for Bloody Rosario".

"No! Fang Reaper"!

"She belongs with Prism Gaia".! Growled Narcissa, shutting up their rival members.

She gave up, she couldn't think of an excuse, it was better that she told them what they were waiting for, her answer.

"No one…...I choose no one, I appreciate the offers, but I can't join any of your teams".

They all seemed surprised, anyone would be grateful to be asked to join any of those teams, so it was no surprise that Amelia took it upon herself to ask the following question, "May I ask why you refuse our offers"?

A tiny dismayed grin appeared on Harley's lips, they knew she was being sincere to her next words, "Because it's not me, and that's all I can really say".

Amelia sighed, carrying a small frown that faded in just seconds in place of a smile, "Well…..I must admit I am a little disappointed, but I want you to know, that there will always be an open spot for you with the Gaias". Harley could see the look of surprise on Elizabeth's face from her turning Prism Gaia down.

"And with the Rosarios". The cloaked figure spoke next.

"As well as the reapers". Offered its member.

"Thank you, I appreciate it". She watched them all leave, being joined shortly by Wolf who was anxious to know who she picked, having no idea that she rejected all the offers.

"So who's the lucky team"? He asked.

"No one, I turned down all their offers".

"WHAT"?! She flinched at the tone of his voice.

"Harley! Are you crazy? You just had three of the best teams in the city asking for you to join them, you know how many people would kill for one of those spots? Yet you turned them down"?

He had lowered his voice when he noticed her silence, she wasn't retaliating, instead she carried that same dismayed grin, "None of those teams feel like me….they might feel like something to others, but to me…...I feel out of place, Wolf, being in a team means being able to also represent who you are along with your allies, I'm not like any of them, being on any of those teams wouldn't allow me to truly represent who I am".

"I…..I guess you're right, sorry about overreacting, It's just you're the first person in a long time to stir up some controversy in the underworld, to have gotten more than one team's interest, that's a rare thing, I was just surprised you didn't take up on them".

It was then that she began questioning something herself, "Wolf….why haven't you joined a team"?

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "I was on a team…..years ago…...I was a member of Draco Silencer

It was a major shock to her, "You and Zane? On the same team? How did that go". She chuckled, thinking of the many arguments those two must have had.

The atmosphere quickly changed, Wolf looked away, not wanting to show how he seemed disturbed by what he was going to say next to Harley, "Actually, Zane and I were friends way before high school, way before Draco silencer".

"What? Are….are you serious"? He wasn't kidding, he was far from joking.

Wolf nodded, "We were good friends, but once we entered High school and began getting involved with the underworld, everything began to quickly change".

"W-what happened"? She could tell he was growing more and more uncomfortable, but as much as she felt bad and knew she should have told him to not say anything if he didn't want to, she was also really curious to know their history.

"We joined Draco Silencer together, things were going well, we were getting recognition, and fast, other teams were beginning to fear us because we were powerful, something which greatly satisfied and amused Zane, but not me, I battle for the thrill and excitement, Zane does it to show his dominance and superiority over others".

"Why did you leave"? She asked with a frown.

"It was all getting to Zane's head, he was changing before my eyes, becoming more cruel and merciless on the field against his opponents, he loved humiliating them, making them feel smaller, he was beginning to influence the other members of the team and pretty soon, I was surrounded by nothing but heartless jerks, I couldn't stand it, I'm not like that, and after trying to talk some sense into them, especially into Zane, he turned on me, and then got everyone else on the team to turn on me, as well as the school, I was pretty much shunned, he gave me an ultimatum, I either keep up and act like a Draco, or I get lost".

"And so you chose to leave".

He nodded, "Yeah…..I left".

Memory came back to when she arrived to the school for the first time and how Wolf helped her from Zane, as well as what happened between the two of them and Zane and his team in the alley, "I'm sorry Wolf….I've only made things worse between the two of you".

He laughed, waving off her words, "Things can't get any worse between Zane and I, don't blame yourself".

An idea quickly popped into her head, she grabbed Wolf's hands into her own, holding them tightly which caught him by surprise, "H-harley-"

"What if you start your own team"?

He was left speechless by her request, "...Wh-...What are you saying"?

"You said it yourself, one day you want to have your own team, well why not start now"?

"Do you know how hard that is"? He asked, not sure if Harley truly understood the process of creating your own team.

She rolled her eyes, of course she wasn't an idiot, "It's not going be easy I know that, but why should you sit back and watch Zane in all his supposed glory, you deserve to get back in the arena and do what you love most, battle".

He knew she had a point, but the thought of knowing what was waiting for him if he agreed to do this made him somewhat nervous but also anxious, was he ready to take on what was to come later on?

"Wolf…" he was snapped out of this thoughts, looking down at Harley's hand which rested over his shoulder.

"...What exactly are you waiting for? If you want something, just go for it, the world's not stopping you". She gave him a small pat, strolling away from from the white haired male who called after her.

"Where are you going"?

She waved at him, "I have something I need to do".

He buried his face into his palm, "NO"!

There was a sudden crowd forming on the battlefield, he went to check it out, finding quite the scene happening, "You lost the battle and the bet, now pay up"!

"I can't! These are my pokemon! Please"! Pleaded the trainer, an individual, not one who belonged to a team as far as he knew.

It was a member from Fang reaper demanding the pay, his guess, they betted their pokemon on the battle, the loser would hand the winner their entire team, and that would be the end of it.

He felt bad for the guy, but one thing anyone in the underworld knew was that you never bet your team, even if you think you're strong, you never make that bet, because losing your pokemon would be like losing your family, and although what fang reaper preys on is bad, a bet is a bet and one must honor it, if you don't, you're looked down on by everyone in the underworld.

"I'll give you money! Anything! Please! Let me keep my pokemon"!

"You lost the bet! I'm not going to tell you again, hand over your team"! More and more members from fang reaper were appearing.

Esteban made his way to the front, kneeling down to speak to the trainer, "Do what my guy says, or I'll truly make you fear fang reaper".

Tears were running down his face, his hands were shaking uncontrollably as he took out all six of his pokemon, holding them up in his palm towards the member who took them, laughing as he gloriously enjoyed adding six more pokemon to his collection.

"Now get out of here". They watched the boy scurry off, ignoring the many disgusted glances they got from other rivaling members who found the whole scene disturbing and sad.

Esteban patted his ally on the back, "Good Job Niko, you're becoming a reaper more and more everyday".

 **(Chaos)**

He had been taking a nap, but the sudden pounding on the warehouse door woke him up, he had no clue who it could be, he went up to the door, a metal pole on hand if the situation called for it, the pounding only continued, forcing him to open the door, ready to strike at whoever was on the other side.

"I was hoping I got the right warehouse". She chuckled.

He froze midway, holding his hand up with the pole as Harley looked on curiously, "It's you". He scowled.

"What are you doing here"? He didn't want to let her in, but she made it clear she wasn't leaving until he let her inside.

"I wanted to thank you again for what you did for me that night, picking me off the street and bringing me back to safety, then taking me home, It's truly something I'll never forget".

He shrugged, thinking nothing of it, "It's no big deal, is that all you came to say"?

She giggled to herself while shaking her head along, "No, I came to talk to you about something".

"And what's that". He lowered his head, rubbing the back of his neck which was sore from the lumpy mattress he had been sleeping on.

"Come live with me".

"What"? He looked up to find Harley's hand extended down towards him, that same bright smile shining over her.

"You heard me, Come live with me, I've got more than enough space to share, what do you say"?

He clicked his tongue, "Are you an idiot? What kind of person invites a stranger to come live with them, are you really that gullible"?

She surprised him with her laughter, "Say what you want, but I know you're not a bad guy, you could have done many things that night when you brought me back home, but you didn't, you act like a jerk and look mean, but really….you're a kind person, and I want to get to know you more, so say yes….come live with me".

His eyes were still on her hand, she hadn't budged and still had it extended to him, he took in a deep breath, sighing roughly afterwards, "You're not going to take no for an answer are you"?

"Nope, so just take my hand because you're coming home with me".

He had no choice, this girl was like a wall, no matter how rude or insulting your were, she wasn't going to budge, so he went along, grabbing his belongings as she had a car waiting outside.

 **(Harley's place)**

He dropped his things on the ground, gazing around at the place like it was the first time he ever saw it, but a penthouse this extravagant couldn't just be overlooked once, "Choose any room you like, except mine of course, the fridge is stocked, there's a number on the counter if you want to order room service, a hot tub on the patio, video games, so yeah, make yourself at home".

She found it no surprise that he went for the fridge, grabbing a soda and the condiments to make himself a sandwich, "I still don't get it, why are you doing this, what could you possibly gain from having me live with you".

His comment offended her slightly, she frowned at him as she shifted her weight onto one hip, folding her arms together, "Nothing, you need a real place to live and I have plenty of room to spare".

He took a bite of his sandwich, "I already had a place to live".

If she could roll her eyes more than the normal standard, she would, "Yeah….because a warehouse is a good place to live, how resourceful of you".

"It is, I was doing perfectly fine without you". He walked past Harley, causing her nostrils to flare as she caught a quick sniff of his overbearing scent.

"By the way, when was the last time you showered". She tried to not sound disgusted, but it was difficult with his stench lingering around.

"I don't know, there wasn't a shower in the warehouse".

"That's it-". She pulled him off the couch, dragging him to the nearest restroom where she shoved him in.

"Take a nice long shower, and then a bath, and then another shower, you know what, take all the time you need". She quickly closed the door, letting out her breath as she gasped intensely for air.

There was a knock at the door, "I'll get it". She kept wondering who it could be, as far as she knew, no one would come to visit her, at least she didn't think they would.

She had opened the door, it was a surprise to see him, "Wolf"?

He handed her a helmet, putting his on, "Come on, we're going for a ride".

 **(Veilstone Meteorites)**

"What…...what is this place"? She was brought to the top of a hill, having an incredible view of four large meteorites that were pierced into the ground and protected by four large glass cases, but with the sky being dark and the moonlight shining down, the four rocks had unleashed a beautiful turquoise glow, causing rays of light to shimmer through the glass.

"People call this place Meteorite hill, at night, when the moonlight strikes down on the four meteorites, they release the same beautiful glow, it never gets tiring to watch, It's the most peaceful place in this rowdy city, I thought you might like it".

She was completely mesmerized by the sight, feeling nothing but serenity and peace, she could watch the sight for hours if not for eternity, it truly was a sight to behold, "I do….it's…...it's beautiful, thank you, for bringing me here".

"You were right you know…."

"Huh"? She looked over at Wolf who was facing over, enjoying the nice little light show the meteorites were giving off.

"...about the unfairness of Zane being able to battle, and not me…..that's why, I've decided to start my own team…...just like you said, it's time…."

She clasped her hands together in excitement, "That's great!".

"...But I can't do it alone…..not without you Harley".

She was surprised by him, "Wolf….."

He shoved his hands into his pockets, now facing up at the starry sky, "Ever since you came, everything has begun to change, not just for me, but for everyone else, you are the strength I need to make my dream come to life, you were the one who helped me realize that it was time for something new….without you, I would have continued living on as Wolf, a simple nobody who was ousted by Draco".

There was a look of uncertainty on her, "Are you sure about this? I mean, I didn't really do anything except piss Zane off even more, all of this is coming from you".

He shook his head, "No, you were the voice I needed to help me figure out what I really wanted, you're different Harley, you're special".

"..." She kept her head down, not wanting to face him, he couldn't tell what she was feeling or what she was thinking, but he could see how her body was slightly trembling.

He froze still at what came next, she had hugged him, resting her head beside his neck as he slowly loosened up, returning the hug with a sincere smile.

 **(Morning)**

"Morning". She yawned, entering the living room where she saw Chaos eating cereal at the counter in the kitchen.

"Cereal"? He handed her the box where she looked in to find that he poured all of the milk inside, at this point she didn't care and grabbed a spoon from the drawer as she shared the box with him.

"So what's the plan for the day"? He asked, raiding the fridge for some more snacks.

She sighed, "I have school…..say…..Chaos, when was the last time you went to school"?

He gave his normal shrug, "I was homeschooled, but after…..after some events, I stopped schooling indefinitely".

An idea popped into her head, "Come with me, come to school with me, what do you say"?

His head quickly whipped back at her, no doubt she asked him a dumb question, "Are you crazy? School is boring as hell, no thanks".

"The cafeteria offers a lot of free food". That definitely caught his attention.

"I'll get ready". He was heading back to his room only to be stopped by Harley.

"Wait, we can't go to school with you looking like that, you'll definitely attract a lot of attention".

"What do you mean"? He looked down at himself, finding nothing wrong.

"You look like you eat babies and rainbows for breakfast, lunch, and dinner".

"Nothing wrong with that". He smirked, she however found his dark humor disturbing.

She shook her head, "Nope, we're taking a small trip downtown".

"For"? He quirked an eyebrow.

"You'll see".

 **(At School)**

"Hm...that's weird, she usually arrives at the same time every morning". Wolf looked down at his watch and then his phone to make sure the times were correspondent.

"Maybe she's just running late". Answered Jillian, nose buried deep into her book as she waited beside Wolf for Harley.

"Wait…..there's her car". He pointed to the black car he recognized as Harley's, her driver rushed to open the doors which had already opened on their own.

"Hm"? Jillian looked up from her book, coming to find both Chaos and Harley stepping out of the vehicle.

"Who's that"? Asked Wolf, not knowing why he asked as Jillian seemed just as clueless.

Chaos face palmed, "This is stupid, the whole point of this makeover was to take away the attention, but I think you've only made it worse, everyone's looking my way".

She scratched the back of her head sheepishly, "Yeah, I didn't really think this through, but on the brightside, all the ladies at the salon thought you were handsome and you even got hit on at the mall several times".

"Like I care"! He groaned in frustration.

She saw both of her friends waiting at the gate, dragging along Chaos who groaned the whole way.

"Wolf, Jillian, I'd like you to meet a friend of mines, Chaos".

"Wow….you're good looking". Jillian bluntly said.

"Hn…...thanks, I guess".

"Where did he come from"? Asked Wolf curiously.

"He's a friend from Unova, he flew in last night and will be staying with me". She tried her best to not sound nervous, but it went undetected by Wolf who decided to let it go this time.

"And so the clan of outsiders grow". Chuckled Zane, approaching the four teens.

Jillian snapped her book shut, "What an unwanted surprise this is".

Zane's smirk got more smug, "Hey Jill, I see your dad still refuses to get on my old man's payroll, it's a shame, your family can really make some dough".

"The names Jillian, and my father has standards, he wouldn't disgrace the police force's title to work under a criminal, so why don't you, and your dad, take your filthy money and shove it up your-".

"OK"! Harley quickly intervened, putting a stop to the building tension between Zane and Jillian.

Zane's attention quickly wandered over to Chaos who silently watched the whole argument unfold from behind the rest, "Who's he? Another stray you picked up and added to the group"?

Dallas laughed in the background with the others, angering Harley who decided to speak before the rest, "I don't care if your family is the toughest in the city, acting like an asshole doesn't make you better than the rest, it just makes you another asshole like the rest of you Draco Silencers".

His eye twitched, he took a step closer to Harley, they were close to one another that she could hear his teeth clenching down together, "Watch what you say outside of the underworld, as for Draco Silencer, trash our name again, and I swear you'll regret it".

She laughed in his face, showing anything but fear, "I'm not scared of you".

"You will be". He rose his hand up against her neck, not touching it, but just slightly hovering it, reminding her of when he choked and bruised her from last time.

"That's enough". Another hand had grabbed onto Zane's wrist, pushing it away as Zane backed off, he was met face to face with Chaos who interfered while moving Harley behind him.

"Who are you supposed to be? Her guard dog"? He glared up at Chaos who was taller than him by several inches.

His towering presence left their rival unsettled, thought he made sure to not show it, it was like a shadow haunting over him, ready to drown him in darkness, "So what if I am, if I tell you that's enough then back off, I'm really not in the mood to clean blood off myself, especially after this new haircut that I've just gotten used to".

Zane shook his head, showing some distraught as he tried covering it with a laugh, "Freaks, all of you".

"Name calling is so overrated". Sighed Jillian with a bored tone.

Harley frowned, confronting Chaos after Zane and his group left, "You should have let me handle it".

Chaos showed no emotion in return, instead he just glanced down at Harley who was much shorter than him, "And here I thought nobody could be worse than me, guess I was wrong".

Wolf stared at the two as they went back and forth, most Harley was the one arguing, getting annoyed by Chaos's carelessness, but something inside told him that Chaos was anything but connected to Harley like she said.

"Harley". She stopped bickering and turned around, finding Chiara to be the one calling her.

"You…..I-I mean Chiara, what brings you here"? She asked.

The blonde laughed, "Well this is school, but I wanted to…..to….." she was going off track, something had quickly caught her attention, Chaos.

His freshly cut jet black hair complimenting his bright golden eyes left her in awe and pure admiration, Wolf was an interesting and good looking guy in her opinion, but this guy, Chaos, stood out tremendously, the perfect contrast of his dark hair and light eyes automatically attracted her.

She blinked, coming back to her senses as Chaos quirked an eyebrow, finding her gaze towards him rather odd, but he thought nothing more, "...I wanted to invite you all to my family's cafe, the bluebird, for some refreshments after school, what do you say"?

Jillian's eyes gleamed like none had ever seen or thought was possible, "I heard it's impossible to make reservations and the waitlist is about four months, I can't believe I get the chance to finally eat there".

"As long as there's food". Chaos muttered.

Harley liked the idea, she heard of the Blue Bird since the moment she arrived and was really interested to try their menu items, "That sounds great, but um…...why the sudden invite"?

Wolf was also interested to know, "Yeah, not that we don't appreciate the offer, but why us"?

"You're interesting people, and I would definitely love to get to know you guys better if that's alright". She flashed them a tiny innocent smile, they couldn't turn down her offer, besides, Jillian seemed like she was already planning a list of foods to try at the cafe.

Harley gave a weary smile, "I guess I haven't done much food tasting in the city, I'm in".

 **Alright then, there you have it, sorry for making you guys wait, I know I said I would have it up sometime last week but things were coming up, I haven't uploaded in a super long time because of family problems, and personal problems that I'm still trying to deal with, but I'm trying my best to come back and continue like before, I really do hope you guys enjoy this chapter and let me know if you have any questions or if you haven suggestions, I'm open to your help guys, I really appreciate you patience and I hope you enjoy :)**


	7. Chasing for a new start

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter, I worked really hard and I apologize in advance for any mistakes, my schedules hectic so I've been all over the place, but anyways, onto the story!**

 **(Bluebird Cafe)**

"..." there was silence in play, Jillian had her lips on her cup of juice, staring over at the others, particularly at Harley who was eating and glancing between Wolf and Chaos, and then at Chiara who was stealing small glances at Chaos, watching him stuff his face.

"Is everyone enjoying their food"?! Niko had arrived at the table, starting his shift barely while also switching with their previous waiter who went on break, he broke the silence along the way as well.

Chiara seemed relieved, "Everyone, this is my cousin Niko, he works at the cafe with me, Niko, this is Harley, Wolf, Chaos, and Jillian".

He gave them a friendly smile and nod, but along the way he noticed Wolf's intense gaze, not knowing that the white haired male remembered his name being mentioned the night before by one of the fang reapers.

"W-well, I should get going, I have other tables to wait". He gave them a small wave before leaving to the next couple of tables.

Chiara then turned her attention to Chaos, resting her chin on her palm, "So Chaos, that's an interesting name, where are you from"?

Harley almost choked on her food, tapping her chest lightly to make it go down, but before she could answer for him he already began talking, "Unova, Black city, me and Harley are old friends and I've been wanting some change in my life so I decided to come out here and she offered me a place to stay, so I figured why not".

"How did you two meet? I asked around and I heard you were from the Almia region, what were you doing in Unova"? Both Wolf and Harley looked at the blonde, curious as to why she was asking such questions, Jillian seemed interested in knowing the answer, looking back and forth between Chaos and Harley.

Chiara chuckled, "Don't be alarmed, remember, I said I wanted to get to know you guys a bit more".

She remained calm, staring down at her drink before breathing in deeply in silence, "I was expelled from every school I attended before coming here, no matter where my parents sent me, I always managed to find ways to get myself kicked out, even from some of the world's best known boarding schools…...so I was sent back and forth between different regions…...and when I attended school in Unova, I met him".

Her story felt real, not just by how calmly she explained it, but something about the way she specifically sounded while saying it made it more believable, Chaos even believed it for a few seconds only to remember it was fake, but Wolf seemed the most troubled by her story.

"Wow, why did you get expelled all those times"?

"I had my reasons". Chiara knew it was time to change the subject, she focused her attention onto Wolf.

Jillian stood up, "I'm going to the restroom".

They watched her until she disappeared into the hall, Chiara's grin widened onto Wolf, "I remember you, Zane once told me you were a part of Draco Silencer, and then you were kicked out".

He didn't get angry, he didn't react, instead he just twirled the straw around in his drink, "I was ousted, only because Zane couldn't handle that I wasn't going to play follower with him, What about you? You're pretty famous and that's only because you're the only known member of Sleeping Sonia at the moment, don't know where the rest of the team is"?

She grinned, but it was a forced one, obviously she was triggered a bit by his response, "I was recruited into Sleeping Sonia when I was little, I barely remember the details of that day, but yes…...I did train with them for a few years, and then one day….they just disappeared….I don't even know who were the original members, Sleeping Sonia was the longest running battling team, that's why it's a legendary group, they had generations of trainers recruited, they were a difficult team to analyze, even I don't know who they truly are".

"Do you remember who recruited you"? Asked Harley, Wolf found her question strange, but Chiara had no problem answering it.

"Yes, his name was Harrison".

Her reaction became noticeable to the rest, it was more like she had recognized or known of that name or person, before Wolf could ask her about it, she shot up from her seat, "I-i have to go to the restroom too"!

"What was that about"? Mumbled the blonde.

"Chiara…." she shook her head, getting rid of her thoughts before looking up at Wolf who took on a more stern expression.

 **(In the restrooms)**

She entered the restroom right when Jillian was exiting out of the stall, both girls pausing only to head to the sinks, Harley gazed at her reflection first, sighing to herself which Jillian quickly noticed.

"That Chiara girl is strange, but then again, who am I to judge"? Said Jillian, rinsing her hands in the sink alongside Harley.

"Everybody has their secrets, that's why we all act strange". Chuckled Harley, staring at the mirror's reflection of Jillian.

"True…...How's your neck by the way"? She grabbed some paper towels next, drying her hands as she approached Harley.

"It's fine, the bruising has almost faded awa-..." She had then realized it, nobody was there that night in the alley except Wolf, her, Zane, and his goons, and nobody had seen her bruises except Styles who invaded her privacy of course, but Jillian never did any of those things, so how did she know?

"H-how did you know"? She kept staring at Jillian who returned a blunt gaze.

"The moon sees it all". She exited the restroom, not giving Harley a chance to respond, but she did remain in shock, now realizing that Jillian was the one who summoned that attack on the night of the fight between Zane, Wolf, and her.

 **(With the others)**

She walked out into the cafe, seeing a familiar face at the table with the others, "Elizabeth"?

The brunette had taken a polaroid of the group when they were seated, "Hi Harley".

"What are you doing here"? She asked.

"I hope you don't mind, but I came to steal Chiara from you". She took a picture of Chiara who blinked several times after being blinded by the flash.

Wolf chuckled, "At least you're forward".

She stood up, going over to Elizabeth but not before waving, "It's fine, you guys can stay and order as much as you like, it's on me".

"You said it". Chaos buried his nose into the menu, preparing to order his next meal.

Wolf frowned, "Did Amelia order you to bring her"?

"Narcissa, but technically, yes, it was Amelia's orders, goodbye". She left with Chiara at her side, both Wolf and Harley looked at each other, giving that gaze which meant they both had something they needed to tell each other.

 **(Amelia's mansion)**

"This is gorgeous…" she was awestruck, mesmerized by the sight of Amelia's home, it was quite possible that the property might have it's own zipcode, but she didn't want to ask, the entire ride up the driveway gave her a beautiful tour of the endless garden and colorful flower fields taking homage on the estate, the giant statue water fountains became baths for the hundreds of bird pokemon who loved to settle on the area.

"Yeah, Amelia built her home to represent Prism Gaia, it's also where all its members come to group for meetings and to practice".

"Practice"? Asked Chiara, normally she wouldn't be impressed by such a luxurious home due to her family owning multiple houses and properties, but something about Amelia's mansion, the victorian look it had, it made it timeless and elegant, truly fitting for a queen.

"Amelia had battle arenas built and customized onto her property for her team members to practice and hone their skills on, you know…...people think that Prism Gaia is just a group of girls who want to put on a show for the audience, but that's not true, Prism Gaia is to show that females can't be underestimated, people think that because of the way we look or the way we were brought up makes us fragile and weak and unwilling to become equal to the other groups, we show a certain style and grace in our battling and we do it looking good, it always feels good seeing the look on your opponent's face after defeating them because just moments before they were belittling you….I just wanted to let you know".

Chiara smiled, showing that she understood why Elizabeth told her all that, "I appreciate it, and I've always respected Prism Gaia, you guys are all amazing, nobody pulls off battling while looking so posh like you guys".

"We're here". Elizabeth stopped her car in front of a second pair of gates, this time leading into the actual mansion, both girls had entered through once the entrance opened, they were greeted by a row of house staff, both maids and butlers.

"Welcome to Prism fields". They all bowed for the girls who stepped into the home where Narcissa was waiting for them.

"It took you a while". She scoffed, looking down at Elizabeth who was used to Narcissa's tone of voice.

"It's my fault". Chiara frowned, not wanting Elizabeth to be scolded, but she was quickly interrupted by Elizabeth herself who shook her head.

"It's fine, at least I was able to follow orders and bring her here, that counts, right"? She looked back and forth between Elizabeth and Narcissa who seemed to be in some sort of stare off.

"Yeah, it does". Said Narcissa, calming her tone down more this time, she gestured with her head for both of them to follow her, this time going through several halls which felt more like they were playing maze, but when they reached a door at the end of the last hall, they found themselves inside a grand arena, two large battlefields were occupied with members of Prism Gaia who were in the middle of their own matches, a large electronic screen hovered up in the ceiling while the fields were programmed to change terrains randomly.

"Wow….you weren't kidding". Whispered Chiara.

"Amelia's been waiting". Narcissa pointed to one of the corners of the arena where there was a lounge setup with tables, booths, and comfy sofas for team members to rest up on, Amelia was seated on a victorian themed loveseat, being served tea on hand by one of her maids.

Both Elizabeth and Narcissa remained a few feet back, letting Chiara go on ahead by herself, finally standing in front of the blonde who took a sip of her drink before forming a smile.

Amelia gestured Chiara to take a seat across from her, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you".

She did so, being offered some tea by the same maid only to accept so she wouldn't seem rude, "Same here, I have to say, being invited by Prism Gaia's very own leader is an honor on it's own, but I must ask, why did you request for me"?

Amelia chuckled silently to herself, she crossed her legs as she folded her fingers together, "It's simple, and I'll get right to the point, I want you to join Prism Gaia".

"W-what….Why…..Why me"? She was quickly overwhelmed by the offer.

She noticed that Amelia had taken on a more stern posture, "You're the only known member of sleeping sonia, and as you know, Prism Gaia was created to be a sister group to Sleeping Sonia, which means it is only fitting that you join us, this is where you belong now Chiara, this is your legacy now, what do you say"?

She looked over at Narcissa who still had that sharp gaze, then over at Elizabeth who quickly looked away, unaware that she was somewhat disturbed by the fact that Amelia offered her a spot immediately, "I….I appreciate the offer Amelia, I really do…..but I can't".

Narcissa scoffed, "Are you kidding me? First that Harley girl and now you? Do you know how many people wish they could join us? We're an elite battling group, if Amelia offers you a spot then it's because she sees something special in you"!

She was calmed by the blonde who held her hand up, silencing Narcissa with that gesture, "Narcissa, it's ok, if the girl doesn't want to join us, then let her be, we cannot force anybody to join us, I'm sorry to have taken up your time Chiara".

"N-no it's fine". She became nervous, not knowing how her rejection of Amelia's offer would now affect them all.

"Elizabeth, make sure she gets home".

"Yes Amelia". She led the way out, Chiara took one final glance inside of the Prism Gaia's training facility, watching the doors close slowly behind them.

Elizabeth escorted her to the mansions gates, "May I ask you why you refused Amelia's offer"?

A tiny half smile appeared on Chiara's lips, "I see the way you look at all the members and how you talk about the team, you long to be like them and are more passionate about it's beliefs than anyone else, you're working on becoming a Gaia…..In my opinion, Amelia should focus on you only right now….and….Let's just say, someone already pitched to me, and their words had a stronger impact on me".

 **(Flashback to the Cafe)**

Her eyes remained wide open, "You want me to join your team"?

He nodded, "I'm starting a team, Harley's going to help me, but it can't just be the two of us, we're going to be recruiting people, and I want you to be one of them".

"Wolf…...I can't…...I'm still a member of Sleeping Sonia, what happens when they finally return"?

"Sleeping Sonia hasn't been heard of in years….you can wait as long as you want, but there is no guarantee that they will return, you can join any other group, but they will only see you as a prize to show off, a member of a legendary team is rare to have, that's all you'll be known as….I want you on my team because you're a battler, and that's what are our hearts want, nothing more than to battle, the high, the thrill, the rush of it all, status doesn't matter, it's the pokemon".

She looked over at Chaos, "Are you on the team"?

He shrugged, having his mouth full with food as he looked over at Wolf, "Who am I to say no…..If Chaos wants, there's an open spot for him as well".

Another sigh escaped her lips, "I…...I have to think about this….".

Wolf nodded, "That's fine, take all the time you need".

"I figured you would be here". Said Elizabeth, approaching their table as she took a quick pic from her polaroid.

 **(End of Flashback/Outside of the Cafe)**

"Are you sure you can't come"? Asked Harley, following Jillian to her car.

"Sorry, I have to get home otherwise the old man will flip out, but next time". She grinned faintly, and just as she was going to get into the car, Harley stopped her, taking a small glance to see both Wolf and Chaos a few feet back just gazing at them.

In a faint tone she asked Jillian what had been on her mind since their talk in the restroom, "You own pokemon…...you're a battler aren't you….".

A devious smirk appeared on the brunette, "Scandalous isn't it….the Chief of Police's daughter owning pokemon when it's illegal".

She grabbed Jillian's hands in excitement, flashing a joyous expression, "Join us, we're starting a battling team, I want you to be a part of it".

Her reaction wasn't what Harley expected, it was hesitant, almost troubling, she slowly slipped her hands away from the raven haired girl's grasp, opening the door of her car with one foot already in, "As fun as that sounds, I just can't…...it's a bad look, not only for you guys but for my dad if I ever get caught, the Chief of Police's daughter participating in illegal battling, that'll be the news of the century, I'm sorry Harley, I'll see you at school tomorrow".

She drove off, Harley waved behind, breathing in deeply as she joined back with Wolf and Chaos who looked on curiously, "What was that about"? Asked Wolf.

"Jillian's one of us, she's a battler".

He was stunned, "You're kidding, wow…...that's the most scandalous thing I've ever heard of".

Harley nodded, "I invited her to join us, but she said no, she doesn't want to risk exposing herself".

Wolf grabbed onto her shoulder softly, Chaos's eyes gazed intensely at them, "It's ok, at least she knows there will always be a spot open for her, Chiara hasn't said no, but she needs time to think, so I guess it's still just the two of us".

"Wrong, the three of us". Chaos intervened.

"What"? Harley grew shocked, looking at Wolf who was just the same.

He shoved his hands into his pockets, "You said there was a spot open If I wanted it, well I do".

"Do you even have pokemon"? Asked the white haired male.

He responded as if Wolf asked a ridiculous question, with a stifled laugh he pulled up his shirt slightly to reveal the pokeballs attached to his belt, "Course I do".

"Well, at least we made some progress, why don't we head back to my place and we can discuss more about the details". Harley walked to the black car waiting for her and Chaos, Wolf got onto his motorbike, following behind Harley's ride as they headed to her penthouse.

 **(Chiara/Elizabeth)**

"You can drop me off here". She pointed to the large gated wall where Elizabeth pulled up to.

"Looks like you have company". She moved her head forward, pointing to a familiar figure waiting at the front of the gates.

"Zane"? Chiara was surprised to see him, most of all because it was just him at the entrance by himself.

"This has bad news written all over it…..Should I stick around"? Asked Elizabeth, ready to put her car in park.

Chiara shook her head, one hand was on the door bar already, "No…...It's fine, I'll be fine".

"Ok….I never liked him by the way". She bluntly said, stealing a small laugh from Chiara who opened the door.

"That's what everyone says". She waved one last time to Elizabeth, watching her drive off before approaching Zane who was leaning back against the gate, both hands in his pockets as he calmly remained silent.

She took in a deep breath and then exhaled, "Well…..this is a surprise, what do you want Zane"?

He flashed her a snarky grin, "You finally returned to the city and not once did I see or greet you, welcome back".

She crossed her arms together, now playing along with him, "This wasn't necessary, we haven't talked at all since our breakup, don't do this".

"Do what"? He asked, still holding that daring smile.

"Whatever this is, waiting in front of the gates of my house just to say welcome back? What exactly do you want"? Her smile had faded into a frown.

He strolled up to her, softly grabbing her arms which he unfolded and held in a grasp, "You…..I want you, I want us to get back together".

She scoffed, following it up with a rough laugh as she stared up into his eyes, noticing that he was serious by the way he looked back at her, "Wait…...are you serious"?

He seemed somewhat hopeful upon talking to her, one of the rarest aspects he's shown only to her, and although she was falling for his good looks all over again, she still couldn't forget, "I am, when you left to Kanto, it made me realize just how much I cared for you and how much I missed you, even after you broke up with me….so, what do you say"?

She pulled her hands back from him, taking a few steps back as she shook her head, "No, I broke up with you remember? I think it's better if you leave, you should have never come here".

"Ok…...I'm leaving, only because you said so, but I'm not giving up….Chi". **(N/A: Chi is pronounced like Ki)**

Her chest tightened when he said her nickname, the nickname he gave to her, but she quickly ignored the feeling, holding her ground instead as she kept a broad stance, "You're only going to waste your time".

"If it's you, I'll give all the time in the world…..I never told you this when we were together, but I loved you, I still do".

She had her back to him, now punching in the code to open the gates and allow her entry onto her estate, "Goodnight Zane".

Without another word she walked past the gates, letting them close in front of Zane who watched her walk away, gazing off until she was seen no more.

 **(The underworld)**

Elizabeth had met up with Amelia and the rest of the group in the underworld, just in time to hear Narcissa inform them that neither Zane, Harley, Wolf, Dallas and several other trainers from other teams were a no show tonight, Amelia sighed, "That's a shame…...but we must go forward…." she looked over at Elizabeth who seemed clueless.

"Tonight's the night". She said, smiling down at Elizabeth.

"What do you mean"? She asked, looking around to see that same devilish grin on all of Prism Gaia's members.

"Tonight will determine whether you join Prism Gaia, or not".

"W-what? Are you serious"? It was overwhelming in just seconds, it was like a giant weight was dropped on her head and she was being forced to carry it.

The blonde nodded, "I will decide who your opponent is, and the two of you will face in battle, win the match, and you become one of us….but if you lose…" she didn't finish the rest, she didn't want to, but the young girl understood fully what was to come if she lost.

She got rid of the tense feeling within, "I'm ready, this is what I've been waiting for….." she took in a deep breath, "...Let's do it".

"Stay here, the rest of us will go on ahead and when we find the right trainer, we will call you". She nodded, complying with Amelia's orders as she remained in the hall, watching as the rest of the group went on ahead, entering into the arena.

Everything was suddenly quiet, she was surrounded by nothing but darkness except for the faint lights shining at the end of the hall where the others went through, she began pacing back and forth, now letting her anxiety and nerves get to her, it was weighing down on her faster than she could breathe.

"No…...No no no no no no…..get it together Elizabeth". She took in a deep breath, leaned back against the wall and slid down, placing her knees up against her chest where she also buried her face into.

"..." she was spacing off with the silence, listening carefully to the sounds of her own breathing.

"Looks like the beast has found himself a beauty". She looked up, finding Esteban looking down at her, he pulled down his half cut face mask to unveil that same fanged smile plastered on his lips.

"Or should I say, my sweet little gaia".

She rolled her eyes, "Leave me alone".

He kept on with that unresistable grin "What's wrong"?

She shook her head, "Nothing…...just go, I want to be alone right now".

His smile faded away the more he looked at her, she wasn't sassing back at him or throwing an insult like usual, "No, really, what's wrong"?

She took in a deep breath, "I'm supposed to go out there and battle against someone who Amelia chooses and defeat them in order to finally become a member of Prism Gaia".

He was trying to process everything that she had quickly blurted out to him, "T-that's great"!

Her eyes sharpened, he shrugged, "Or not"?

She buried her face into her palm, "You don't understand….this is what I've been dreaming of since the moment I first saw Prism Gaia battling years ago….I can't lose…..but I'm terrified…"

He now understood how much this moment really meant to her, he sensed the fear surrounding her, the tension, the emotions in her tone, he was feeling it all, she was speaking to him heart to heart for once, a first for both who did nothing but sass and insult each other for the longest.

"Hey…." he sat down next to her, placing his hand on her shoulder softly to comfort her.

"...You're going to do great, you're more than a pretty face, you're strong, you're fierce, and a hell of a shit talker…" he chuckled when she chuckled, feeling good that he was able to do at least that much for her.

"...You got this, this match is yours…...that coat is yours, make Amelia regret not having you join earlier". He got up, dusting his pants from any dirt that might have caught on, and just as he was about to leave, Elizabeth called to him.

"Esteban…."

"Yeah". He looked at her with some curiosity, waiting for her to say something before he took off.

"...thank you…...really". He quickly became flustered by the sincere smile and soft gaze she had given him, he didn't know why he suddenly reacted this way, could it be because he's never seen such a look come from her, or because she had shown a side of herself that no one else has seen only to him?

His head turned to the other side, hiding the blushing pink color in his cheeks, he placed his arm over his mouth and cheeks, "Y-yeah….no prob".

She watched him take off, being left alone for a few seconds before being called out by Narcissa, "Elizabeth! Your competitor is waiting".

 **(Harley's Pent building)**

"Thank you again". She waved to her driver, bidding him goodnight as he left, Wolf had taken up the parking space in front, pulling off his helmet as he followed Harley into the building with Chaos.

"Welcome back Ms. Redfield". The concierge greeted Harley and greeted Chaos as well as Wolf as she tried to recognize them now possible regulars.

Christian had stopped, making eye contact with Wolf who paused, causing Harley to do so as well, "Ah….yeah, you're the guy from yesterday who wouldn't even talk to me when I asked what your relationship with Ms. redfield was, you sort of just stormed your way to the elevators".

He rubbed his neck sheepishly, "Sorry about that, I was in a hurry".

Consuela, the receptionist of the lobby had approached the green eyed male, "Christian, your shift is up, you can go home…" she leaned in a little closer to him, softening her voice to almost a whisper.

"Don't forget, you're working morning shift tomorrow for our special guest arriving, don't be late".

"Thanks, and I won't, well, I'll see you guys around". He went back into the employee lounge entrance, grabbing his backpack as he came out and then exited the building where he headed to the parking lot for his motorbike.

"Special guest"? Asked Wolf on impulse.

The older woman looked around, making sure no one else was close by, she leaned in close to the three teens who did the same towards her, "It's a secret and it stays between us, got it"?

"Yeah"! Now they were anxious to know.

She scoped her surroundings once more, "A celebrity is moving into the building, just below you Ms. Redfield".

"More rich people…..nice". Chaos mocked.

"No kidding, who's the celebrity"? Asked Wolf, now curious to know who it was.

She said nothing more after that, which made Harley speak up next, "She's not gonna say….guess we'll find out tomorrow".

 **(Kanto/Saffron City)**

"There she is"! A smile creased on her lips, all of her bandmates had greeted her upon entering the sound room, it was their final day of recording in the studio where they had always spent their days inside creating new songs, it was an emotional moment for them all, they would miss the edgy grafittied walls, the arcade games that were installed for their entertainment as well as the refreshment and snack bar with dozens of junk food accessible to them, but most of all, they would miss him, Jake.

Jake was their producer, the man in a snazzy dark blue suit with an unbuttoned black collar shirt and gold chains adorning his neck who had barged in, he preferred to keep his sunglasses on, running his hand through his dirty blonde hair anxiously, "Alright guys! Anna's in the building, let's set up"!

All of her bandmates got into position, the drummer was in the back of course, her bass player was on her right, while her keyboardist was in the back as well, being on the drummer's left side, her second guitarist was on her left, all of them preparing for her to join them, the male to female ratio was higher, she was the only female of the group, but that's one of the key points that made her stand out.

She dropped her guitar case on the floor, hanging her actual guitar around her shoulder as she took center front on the mic, being of course the lead singer and guitarist, "Let's get this recorded guys! We have a flight to catch"!

Her producer talked to them through the mic of the sound booth, he gave them a thumbs up, "Alright, the room is your stage guys! Let it rip"!

She immediately got in tune with the beat of the song, it wasn't time yet for her to play her guitar, but she had let the drummer start his part first, her lips were just inches away from the mic where she then finally freed her vocals.

 **(Welcome to the show-Britt Nicole)**

 _ **(Anna):**_

 _ **Now's the time, get in line, don't be afraid tonight.**_

 _ **We're gonna take you high, before you realize.**_

 _ **'Round and 'round you'll go,**_

 _ **Up and down, never slow.**_

 _ **Feel the excitement grow , whoah,**_

She aced the timing in bringing her guitar's tune to the song, her fingers took on a mind of their own, grazing across the instrument with ferocity and excitement, she tapped her foot to the beat, resisting the urge to just break out into dance from the addicting sounds.

 _ **This is where you let go!**_

 _ **Hands high like a roller coaster**_

 _ **This love is taking over**_

 _ **Take us higher here we go**_

 _ **Oh, oh, oh**_

 _ **Welcome to the show**_

 _ **Gravity we're defying**_

 _ **'Cause we were made for flying**_

 _ **We're about to lose control**_

 _ **Welcome to the show**_

"So why the sudden move"? Jake muttered, crossing his arms as he made sure to focus on the music while talking.

Anna's manager, Adrien, a man with slicked back raven colored hair, beige colored skin, and royal blue eyes chuckled, the man was blessed with looks, he could have been a model if he wanted to, but he always commented that he preferred to manage others instead, "It was Anna's idea, she said she needed a break and the band agreed, so think of it as a vacation, and I don't mind, they deserve it for how hard they've worked".

He clicked his tongue, "Yeah….I mean Sinnoh's a nice place don't get me wrong, but if we're talking vacation wouldn't Alola or Kalos be a better place"?

Adrien chuckled once more, "Like I said, it was Anna's choice".

 _ **Oh, oh, we're on a mission**_

 _ **Nothing, nothing can stand in our way**_

 _ **Oh, oh, we don't need permission**_

 _ **We're gonna rise up and we'll be the change**_

 _ **Oh, oh hear us on your stereo**_

 _ **Oh, oh we're about to lose control**_

 _ **Oh, oh everybody knows**_

 _ **Oh, oh this is wear you let go**_

She was leaving everyone mesmerized, even all of her bandmates who looked at one another, exchanging that stunned and nod of approval, both Jake and Adrien were even the same, they knew she was talented, of course because she was already a famous idol, but they forgot just how graceful and edgy she looked when performing, it was like she tuned the entire world out and was only playing to her heart's content, nothing else existed.

 _ **Hands high like a roller coaster**_

 _ **This love is taking over**_

 _ **Take us higher here we go**_

 _ **Oh, oh, oh**_

 _ **Welcome to the show**_

 _ **Gravity we're defying**_

 _ **'Cause we were made for flying**_

 _ **We're about to lose control**_

 _ **Whoa!**_

 _ **Welcome to the show**_

She twirled her guitar around her body, throwing her hands up in the air afterwards as she clapped to her next lyrics and to the beat. Her pearly white teeth flashed through her spunky smile, she whipped her brown and purple highlighted locks into the air, letting completely loose.

 _ **And put your hands u-up**_

 _ **We're gonna have some fu-u-n**_

 _ **We've only just beg-u-u-n**_

 _ **And it's too late to ru-u-un**_

 _ **You can't run**_

 _ **So put 'em u-u-up**_

 _ **We're gonna have some fu-u-un**_

 _ **Turn up the bass let it**_

 _ **Bu-u-mp**_

 _ **We've only just begun, and you can't run**_

Her hands were working the guitar while her lips did the same, but her piercing emerald eyes found themselves onto something surprising yet warming showing through the looking glass of the sound booth, her younger sister who came to see her record, she looked exactly like her, only she didn't have purple highlights, she was full brunette and she was much more paler than her.

 _ **Hands high like a roller coaster**_

 _ **This love is taking over**_

 _ **Take us higher here we go**_

 _ **Oh, oh, oh**_

 _ **Welcome to the show**_

 _ **Gravity we're defying**_

 _ **'Cause we're made for flying**_

 _ **We're about to lose control**_

 _ **Welcome to the show**_

 _ **Welcome to the show**_

"She's a natural". breathed out Jake.

"That's exactly what I said when I first discovered her". Said Adrien, unable to take his eyes off of the girl as she continued playing.

"Hm…..I never noticed those before". Said the blonde, pointing out the pokeballs disguised as charms hanging from her guitars body, to him however, they only looked like accessories.

"Yeah….Annabeth said those are her good luck charms".

 _ **We're gonna have some f-u-u-n**_

 _ **Turn up the bass let it**_

 _ **B-u-u-mp**_

 _ **We've only just begun and you can't run**_

 _ **We've only just begun and you can't run**_

There was excitement oozing from Jake's face, "That's a wrap! Looks like we got ourselves a hit"!

She had run out of breath, now standing as her chest rose up and down rapidly, all of her bandmates clapped and cheered in celebration of the recording, but her only focus was on her younger sibling who made her smile upon seeing how excited she also seemed, she had finished, there was nothing more for her to do in Kanto, it was time, both males watched from the looking glass as both girls embraced.

"She's definitely going to stir up Sinnoh".

 **(Future chapters)**

"The boss is here". Smirked Zane, he moved aside, ordering the rest of the members to do so as an unfamiliar figure began making their way down the row.

"Boss? But….but I thought you were the leader". She said, surprised to discover this shocking revelation, what left her even more surprised was the man who all the Draco's looked up to, their leader, and yet he was nothing what she expected.

"You must be the girl who's been causing quite a bit of problems with my team lately, am I right"?

 **~O~0~~O~0~~O~0~~O~0~~O~0~~O~0~~O~0~~O~0~~O~0~~O~0~~O~0~~O~0~**

He walked up to her door, preparing to leave the bouquet of roses only to stop and become frantic, he began pacing back and forth in front of her door, now holding the flowers tighter than before, "What if she doesn't like them…..what if she makes fun of me…..ah, fuck!"

His heart began racing, he was becoming frustrated, not knowing what to do, he then stopped, taking in a deep breath as he faced the door, ready to knock on it.

"Sweetie"? Her mother came to where the young girl was at earlier, seeing the bouquet still on the floor which she picked up, it was where she also noticed the note card and read it quietly to herself, also murmuring along the words, "Congratulations…..…." she turned the card over.

"...I'm back".

 **~O~0~~O~0~~O~0~~O~0~~O~0~~O~0~~O~0~~O~0~~O~0~~O~0~~O~0~~O~0~**

Amelia chuckled, also agreeing, she remembered back to when Styles was the most reckless but also quite possibly the most dangerous member of Sleeping Sonia when it was active, "Yeah, he's been laying low…ever since we disbanded, he's just…..been doing his own thing".

It didn't take long for him to notice the expression she carried when she talked about him, it was sincere, caring, she had emotions acting out behind those words, "Heh, after all these years you two still can't figure out what kind of relationship you have can you"?

"W-what"? She quickly became flustered, a rare sight for anyone who was used to her calm demeanor.

"I've known you two for a long time, I've seen everything…..I had feelings for you too Amelia, more so that it caused a riff between Styles and I when I told him I wasn't going to give up on you, but when I saw how much I couldn't compare with what the two of you had, I backed off and since then my feelings had disappeared, and to see that the two of you are still on the same route, it makes me only think that I should have never given up".

 **~O~0~~O~0~~O~0~~O~0~~O~0~~O~0~~O~0~~O~0~~O~0~~O~0~~O~0~~O~0~**

He was in a sudden rage, he lashed out at Jillian, knocking the lamp beside him against the wall where it shattered, "He's the reason my father is in jail! He's the reason why my family fell apart"!

She retaliated, tears of frustration and anger were running down her face, "He was only doing his job! I'm not going to apologize for that"!

It became silent after that, his chest rose up rapidly with every pant, as was hers, they were inches away from each other, standing in the middle of the room where they just kept exchanging a look at one another.

He unclenched his fists, "...I lost everything that day….my father's gym, my home….my old life…..I can't do this…..".

She breathed in, seeming shocked by his words, she tearfully gazed, now finding it hard to speak, "W-what does that mean"?

"It means we can't be together….because when I look at you, all I'll ever see is the daughter of the man who destroyed my life…..and I'm not going to do that to you…..so we're done".

 **Alrighty! There you guys have it, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and again, if your character didn't show up then they will soon, most likely I'm still coming up with a subplot for them so be patient, anyways, I hope you guys liked it and leave a review below letting me know what you thought, also if you have any questions or concerns then feel free to let me know, until then! (P.S. sorry if there are mistakes, I typed most of this around the hours of 1-4 in the morning for two weeks, my schedules crazy and those were the only times I could do it)**


	8. Prism Gaia vs Fang Reaper

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoy the chapter, I have another one in the works and should have it up in a week or even less, you never know lol anyways, enjoy and until then!**

 **(A year ago)**

"Was everything ok"? Niko appeared at his table, carrying that same cheery grin.

Esteban drank the last of his drink, "Everything was delicious, thanks".

He had then pulled out a thick wad of cash, stunning Niko who almost dropped the plates as he was collecting them, "S-sorry".

The fang member chuckled, "It's fine, it's not everyday you see a teenager carrying this much on him".

"H-how-" before he could finish the sentence Esteban left him two hundred in bills.

"That should be enough to cover the bill and tip, thanks again for the meal". He got up from his seat, passing by Niko who was still gawking at the large tip that he had left him.

"I can show you how to make just as much in just a short time, but you have to be ready".

Niko quickly spun around, watching as Esteban exited out of the cafe, he then turned back to the table, grabbing the two bills where he noticed a paper attached to one of them in the back containing a phone number.

 **(Elizabeth)**

Narcissa escorted her onto the field, extending her arm across as she pointed out Elizabeth's opponent, "There she is, Jade, a member of Fang reaper".

"She's my opponent"? Said Elizabeth, exchanging eye contact with the nearly masked female, she couldn't tell anything below her sharp gray tsundere eyes and razored short blonde hair, but just her gaze alone was enough to tell Elizabeth that the fang reaper was going to be anything but merciful.

"Since you only have four pokemon in your party, it will be a four on four, defeat her Elizabeth, and you can officially call yourself a Gaia".

Esteban was grouped with the rest of his team, looking out at Elizabeth whom he could tell straight away was nervous, "That girls going up against Jade? Amelia must not like her then". Laughed one of his allies.

"Shut up". He silenced them all, causing quite a few weird stares from his team members.

"What'd I miss?" asked Niko, joining his team on the sidelines.

"Nothing yet". Answered Esteban.

As always, the crowd went wild with Aster's presence on the field, "Ladies and gentlemen! Let the first match of the night begin! On one side we have Jade from Fang reaper"! There was a mixed reaction amongst the crowd, some cheered, others booed, but it had no effect on the blonde haired trainer.

Aster then directed the attention over to Elizabeth, "And on this side we have Elizabeth! A trainer who is representing Prism Gaia"! Just the name alone was enough to get the crowd to massively cheer, starting a wave of woe's and applause.

"Let the show begin"! She threw her hands into the air, causing the jumbo screen to flash on revealing both girls photos.

Jade snickered, "How about you and I make a little bet"?

Elizabeth stood her ground, but inside her nerves became more jittery, "I don't gamble".

Once again she snickered, using it as a tactic to mock Elizabeth, "Or you're just scared, because you know you'll lose".

She kept her cool regardless, "Like I said, I don't gamble".

The referee had finally entered onto the field, he held his green flag up, then brought it down, "Battle begin"!

Elizabeth pulled out a pokeball, "Floette! Go"!

Her eyes squinted from excitement, having a chance to see Elizabeth's pokemon first before calling hers, "Flareon! You're up"!

Both pokemon were on the field, a moment of silence as Elizabeth quickly tried conjuring up a strategy within her mind.

Jade however wasted no time in giving orders to her pokemon, "Flamethrower"!

Before it could go any further as she had hoped, Elizabeth's hand rose up, "Psychic".

Flamethrower had stopped midway, now glowing with Psychic's purple energy, Jade groaned, attempting to predict Elizabeth's next move.

"Send it right back". She closed her hand.

"Flo!" that same glow had surrounded the fairy type, flamethrower had shot upwards into the air where it did a loop, coming straight back down on Flareon who screeched upon being hit.

"Flareon! Ngh….." her eyes narrowed coldly at her opponent.

"Use fairy wind". Her pokemon cooed as it released a beautiful glowing gust of wind onto the field, Flareon struggled to hold on as the attack was forcefully pushing it back.

She shielded her eyes from the gust, pointing forward towards her white Floette, "Argh! Lava plume Flareon"!

A screech was released from the fire type, immediately causing the ground to split into several cracks with black smoke fuming out, Elizabeth remained still, not giving any orders to her pokemon yet.

"What is she doing"? Muttered Narcissa.

"DO IT"! Shouted Jane, laughing as pillars of fire rose up through the cracks.

"Toxic".

F-floette!" the fairy type was hit with lava plume, screeching uncontrollably as it used the last of it's power to release a thick liquid of purple ooze from its body which sank into the ground, causing it to reappear right beneath the fire type who was automatically poisoned.

"Fla-flareon!" it was zapped by the poison, in the midst of it all laval plume exploded all across the field, trapping Floette within who was brutally taken out.

"My floette never stood a chance, that's why I had her do one final thing, which was to poison your flareon".

Jade smirked beneath her mask, "Smart, but even that's not going to help you".

She pulled out her next pokeball, looking down at it and then back at Amelia, "You're next! Jumpluff!"

The grass and flying type sing sang as it appeared on the field, twirling and cooing as it soared through the air, Jade bursted into laughter, "Are you kidding me? Didn't anyone ever tell you about grass being weak to fire?"

Violet shook her head, "She's right, what is Elizabeth thinking".

"She knows what she's doing". Smirked Amelia.

"I'm not stupid, I am however confident that my pokemon will defeat yours." that comment alone triggered Jade who sent Flareon forward again.

Her tone of voice became more aggressive, "We'll see about that! Fire blast Flareon!"

"Flareon!" it opened it's mouth, releasing a blast of fire which had formed into a giant kanji symbol.

The crowd was in suspense as Fire blast looked like it was about to directly hit the grass type, but just before it could Elizabeth called upon her defense, "Cotton guard"!

"Jumpluff!" the overly excited pokemon twirled about, conjuring a massive barrier of pure cotton to counter Fire blast which it did, only allowing the fire to burn and leave the cotton charcoaled, but the barrier was still up and standing.

"What?!" she was confused on why her pokemon's fire didn't completely destroy cotton guard.

"Cotton guard is my pokemon's signature move, it can only be used by Jumpluff as it's ultimate defense, don't underestimate the cotton, it can be quite tough".

She grew even more annoyed, especially once her Flareon was zapped again by toxic, "Whatever, Flareon use-"

Elizabeth quickly intervened, not allowing her opponent this time to call for their attack, "It's my turn now, grassy terrain!"

She snapped her finger forward, her Jumpluff released a soothing cooe as it's eyes began glowing green, in a matter of seconds the entire field was covered in grass, flowers, and vines of all sorts.

"Pfft, that's it? I'll destroy it all! Flamethrower!"

The fire type was zapped once more, but it released a massive flamethrower all across the field, burning every inch of grass in sight, leaving nothing but a field of ashes which amused Jade, at least until she saw that the grass and flowers and vines began growing once more onto the field.

"What the-"

Elizabeth chuckled, "As long as my Jumpluff remains in battle so will this field, you're in my territory now, double team!"

There were dozens of copies of Jumpluff in the air and around the field, all of them surrounding Flareon who looked overwhelmed, "Acrobatics!"

It was like seeing just pure flashes of blue going back and forth across Flareon who was taking damage repeatedly, "Dodge it!" shouted Jade, but it was pointless, Jumpluff was too quick, taking shot after shot on the fire type who screeched.

"Finish it!" yelled Elizabeth, all of Jumpluff's copies had picked up speed, leaving no chance of escape from Flareon who was thrown up into the air, receiving the final few blows before eventually being thrown down on the ground.

"Flareon!" it's trainer watched, anxiously awaiting to see what the fire type would do.

"Fl-flareon…" it slowly got up, trembling furiously while putting a strong front.

Elizabeth remained blank, staring at the fire type who kept shaking the more it stood, but once it was zapped by toxic that's when the last of it's energy disappeared, Flareon had fallen.

"No!"

"Flareon is no longer able to battle!"

"What the hell is Jade doing?" growled one of Esteban's team members.

Niko leaned forward, "That Elizabeth girl, she's pretty good".

"Yeah". Muttered Esteban, hiding a small grin beneath his mask.

The crowd anxiously awaited for Jade's next pokemon, more so did Elizabeth, "Lopunny! Go!"

It graced the field with it's beauty, hopping and spinning across the field, "Lopunny!"

Elizabeth shot her hand forward, "Stun spore!"

"Think again! Use magic coat!" shouted Jade.

The flowers on the field had released beautiful golden spores into the air just in time for Lopunny's body to be coated in a magnificent pink glow, she twirled across the field and through the spores, showing it's lack of effect on it.

"Double team!" ordered Elizabeth, thinking of a new strategy now.

"You're pokemon can hide, but it won't help! Go!" Jade shot her arm upwards, signaling her Lopunny to attack.

"Lop!" it took one giant leap, going up in the air as it did a front flip, holding it's fist up which began glowing.

"Ice punch!" the glow had turned into a light blue color, without hesitation it struck one of the copies which had turned out to be the real Jumpluff.

"Jumpluff!" it bellowed out to Elizabeth who watched her pokemon go helplessly down, being taken down with that one hit.

"Jumpluff is unable to battle!" she recalled it back into it's pokeball, smiling down at it.

"Thank you".

"Whoo! That was awesome! Way to go Jade!" shouted Niko, rooting with the rest of his team members, Esteban was the only one who remained quiet throughout.

Her eyes faced up to Lopunny who kept dancing around the field, no doubt she thought the pokemon was beautiful, but now she knew it was deadly and also a big threat, which is why she knew which pokemon to bring out next, "Alright…"

She threw it up into the air, calling out her next pokemon, "Gothorita! It's you now!"

"Gotho-" it appeared calm on the field, striking a direct stare off with Lopunny who paused.

"W-what's going on"? Rose looked back and forth between the two trainer's pokemon.

Amelia crossed her arms, examining both pokemon from afar, "It seems an intense rivalry has ignited between Lopunny and Gothorita".

"Lop…"

"Goth…"

"Use Dark pulse!" Gothorita twirled around as a dark mist began rising out from it's body, turning into waves of dark energy that headed straight for Lopunny.

"Heh".

"Why is she smiling?" mumbled Elizabeth.

Jade widened her arms out, laughing as she called out her next order, "Fire punch!"

Lopunny ran straight towards Dark pulse, absorbing every inch of dark energy into it's fist which had turned the flames purple and black.

"What the-".

"Gotho!" it shrilled when Lopunny had struck a direct hit on it with it's dark fire punch, sending the psychic type pummeling straight into the wall.

"Whoa!" Niko stood up on impulse, being automatically impressed by the unique trick Jade and her pokemon performed.

Narcissa was dumbfounded by just happened, the same reaction coming directly from Elizabeth, "I don't understand….what the hell just happened".

Amelia focused her attention onto Jade's Lopunny, "This is what you learn and pick up on when you come from trainer royalty".

"I...I don't understand". Narcissa still seemed confused.

"Before the ban on pokemon training was passed, Jade's parents were famous trainers, her father was a member of the Elite four, while her mother was a top coordinator".

"Gothorita! Are you ok!?" shouted Elizabeth, watching distraughtly at how much damage her pokemon had taken.

It nodded, picking itself back up as it was ready to continue fighting, "Psyshock!"

Three large green orbs with swirling pink rings had appeared around the Psychic type, shooting forward towards Lopunny who stormed right for it.

"Ice beam!" it froze Psyshock right in place, jumping onto it and then bouncing off as it left the crowd in awe by its swift moves.

"High jump kick!" the normal type summer saulted as it forced its entire weight down, growing incredible velocity and pressure on its knee which began glowing.

"Protect!" a green barrier appeared over Gothorita, Lopunny was coming in to quick and there was no way for her to avoid it.

"Do it!" shouted Jade.

"LOP!" it clashed with protect, bringing down it's knee onto the barrier where sparks of friction were appearing between where the barrier and Lopunny's knee met.

"N-no way". She mumbled, taking notice of the cracks appearing around her pokemon's barrier.

"She's actually breaking it". Gaped Esteban.

 ***KKRK***

"-Rita!" it squealed as it was struck with Lopunny's attack, being buried into the ground as cracks surfaced beneath the body and through the ground, leaving behind a small crater from the impact.

"She destroyed protect…..impossible". Whispered Elizabeth.

"Sky uppercut!" Lopunny dug it's fist into the ground, dragging it across and up towards Gothorita's body, throwing her up into the air brutally.

 ***I...I don't understand….how can she be beating my Gothorita…*** it was clear of the distress in Elizabeth's eyes, she was stuck and didn't know what to do.

"Bounce!"

She shot up towards Gothorita, going full speed while switching its aim with its foot which it used to kick its opponent straight up into the ceiling.

"Goth!" it crashed up into the ceiling, falling back through the air where Elizabeth finally snapped back into reality.

"Psychic!"

It used Psychic to stop itself from crashing to the ground and instead landed safely back on its feet. It was barely hanging on, struggling to stand as it's body had sustained too much damage already.

"Finish them off with Hyper beam!" Lopunny placed both palms together, shooting them forward as it released a destructive blast of purple and black energy into a single beam of light.

"Use Psychic to stop it!" with both hands in front, it managed to pause hyper beam, but it was only working slightly with Lopunny forcing more power into its attack so it could break through Gothorita's defense.

Hyper beam was closing in little by little, destroying Gothorita's hold on Psychic with every passing second, "G-gotho-" it looked back at Elizabeth whom she could see was staring back at her with distraught eyes.

"Face it! Your Gothorita's just no match for my Lopunny!" her laughter rang through the psychics head, a light began emitting from Elizabeth's pokemon, growing brighter and brighter.

"Wait! What's happening?" Exclaimed Amber, gazing deep at the light being released from Gothorita.

"Go….gothorita…." Elizabeth watched as it's body began shifting, changing before her very eyes.

Esteban chuckled to himself, finding the situation all just perfect timing, "It's evolving".

"Gothitelle!" the light exploded, revealing her newly evolved psychic, the mysterious Astral pokemon had obliterated Hyper beam back with Psychic.

"This doesn't change anything! Fire punch!" Jade mimicked her Lopunny's move, throwing a punch of her own.

Before her trainer even gave orders, Gothitelle swiftly took off, appearing right in front of Lopunny whom she clashed fists with with her very own combat move.

"What was that"? Asked Niko, curious to one of Gothitelle's new moves which had her fist glowing in a bright red aura.

"Brick break". A cheeky grin appeared on Elizabeth, it was one of a few new moves that Gothitelle now acquired.

"Goth-" it looked back at its trainer, then over to Lopunny whom it gave a challenging glare to.

It's body began glowing purple and pink, releasing a very intense aura which then shot up into the air as an orb of light, disappearing in a quick flash.

"W-what was that"? Asked Rose, looking at her team members who were also clueless.

Jade laughed, once more taunting her opponent, "Looks like a failed move to me….."

"...Let's wrap it up! Ice punch Lopunny!"

"Brick break!"

Ice punch and brick break clashed once more with Gothitelle this time overpowering Lopunny who was sent crashing back onto the ground with incredible force.

The crowd was left astonished and both exhilarated by the sight of both pokemon who refused to back off, going back and forth with attacks on one another, Amelia examined the battle very closely, almost as if she were seeing something that the others couldn't, "They're going at it without even stopping for a breath, both of these girls trained their pokemon exquisitely".

The change of atmosphere alarmed everyone close to the field, vibrations could be sensed through the air as well as the eerie tension growing, "This power…..where is it coming from"? Mumbled Narcissa.

"From there." Amelia pointed out to the small five white orbs that appeared in the air above the battle field, all eyes were on them as they shifted in size and opened up into five black swirling wormholes.

"Holy…" everyone's eyes were the same, wide and alarmed, including Esteban's and Niko's.

Jade was overwhelmed by the sight, "What….what is this!"

"Remember that failed move? Well this is it". She stared up into the wormholes, smirking as her eyes glistened from the magnificent sight.

"Future sight".

"L-looooppunny!" her shrills filled the stadium as the five beams of light brought upon incredible power as well as damage onto the normal type.

"Get out of there!" screamed Jade, blocking her eyes from the intense light.

"L-lop….." it was kneeling, unable to stand correctly as it's body was aching and forcing itself to stand.

"Once more". Ordered Elizabeth, Jade's eyes sharpened as she saw the same move being released into the air, it was another future sight.

"I won't let you win!"

"Teeter dance!"

"Teeter what?" She had never heard of the move before.

The crowd watched as Lopunny performed an enjoyable dance, waving about it's fluffed up arms and kicking its leg in the air while twirling.

"I don't understand what is this-". She stopped when she saw what was the purpose of the move, her pokemon was hypnotized and confused by watching the dance.

"Gothitelle! Snap out of it!" it didn't listen to her, Lopunny kept approaching it little by little through dance, eventually reaching close enough for Jade to yell her next command.

"Ice punch!" it landed a clean hit on Gothitelle's stomach, leaving it's entire mid waist frozen solid.

"Use brick break!" it still wouldn't listen, ignoring all of its trainer's cries to wake up as it fell victim to Lopunny's direct attacks.

"Keep them coming!" shouted Jade, signaling Lopunny to continuously throw punches at Gothitelle who was still under confusion.

"Thunderpunch! Go!"

"GOTHITELLE!" Her voice rang through the Psychics head, finally snapping it out of confusion.

It forced itself to conjure up one last thunderpunch, but it was automatically countered by Gothitelles brick break, neither of them willing to give in.

A trickle of sweat was rolling down Elizabeth's face, ***She's still frozen from almost the entire waist***

The same five wormholes had opened up above the field, leaving the audience and all who watched in absolute fear and shock once more.

"If my pokemon's going down then so is your Gothitelle! Now Lopunny!"

The normal type shoved Gothitelle back, putting the very last of it's energy into clinging itself onto its opponent who was unable to move, both pokemon now falling victim to the wormholes incredible power.

"Gothitelle! No!"

The crowd was in awe by the sheer raw power released from the black holes, the same five colorful rays of light shot out at full blast, striking down directly at both Lopunny who had Gothitelle in its grasp, their screams filling the stadium in echoes.

"NO!" Elizabeth's eyes widened, this wasn't the outcome she had expected, her Gothitelle should have never fallen in this way.

In a quick flash they were bombarded with a bright blinding light that erupted into a huge explosion, causing both pokemon to scream uncontrollably.

Both girls had screamed for their pokemon, "Lopunny!"

"Gothitelle". They had hoped to hear even the slightest noise from them.

"L-lop…"

"G-goth….." both pokemon dropped from the air like dead flies, unconscious and unresponsive.

"Gothitelle and Lopunny are unable to battle!"

She hurried to her pokemon, kneeling down beside Gothitelle, "I know you worked really hard…..you even evolved….this shouldn't have happened….I'm sorry…. Please rest Gothitelle, you deserve it." She called it back into it's pokeball, looking upwards towards Jade who had called back Lopunny, a death like glare now on her eyes.

Aster pumped the audience more than ever, even she was completely drawn to the match, wondering truly who would come out as the winner, "It looks like both trainers are down to one pokemon each! I don't know about you folks, but I'm feeling jittery and anxious to see who comes out on top!"

"This is it, last round". Sighed Narcissa, gazing at Amelia from the corner of her eyes only to see that same calm reaction as usual.

"Let's go Elizabeth!" shouted Rose.

"Show them what Prism Gaia's all about!" followed Violet.

"We're all rooting for you!" yelled Amber.

Their words of encouragement stuck with her, they were cheering for as if she was already a member, she had to win, this was it, her last shot at proving herself to Amelia.

"Let's go Jade!"

"Take her down!"

"Fang reapers counting on you!"

Niko and the rest of the members from Fang reaper were throwing their own words of encouragement, the audience even divided itself, with some people chanting Jade's name and others chanting Elizabeth's.

She took out her last pokeball, staring down at it, this one was particularly different, being a blue color instead of the common red, "Amaura! It's all on you"!

"Ama!" it bellowed out, earning awes and ooh's from the crowd who were admiring the rare and precious ice pokemon, indeed it was rare, it was a pokemon known to have been extinct, definitely an eye catcher for Jade and fang reaper.

"Wow! That's a really cool looking pokemon you got there, are you sure you don't want to make that bet, I've got some nice pokemon of my own too you know, last call." she wiggled her finger at Elizabeth, insisting she take it.

She frowned, obviously annoyed by Jade's persistence, "Like I said, I don't gamble".

Her hands were on her hips, shifting her weight onto one side as she giggled in a taunting motion, "No, I just think you're scared, you know you're going to lose and don't want to embarrass yourself more as it is".

"I'm not afraid".

"No…...what are you doing you idiot, don't fall for it". Growled Esteban, earning some stares from his allies.

"So then let's do this thing, let's make the bet".

Elizabeth's eyes sharpened, "Fine, winner takes the other's pokemon".

"What have you done"? Whispered the fang reaper, staring intensely at Elizabeth who focused all her attention onto her pokemon who she reassured was going to be fine.

She threw her pokeball into the air, "Sandslash! You're up!"

"What the….." she had seen a sandslash before, but never one that looked like this, it was blue, crystalized almost, as if it were made from ice.

The short haired blonde cackled, "Nope, you're not crazy, this rare beauty is from Alola, a trainer who just came from their had challenged me and lost, and now it belongs to me, pretty cool, huh".

It was painful, knowing that that pokemon had a trainer before, one who it could have been truly close with, and in just one moment they find out they were given to someone else, she could only imagine how hurt that pokemon must have been, "How can you be ok with taking someone else's pokemon? They worked hard together and grew a bond, and then you come along and rip them apart".

Her words had no effect on Jade who instead ridiculed her with a laugh, "People who lose don't deserve their pokemon, it just shows how weak they are, their pokemon are better off being raised and trained by the winner who knows true strength".

His team members laughed, agreeing with Jade's comment, though Esteban himself seemed unsure about it, but covered it with a stern expression.

Her eyes found themselves on her Amaura who also looked at her, it seemed just content by looking at Elizabeth, "But losing is what makes the experience real, with every loss you become stronger, with every loss you and your pokemon become closer, you learn so you can do better next time, you can't win forever".

This time her words did have an effect, it irritated Jade who couldn't take more talking, "Agh! Shut up!" she struck her hand forward, signaling Sandslash to attack.

"Earthquake!" It struck it's claws into the ground, causing a massive quake to shake the ground.

Elizabeth gasped, "Amaura! Counter it with bulldoze!"

The ice type growled, standing up on it's hind legs as it brought down its front two roughly to the ground, causing waves of sonic energy to rise up from the ground and counter earthquake, both energy waves clashed, causing a massive stir up of intense power.

"Ngh…." Narcissa and the others were all holding on, being forcefully swayed by the shaking ground, audience members were screaming as they could feel the entire stadium moving slowly back and forth, even the vibrations shook them.

Esteban held tightly onto his seat, "This power, it's incredible"!

Jade struck her fist forward, "Crush claw!"

"Sandslash!" it's claws had enlarged themselves by twice its normal size, it charged for Amaura, grabbing behind it's sharpened claws.

"Stone edge!" Amaura bellowed out into the air, summoning large stone pillars from the ground that it used to stand on, avoiding Sandslash's attack.

Jade grinned, "Think again".

"Huh?" Elizabeth's eyes widened when she saw Sandslash jump, piercing it's claw into the side of the rock pillar and climbing it.

"Rock climb!" shouted the blonde.

"-slash!" it hissed, racing up the stone pillar where Amaura stood, looking back at Elizabeth for it's next orders.

"Jump!" she shouted, it did as she said, hopping onto the next pillar right before Sandslash reached the top, using it's crush claw to obliterate the entire rock which left its opponent terrified.

"Icicle crash!"

The Alolan pokemon struck it's claws up into the air, summoning a frightening army of sharp tipped icicles from above.

"Sand-" it brought it's claws down, bringing down the icicles which collided with Stone edge, causing both ice and rock to shatter into a million pieces together.

An idea came to Elizabeth, "That's it".

"Icicle crash once more !"

She pointed with her finger, "Amaura! Ice beam!" it froze all the icicles in place while connecting them to one another.

"Gyro Ball!" Sandslash jumped, curling it's body into a sphere as it rolled in full speed towards Amaura.

"Stonedge!" it rose up on one of the pillars which made Jade laugh, feeling as if she knew each of Elizabeth's tricks already.

"Crush Claw and then Rock climb!" it broke from its sphere form, holding up it's now enlarged claw as it tackled and attached itself onto the pillar, hurrying up towards Amaura only to fall right into its trap.

Elizabeth snapped her finger, "Jump and use thunderbolt!"

"What?!" it was then she noticed the trap Elizabeth had set up, the icicles that were frozen were purposely frozen to create a barrier surrounding Sandslash as Amaura was up in the air setting Stone edge up in the center for its opponent.

"Amaura!" it's body released a massive surge of electric power, however instead of directly hitting Sandslash, it had hit the icicles, causing the bolts of electricity to bounce off one and onto the next, creating a chain reaction which had trapped Jade's pokemon within.

"Get out of there!" she shouted.

Elizabeth struck her hand upwards, "It's too late".

Amaura's thunderbolt intensified, one by one there was an explosion, trapping Sandslash within who became targeted by each blow, "NO!"

"Agh!" she was blown back by the powerful gusts from the explosions while Elizabeth knelt down, shielding her eyes from the smoke.

The field was clouded with black smoke, the suspense was killing everyone as they waited to see what the results were, "S-sand….."

Sandslash was standing, as was Amaura, a look of hope appeared on Jade, but quickly disappeared when Sandslash fell forward, giving into its weak state.

She stared solemnly at Sandslash and then up to Jade who was left speechless, "When you and your pokemon share a special bond, nobody in the world can stop you two from conquering hardships, unfortunately for you, Sandslash already has a bond, and it's not with you".

Aster was left astounded, but she pulled it together to announce what was already clearly visible, "Incredible! This match was just simply incredible!"

"The winner! Elizabeth from Prism Gaia!"

The crowd went wild, they were chanting her name, leaving both Jade and Esteban shook from the results.

"I…..I lost?" muttered Jade, recalling her pokemon as she nearly teared up from looking down at her pokeballs.

"She won". Esteban muttered quietly to himself in relief, earning even more stares from his team members.

The now Prism Gaia member had approached her with Amaura by her side, "I told you, didn't I".

"A bets a bet….here….take them….." she held both palms out to Elizabeth, revealing the six shrunken pokeballs on hand.

She closed her eyes, turning her back to Jade instead, "I don't want them".

Her head snapped upwards quickly, "But…..the bet-"

"I never wanted your pokemon".

"Then why did you agree to it"?

She moved her head to the side only slightly, "To show you that I wasn't afraid, I knew I was going to win, and this is my way of really showing you what it means to feel a loss, I don't want them, but I do want you to return Sandslash, and every pokemon you've taken from a trainer back to its rightful owner".

She had tears in her eyes, clutching her pokeballs tightly in her arms as she gave a look of thanks to Elizabeth, "I will…..T-thank you."

"Hm". she gave a slight nod, walking away as Amelia and the rest of Prism Gaia waited for her, Rose, Violet and Amber were waving for her, anxious to tackle her into a congratulatory hug.

Narcissa whistled, still stunned by the battle's outcome, "I didn't think she had it in her to defeat Jade, but I guess you making her wait all this time really got to her, I admit it…...she's different".

A smirk formed on Amelia, "She truly is, she is the Gaia I have been waiting for, patience will make her blossom into absolute greatness".

"I can't believe she lost".

"Did Jade lose her edge?"

"This is embarrassing, even for her". Niko sighed.

"Hey!" Esteban silenced them all with his tone, Niko flinched upon seeing the aggression pouring through his eyes.

"You know what's worse than losing?" they all shook their heads, truly not knowing the answer.

"Being a sore loser".

 **(Later that night at Elizabeth's home)**

She kept admiring the gold coat Amelia gifted her later that night after she had won her battle, it was the same coat all of the Gaia's wore, the only difference between each was their own color, it was a fit and flare, double breasted, with the special Prism Gaia Pin attached to the left collar.

 ***DING***

"I'll get it"!

She hurried down the stairs and towards the door which she opened only to be met with silence and the view of her mile long driveway and yard, "Huh….." she took a step out the door only to hear what sounded like plastic crumpling.

There were a bouquet of roses lying on the ground, beautifully wrapped with a clear plastic and gold ribbon, she picked it up into her arms, adoring the beautiful aroma the flowers gave her.

"Who is it sweetie"? Her mother was down across the hall, peeking out to see if there was somebody at the door, but there was nobody.

"No one mother". She closed the door, carrying a soft smile as she gently hugged the bouquet.

She noticed that there was a notecard neatly placed between the roses, she picked it out and read it quietly to herself, "Congratulations on your win and official membership, Gaia".

The first person to pop into her head was Esteban, remembering how he called her the same thing before, but she quickly disregarded it, still smiling down at the flowers, she turned the card over, reading what was written on it.

She gasped out loud, dropping the flowers on the ground from fright at what she came to read, she couldn't look away, those two simple words made her heart race, and not in a pleasant way.

Esteban had pulled up to her driveway, getting out of his car only to return and grab the bouquet of roses he had bought at the flower shop before coming, "Ok…...just give her the flowers, no big deal, she's just a chick, a chick like all the others".

He walked up to her door, preparing to leave the bouquet of roses only to stop and become frantic, he began pacing back and forth in front of her door, now holding the flowers tighter than before, "What if she doesn't like them…..what if she makes fun of me…..ah, fuck!"

His heart began racing, he was becoming frustrated, not knowing what to do, he then stopped, taking in a deep breath as he faced the door, ready to knock on it.

"Sweetie"? Her mother came to where the young girl was at earlier, seeing the bouquet still on the floor which she picked up, it was where she also noticed the note card and read it quietly to herself, also murmuring along the words, "Congratulations…..…." she turned the card over.

"...I'm back".

 ***DING***

"Hm"? She opened the door when the doorbell rang, but there was nobody there, until she looked down and saw Esteban's batch of roses on the doorstep.

"More Roses? From who"? She picked them up, carefully checking them for a notecard, but there wasn't one.

"Elizabeth"? She stopped at her daughter's door, knocking once before entering.

"Mother, Please, I want to be alone right now". There was sadness in her tone, she was underneath her bed sheets, shivering beneath from the chills she had from replaying the notecard in her mind.

"What's with the roses on the floor"? She asked, holding both bouquets in her arms, but Elizabeth refused to look over at her, instead she buried herself deeper into her sheets.

"I don't know, I don't care, throw them away, burn them, I don't want them".

She kept admiring the beauty of both bouquets, "But sweetie they're beautiful-"

"Just throw them away"! She shouted, causing her mother to flinch at her sudden tone.

She sighed, "I'm sorry mom…...I didn't mean to yell…..but I don't want the roses, keep them, or do whatever you want with them…...I just don't want to see them…..please".

The older woman took on a more stern expression, "Is someone bothering you"?

She closed her eyes, wanting so badly to break out into tears, but she held them back, "No mother…...I'm just not the biggest fan of roses, I think they're stupid…..so please…...get them away".

She wasn't convinced, but knowing how stubborn her daughter was, she decided to let it go, for this time only, "Alright sweetie…..goodnight".

"Goodnight mother". She waited until she heard the door completely close, when it did, she immediately sat up, reaching beneath her mattress where she pulled out an old photograph, it was her but much younger alongside what looked like a male, but his face had been marked out completely with black marker.

Her hands began trembling along with the photo, she crumpled it in rage and fear, tossing it across the room as she dug her hands into her hair, facing down as she began hyperventilating, "You idiot…...why now? Why are you back ?"

 **(Kanto/ Lavender Town)**

His solemn blue eyes were looking down at the headstone, the name engraved had said _**Degwin Zechs, loving son, father, friend, and husband, R.I.P**_

"Lies….you never once showed an inch of love from that black little heart of yours". He dropped the bouquet of flowers on hand carelessly in front of his father's grave.

Somebody had approached him from behind, "Excuse me Mister President, you have a call".

"Who is it"? He refused to grab the cell phone, instead expecting his right hand man to tell him.

"Um…...well…"

"What is it Charles"? He turned back to see his right hand man holding the cellphone, seeming somewhat hesitant to discuss about it.

"The call is from Sinnoh…..it's Zane".

"What does he want now"? He sighed, the name alone frustrated him as he knew nothing but trouble awaited him.

"He wants to know when you will be returning to the region".

"Tell him if he doesn't understand the meaning of running a multimillion dollar corporation then he should stay in school for another year, I'm a busy man, I have meetings and events to attend to, I can't just stop everything in my tracks because he can't handle running the group in my absence".

He was on the phone, nodding his head to everything being said on the other line before looking down at the message that was sent through text, he seemed taken aback by what came up, "What is it"?

"This". He held up the phone, revealing the photo that was sent through a message, the photo was of Harley.

"Call the airport and get my jet ready, we're going to Sinnoh".

 **Ok so there you have it for this chapter, can you guess who this mysterious person is that Zane has contacted? I'll give you one clue, it's not his dad lol Anyways, I have another chapter almost complete so It should be up very soon hopefully, I hope you guys liked the chapter, until next time!**

 **Characters who came out or were mentioned in this chapter-**

 **Elizabeth** _ **(SomeoftheFame)**_ **-** A trainer who has been proving herself in order to join Prism Gaia whom she idolizes, she is also very blunt and doesn't interact with people much but enjoys taking pictures constantly, she defeats Fang reapers Jade, officially winning her spot on Prism Gaia and earning a gold coat from Amelia.

 **Harley-** A new student who quickly stirred up the underworld and several of the trainers involved, including Zane from Draco Silencer, Amelia from Prism Gaia, and Styles from Bloody Rosario, She quickly befriended Wolf, Jillian, and even Chaos who she moved into her pent, her parents are famous excavators and adventurers, she was expelled from every school before arriving to Sinnoh and seems to have several secrets hidden which are becoming noticed by her friends. Harley encouraged Wolf to start his own battling team.

 **Niko** _ **(PBComplexion)**_ **-** Chiara's cousin who is also a member of Fang reaper, it is revealed Esteban was the one who introduced him to the underworld and to the team.

 **Esteban** _ **(Smiling Prince)**_ **-** A popular ladies man at school, ultimate flirt, and Fang reaper's Ace, he enjoys gambling and making bets with opponents for their pokemon, he and Jillian have known each other since Childhood since his father works right under hers as the Chief of police commissioner, he also has shown to be quite fond of Elizabeth.

 **Amelia (Thrilllover39) -** A famous supermodel turning actress who is a second generation member of Sleeping Sonia as well as Prism Gaia, she was taken under Valerie's guidance and was trained by the original Prism Gaia founder herself, she was eventually passed down the torch to run Prism Gaia on her own, she also had former relationships with Styles which continued on and off again for years, her coat color is white.

 **Narcissa (Thrilllover39) -** Prism Gaia's Ace and Amelia's right hand woman, , she's also very rude and outspoken and isn't afraid to call one out, her coat color is Black.

 **Jade-** A female member of fang reaper who comes from trainer royalty, her father was an elite four member and her mother was a top coordinator.

 **Zane (Exeschampion) -** Draco silencer's Ace, he's also very much feared at school and the apparent heir to his family's criminal empire, he is Chiara, the veilstone Princess's, ex-boyfriend, but he has recently revealed to still be in love with her.

 **Dallas-** A High ranking member of Draco Silencer and Zane's apparent right hand man, he defeated Harley in battle but cheated with several members help.

 **Rose -** A member of Prism Gaia, her coat color is pink.

 **Amber-** A member of Prism Gaia, her coat color is yellow.

 **Violet-** A member of Prism Gaia, her coat color is purple.


	9. Fooling the world

**Yay! I'm back with another chapter! I know some of you had some concerns or questions about the last chapter and what was its purpose, well Elizabeth wasn't necessarily a part of Prism Gaia and this was her shot at last, I figured I would focus the entire chapter on her and the glory of her finally becoming a true Prism Gaia member, most of the characters weren't mentioned but that's because It would have taken longer to update if I wrote about each character in the same chapter, it takes time for me to utilize and come up with a subplot that connects all the characters in a different way and in the same time frame since some of you had also had concerns about the time skip, I can't please you all but I'm trying my best to conjure up awesome chapters and will keep doing my best for you guys, so I hope you all enjoy this one, until then!**

 **(Morning)**

"Oh no! I'm running late!" She was hustling all over the place, quickly brushing her hair as she grabbed her shoes, hopping on each foot as she tried putting them on on her way to the door.

"Why didn't you wake me up?!" she yelled.

He came out of the kitchen, slumping back on the couch as he turned on the tv, "Hey, I'm not the one going to school here".

"Well maybe it's time you did"! She took one final look in the mirror before heading out.

"Yeah, me and school don't mix well". Exclaimed Chaos, watching Harley all throughout her rushing moment as he ate cereal on the couch.

"See ya later"! She slammed the door behind as Chaos gazed at it for a few moments before turning his attention back to the television.

She rushed to the elevator, slowing down and composing herself as she saw Styles waiting for it as well, a grand smirk appeared on his lips upon seeing her, "Well well, what a pleasant surprise, we live right next to each other and yet the only time I've ever truly seen you is in class".

"Which is the only place you should see me". She answered, tapping her foot as the elevator was still working it's way up the floors.

"Running late, not very you like". He chuckled.

She rolled her eyes, "What's your excuse? Another one night stand? Our places may be big, but the walls are thin, I can hear everything, every noise…...just everything". Her body cringed as she remembered the sounds perfectly well.

In just a quick flash he trapped Harley against the elevator door, leaning further in as she quickly became tense, eyes staring widely as she didn't know what to expect next, his eyes had paralyzed her and she couldn't escape without having to move his arms which were blocking her, but even so, they looked bulky and toned, strong enough to hold her down, "Well then, shall we make some noises together"?

Her body was still unresponsive, she didn't know why she couldn't move or why she was allowing him to tower over her in such a way, but it became clear that he was leaning in for a kiss, and she wasn't ready for it, "S…...stop…."

His lips were just inches away from her, his warm breaths withered over her mouth, "Is that really what you want"?

"Ahem".

Her head quickly snapped, Chaos was standing not far from them, his hand holding Harley's school bag as a blunt expression was carried on his face, "Chaos!"

She sounded relieved when she saw him, immediately she had regained mobility and shoved Styles back, hurrying to Chaos whom she grabbed her bag from, "Thank you!"

"Are you ok?" he asked, not once taking his eyes off of Styles who carried on with his flirty grin.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she sheepishly grinned.

"Who are you?" asked the raven haired boy.

"Styles, and you"? He chuckled.

"Chaos".

"Hm, and here I thought I had you all figured out Harley, but living with your boyfriend are we now? You're just full of surprises".

"He's just a friend". She scowled, sharpening her leer at Style's who held his hands up defensively.

 ***DING***

The elevator doors finally opened, he walked in, Harley went after only to be grabbed by Chaos, "I don't like him."

She rolled her lips in, "Don't worry, neither do I".

"I'm serious Harley, something's odd about him…..just watch out, don't let your gaurd down."

"I won't". She pulled away, rushing to the elevator but it was too late, it had already closed, leaving behind an echoing laugh from styles.

"Great…" she sighed, looking over at Chaos with a restless expression.

 **(Down in the Lobby)**

Once the doors had opened she bolted out , "No no no no no I'm super late as it is!"

She ran past an occupied Christian carrying dozens of luggage bags, he stopped to look back at the disheveled Harley storming through the floor, dodging the morning crowd of people who were also residents of the building.

"Sorry!" she was accidentally bumping into residents, eventually crashing into something large and tough.

"Augh". She groaned, taking notice of the bodyguard who was the cause of her falling back.

"Are you ok"?

"Y-yeah". The guard moved aside, allowing for a new figure to step forward.

She looked at the shoes belonging to the person who appeared behind the body gaurd, they were black combat boots with dark blue laces, her eyes traveled up to the checkered stockings, then to the short leather skirt and leather jacket belonging to the brunette who was staring directly back down at her.

Harley's jaw dropped, "You're Annabeth from the band Blue Prism, I love your music!"

"And your Harley". She lent her hand down to the raven haired girl who took it.

"How do you know my name?" she quirked an eyebrow, a bit stunned but more so curious.

Instead of pulling Harley up, she knelt down in front of her, giving a quick wink as she quietly whispered to her, "Amelia and Elizabeth talked a lot about you over the phone, I just had to see for myself".

"Amelia and Elizabeth?" her eyes were drawn to the gold prism pin on Anna's jacket collar, it was the one all of the Gaia's wore.

"You're-" Before she could even say the rest of her sentence, the rocker stopped her, giving yet another wink as she stood up, bringing up Harley on her feet.

"It was nice to finally get a face of the famous Harley, hopefully we meet again, like on the field".

"Y-yeah". She followed the musician who was escorted through the lobby by her bodyguard, a crowd of fans and paparazzi stormed into the building, chasing after her and trapping Harley in the mess.

 **(At school)**

Wolf and Jillian were waiting at the front gates for Harley as they always did, though Jillian seemed more impatient, "What's taking her so long"?

His phone began vibrating, he took it out and looked down at the message Harley sent him, "She's going to be late, apparently she woke up late and there's traffic".

A devious grin appeared on Jillian, "Ooooooh, her and Chaos must have had a pretty busy night last night, huh".

There was nothing he found amusing by Jillian's comment, instead he gave a bare faced look, "Kidding". She stuck her tongue out.

"Actually…." he started, looking ahead at the gates as he watched all the cars pull up with students.

"...last night the three of us were discussing how we're going to build up our team, Harley told me you know…"

She became more tense, discreetly looking around to make sure there were no people close by Wolf and her while they were talking, "...Figures". She muttered.

"I offered Chiara a spot, I don't know if she'll join, Chaos has already included himself, but now I want to ask you myself…..I want you to join my battling team".

She took in a deep breath, closing her eyes for a few seconds before opening, " I can't".

"I know your dad is the chief of police, many of us have parents whose reputation we would ruin if our double life gets out, I don't know if that truly is the reason why you don't want to join us, or….if you're afraid".

"Afraid?" she scoffed.

He nodded, "Yeah, afraid that maybe you would be putting everyone in danger, not only on the team, but anyone involved in the underworld".

Nothing, she had nothing to retaliate with, and that's when he knew he was right, that's what she was truly afraid of, "Jillian…..nobody's afraid, we're your friends, we'll stick by you no matter what, the underworld is too powerful, it can never be taken down, and if it ever is….it'll come back, that's what all us trainers learned, lay low until the time comes when we rise again".

Before she could say anything the bell had rung, she sighed, looking over at Wolf who gave her a soft smile, "I…..I'll think about it".

"Ok". they both parted ways, going to their classrooms, yet Wolf looked back once more just to see if maybe Harley was barely pulling up, but nothing.

 **(Mr. Oberlin's Class)**

Esteban chuckled as he walked in through the doors, "Sup Mr. O."

"It's Mr. Oberlin!" he frowned.

"I think Mr. O sounds cute for you". Chuckled Styles, purposely flirting with the blonde teacher for entertainment, however his boss wasn't as amused.

"I don't want to be cute". His frown turned into a pout.

Styles pulled out the role sheet, going over the list as he then noticed two names matching the two students who were absent, the doors slid open, everyone turned to Elizabeth who walked in, quiet and more serious than ever.

Esteban's full attention was turned all on her as she took her seat, "Well this is a surprise Elizabeth, you're never late". Mentioned Styles, putting a check by her name.

"Hm, yes that is strange". Followed Mr. Oberlin.

"I'm a teenager, sue me". She sighed, pulling out a book from her bag which she began reading.

Mr. Oberlin shrugged, "I don't know what that means". Styles grabbed his shoulder, softly shaking his head as he became amused by the blonde's scatterbrained personality.

"Now all we're missing is Ms. Redfield-".

"I'm here!" she stormed in through the door, panting heavily as several of her classmates laughed, Styles checked her name off, but she was quickly gifted with a heavy cardboard box from Mr. Oberlin.

"Thank you for volunteering Ms. Redfield".

"I didn't". She said bluntly.

"Well I'm volunteering for you". He pointed to the door, giving her directions on where to take the box.

Once she had left, everything went according to the teacher's schedule, "Alright then! Shall we begin with this morning's lesson?!"

Esteban gazed from the corner of his eye, Elizabeth was still reading her book but he was growing more anxious to talk to her, "Psst".

He leaned in towards her, keeping his eyes forward to make sure Styles or Mr. Oberlin didn't catch them, "Hey Gaia".

"What".

"Congratulations on finally becoming official".

"Thanks".

He seemed a little confused, wondering why she didn't mention anything about receiving flowers, "So…...did you celebrate afterwards"?

She continued facing her book, "No…..I went straight home".

"And"? He asked, hoping she would finally bring it up.

"I went to sleep".

"Boy! Pay attention"! An eraser was aimed at his head coming from Styles.

 **(In the Halls)**

"Unbelievable, I wouldn't have been late if that stupid Styles had just kept the door open for me, jerk!" she kept muttering incoherently to herself.

"I think your dad's in my old man's payroll, if anything that means I practically own you and your entire family". His laughter mocked James, enraging him as his fists began to tighten.

Her eyes widened, her body cringed as she heard fully well the sound of that punch, Dallas stood completely frozen, watching his friend struggle to get up after being brutally knocked down.

"You're gonna pay for that". Zane, pushed James back with full force, causing the huskier male to stumble back on something.

There was a crash from behind, everything and everyone had stopped, taking a look at what happened, James was the last to look.

"Ow…." Harley was on the ground, the box she was carrying was destroyed with all its contents scattered across the floor, a look of distress and confusion was clear on her face as she then turned her eyes down on her knee, there was a tear on her stocking with visibility of blood seeping through.

Zane's lips turned into a cruel grin, enjoying the sight of a distressed Harley, he approached James, whispering something between just the two of them, "You just messed with the wrong Draco, you're finished".

"I'm not done with you yet!" shouted James, growing even more pissed as Zane and Dallas laughed down the hallway.

"Bastard". He growled, turning back down where he saw Harley scattering to pick up the contents of the box.

He knelt down beside her, "Are you ok"?

"Yeah, I'm fine, I need to take these to room 205".

He stopped her, grabbing the files in her hand and then placing them in the box for her, "I'll do it, you should go get checked out at the infirmary, that cut looks pretty deep".

"No-".

He wouldn't take no for an answer, he collected the rest of the things and picked up the box, "I'll take this for you, go".

"O-ok….um….where's the infirmary"?

He chuckled slightly, amused by her cluelessness, "It's on the next hall to you right".

"Thanks".

 **(Infirmary)**

"That's going to leave a nasty bruise, but other than that it seems you're fine, no sprains or fractures, just keep this ice pack on your knee and you should be fine, you can rest in here for the rest of the period".

"Thank you….um-" she didn't know what to call her since she was still new in learning everything about the school and it's staff.

The woman chuckled, pulling up her glasses over on her head as she crossed her slender long legs, there was a slight attraction for the woman which made Harley blush, no doubt she thought the woman was incredibly attractive, in fact she was gorgeous, she had a certain radiance to herself and had a serene atmosphere all her own, something which Harley had never seen in a single person.

"Ms. Harmonia, you can call me that". She smiled, causing the teen to blush again, the woman's grin was beautiful as well, a perfectly sculpted face with pale ivory skin, the lightest seafoam colored eyes she had ever seen, and beautiful seafoam colored hair that was tied into a high ponytail. One thing that definitely stood out was the barely visible tiny scar running across her left eye, others might find her appearance quite odd, but to Harley it was a beautiful odd, the type that stood out in a good way.

"Mm, Thank you Ms. Harmonia". She remained seated on the bed, swinging her non bruised leg back and forth as she looked around the room in silence.

 _ ***Click….Click….Click***_ something strange had caught her.

 ***Pendulum balls…..they're so relaxing to hear*** she thought, slowly dazing off with every sound that came from the invention, but the more she continued staring at it, the more she began to notice each ball, and every little detail.

"Wait…." her eyes were half close, then it quickly hit her.

 ***Pokeballs***

They were shrunken no doubt, and designed to be all silver so they could be disguised as pendulum balls, it was smart, technical, but it also revealed to Harley that there was more to this nurse than meets the eye.

"Can I help you young man"?

"I just came to check up on somebody". He closed the door behind, going over to Harley who remained silent.

He avoided making eye contact with her, but still wanted to talk, "Are you ok? I'm really sorry for pushing you".

She shook her head, "I'm fine, don't apologize, It's not your fault, Zane's always making up trouble, just seems like no matter what I still end up involved". She did some light laughing but he knew it was a coverup.

James nodded, "Someone just needs to teach him a good lesson".

"Yeah, but everyone's afraid of him and his family".

"I'm not". Her eyes found themselves on his trembling fists.

"Hey…." his fists loosened, he finally managed to get his eyes over to Harley, she seemed almost concerned.

"...don't do anything stupid, look, I don't know you, and you don't know me, but if my gut is telling me something I'm going to follow it, and right now it's telling me to tell you to stop…...as much as I hate to admit it, Zane is a dangerous guy…..and honestly, I don't know just how much he's capable of doing, but I've experienced some of his worst….." she closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath as she felt a sudden cringe, there was a tightening feeling around her neck resembling back to how Zane was choking her from before.

"So have I, that's why I'm not going to let him think that he owns me or my family, or anyone for that fact, anyways, I'm glad you're ok, I'm gonna go". He exited the infirmary before she could even get a chance to respond, there was a moment of silence before Ms. Harmonia spun around in her chair.

She faced Harley who waited for the older woman to say something, "You high school kids get more and more intense every year".

"Zane's a threat, not just to me, but to practically everybody in the city".

The older female chuckled, "I know, I've dealt with my fair share of Zane's back in the day".

"And what happened? How did you handle them"? Asked Harley, seeming more intrigued by the topic.

She took in a deep sigh, "It wasn't easy, it never was, and it never will be…...but judging by everything I've heard from you earlier, you're different…...and you seem like a smart and strong girl who will find her own way of dealing with this Zane".

"I hope so". She nibbled on her inner cheek.

 **(Jillian/Christian)**

"And so, if you take this equation and apply it to the problem-".

"This is so boring". Muttered Jillian, rather than paying attention to the front of the class her focus was directed to the great scenery of the school courtyard she got from sitting next to the window.

The teacher had stopped in the middle of the lesson when the doors slid open, pausing the brunette who was now frozen by the door, "Christian, you're late again".

He lowered his head, speed walking to his seat, "I know, I'm sorry".

"Young man, I'm serious, this is your third tardy this week, do I need to arrange a conference with your parents?"

"No, I won't be late again, I promise". He gave an apologetic look, getting away with it as the teacher seemed forgiving.

"Don't let it happen again".

He nodded, taking out his book as he worked to catch up on the lesson, Jillian stole a glance of him, not once did she ever take notice of him, or even knew he was in the class, the boy sometimes didn't even come to class, but just like every other person in the room, she had no interest in them.

She heard snickering and cackling in the back of the classroom, she knew exactly who it was coming from, Dallas and some of the other fools that hung out with Zane, they were always being loud and disruptive in the class, not having a single care that it intervened with the teacher's lessons.

"Hey glasses boy, you're blocking my view". Dallas cackled, shooting a paper ball straight at the back of Christian's head.

He touched it, turning his head to the side slightly to talk to Dallas, "I'm sorry, but I can't move, this is my seat".

Dallas rolled his eyes, "Well you rarely sometimes even come to class so I forget how it is when you're actually here". He threw another paper ball, irritating Jillian who was disgusted by Dallas's attitude and continuous snickering.

"Shut up!" she yelled out loud, stopping the entire lesson as everyone's eyes were on her.

Christian was the last to turn to her, her eyes were inescapable, they locked him down in one gaze, Dallas on the other hand gave back a smug look, "What did you say"?

She slapped her hand on the table, rising up from her seat as she turned to face Dallas and his friends completely, "I said shut up! Or do you not know the meaning of shut up…" she reached down and picked up the paper ball that he had thrown earlier.

"...and paper balls? Really? What are you, in middle school? Grow up you idiot!" she threw the ball back in his face, causing the Draco member and his friends to also stand up, now going face to face with Jillian who stood her ground.

"Everyone get back to your seats!" shouted the teacher, but they refused to listen, they were in their own world and tuning her out.

His eyes became venomous, having an effect on everyone in the class except her, "I don't care if you're a girl let alone the chief's daughter, bad things happen to those who don't know when to shut their mouths".

She pushed him back against his friends who caught him, shocking everyone including Christian, "I'm not scared of you".

"Jillian! Detention!" she gave one last dirty look to Dallas before grabbing her things and heading out the door, leaving behind a flood of rumors and gossip being talked amongst her classmates.

"You ok?" asked one of his friends.

He pulled his friends off, "Yeah, I'm fine, but that girl's going to pay big time".

Christian had overheard the entire thing, now being alarmed by Dallas's threat towards Jillian.

 **(Chiara)**

Her thoughts were in another world, history was the worst subject in her opinion, too much talking she just couldn't take it, her eyes began dazing off as they faced the window.

She saw a familiar figure wandering onto the school grounds, "Is that…"

Her eyes widened as she knew exactly who it was, she interrupted the teacher, rising up from her seat, "May I be excused?"

Three floors of stairs tired her out but she continued running until she ended up on the school courtyard, approaching the figure who was still roaming around.

"Chaos?" he stopped, looking down at the petite and short blonde.

He continued looking at her, though it seemed he had trouble at first trying to remember her, "Ah, the blue bird girl".

She chuckled wearily, it was close enough, "Yeah, I guess that's me, um, what are you doing here?"

He shoved his hands into his pockets with a shrug, "I got bored back in the pent, I needed to get out so I just came here".

"Don't you go to school?" she asked curiously.

"Independent studies". He was calm with his answer, having the blonde fall easily for it.

"Well well, what do we have here". Both of them turned back, Chiara groaned, immediately unsettled by Zane's presence.

"Great". Chaos rolled his eyes, hoping to avoid conflict but he knew that was down the drain already.

"It's you, who are you supposed to be?" he got close into Chaos's face, leaving just inches of space in between, Chiara was panicking inside, not knowing if they were going to start fighting, but it seemed Zane was getting ready, his hands were already into fists.

"He's my boyfriend!" she blurted out, shoving Zane back as she took Chaos's hand into her own.

He was baffled by the confession, "Y-your…..boyfriend? This guy? " he shot a look of repulsion at Chaos who didn't take it lightly.

She held on tightly to his hand, "Yeah, so leave me alone from now on, what we had was history, understand that".

He shook his head, "No, you can't leave me for someone like this, I'm the guy you're supposed to be with".

She furrowed her eyebrows, not liking his stubborn attitude, "I already said no, you had your chance already Zane, so give up already".

"You're mine, you will always be mine, and if a guy even dares to try something on my girl he's going to find himself waking up in the hospital". Chaos clicked his tongue, taking Zane's threat as a challenge.

"First of all, I'm not yours, Second of all, I can date whoever I want because it's none of your business and third, I broke up with you because I don't want to be with you, understand?!"

"You don't know what you're saying, let's go, you're coming with me". He grabbed her other hand, pulling her along only to stop when something was holding her back.

"You're not taking her anywhere, if she doesn't want to go then she stays here, got it?" This time it was Chaos who was holding a tight grip on the blonde's hand, she looked back and forth between the two males who exchanged a tension filled glare.

He had let go of her but said nothing, it was clear he was pissed, he rolled his lips in, giving one final cold look at Chaos and then at Chiara before walking away.

They waited until he was out of sight, Chaos then pulled his hand away, "What the hell's a matter with you? Why would you tell him we're dating, I don't even know you".

She began to flail her arms around in panic, "I'm sorry, It just came up out of nowhere, I had to get rid of him once and for all, he thinks he still has a chance but I was the one who broke up with him and now I've got a crazy ex boyfriend who's throwing death threats at any male who even looks at me and who thinks we never broke up in the first place".

He watched as she paced back and forth, stopping where she took in a deep breath before looking at him, he rose an eyebrow, "You done?"

She nodded, jolting when he then rose his voice at her, "By using me as a fake boyfriend?!" he hissed, causing Chiara to flinch at his tone of voice.

He could tell she was a bit frightened, he toned down his voice but buried his face into his palm, shaking his head along, "Honestly, What the hell did you drag me into?"

"I know, I'm sorry, I-I'll just tell him that we broke up and then he won't have anymore business with you".

He lifted his head from his palm, glancing over at her, "Yeah, but what about you, he'll never leave you alone if you tell him that".

"He's my problem, not yours". She walked away from him.

"Eh?!" he grabbed a hold of her shirt, pulling her back in without much struggle.

"W-what are you doing? Let go-."

"I'll play along".

She quickly piped down, staring up at him with flushed cheeks, "What?!"

His lips curved into a devious smirk, "I'll be your boyfriend, all you have to do is feed me".

 **(Hearthome City/Amelia's modeling Studio)**

"That's it! Beautiful! Amazing!" she was striking pose after pose while the Photographer went wild, praising Amelia for her stunning looks.

Narcissa stood by the Photographer, giving a thumbs up to Amelia as she watched excitedly, "The posters for your movie are going to be amazing!"

"Can we take a break?" she pouted, earning a laugh from her friend who stopped the shoot.

"We'll pick it back up in 10". She called out, escorting Amelia to her Vanity who was then quickly bombarded by her styling team.

Narcissa stared at Amelia's reflection, "Hm…..I feel like we're missing something".

"Like?" asked the blonde.

"Maybe a hat? Or a headband?"

"I don't know, but you're the manager, and all you've ever done is boost my career so I trust you". She chuckled.

There were a bunch of squeals by the entrance of the studio, Narcissa turned around while Amelia's hair was being done, "Oh no".

"What"? Asked the model.

Women were swooning and fainting with every step he took, blinding them with his good looks and sharp smile, "Stunning as always". He whistled, approaching Amelia's vanity where he stared at her reflection, she opened her eyes, keeping a calm demeanor.

"Gihren, I'd recognize that voice anywhere, so you're back". She answered calmly, Gihren gave Charles, his right hand man, the nod to go away as Amelia did the same with Narcissa and her styling team.

She twirled in her chair, facing the blonde haired man who smirked down at her, handing her the batch of white roses he brought which she took graciously into her arms, "I was never gone beautiful, Zane updated me on every single thing during my absence, a multimillion dollar company isn't going to run itself you know".

"Yes, and yet, it's interesting to see that only you and I, including a handful of people truly know the double life you are living". She referred to his elite status as president of his family's company outside of the underworld where he was also published on several magazines as the youngest and most handsome company owner of his time since his father's death.

"You're one to talk, supermodel turning actress? That's quite a busy life to handle when you're also running an illegal battling team". His words had no effect on her, but she did find it hard to stare into his eyes for more than a few seconds, quite possibly because she knew there was unfinished business between the two of them, as well as with Styles.

"If you can do it, then so can I".

He sighed, "It's crazy you know….back then when we were with Sleeping Sonia, did you ever really see yourself leaving for another group only to run it later on"?

Her eyes shifted over to Narcissa who was talking with the Photographer, "I didn't…...I always thought we would remain with the team, I wanted it to be that way forever, but things changed…I mean..…..did you ever see yourself becoming Draco Silencer's leader"?

It took him a while to answer, he shook his head then, "No…...I always thought it would be Styles who would lead his own group…"

Amelia chuckled, also agreeing, she remembered back to when Styles was the most reckless but also quite possibly the most dangerous member of Sleeping Sonia when it was active, "Yeah, he's been laying low…ever since we disbanded, he's just…..been doing his own thing".

It didn't take long for him to notice the expression she carried when she talked about him, it was sincere, caring, she had emotions acting out behind those words, "Heh, after all these years you two still can't figure out what kind of relationship you have can you"?

"W-what"? She quickly became flustered, a rare sight for anyone who was used to her calm demeanor.

"I've known you two for a long time, I've seen everything…..I once had feelings for you too Amelia, more so that it caused a riff between Styles and I when I told him I wasn't going to give up on you, but when I saw how much I couldn't compare with what the two of you had, I backed off and since then my feelings had disappeared, and to see that the two of you are still on the same route, it makes me only think that I should have never given up".

Charles had approached them, "Mr. President, your suite is ready if you would like to head over and freshen up".

He nodded, "It was nice seeing and talking to you again Amelia, truly". He stared at her with a soft gaze and grin, plucking one of the white roses from the batch and placing it in her hair.

"There, simple, elegant, and timeless, just like you."

Amelia stood quietly in place, thinking of everything that Gihren had just said, she was surprised no doubt, she never knew he had feelings for her, nor that Style's knew about it and that the two of them fought about it, but she knew he was also right, there was a lot that happened between Styles and her, so where exactly did their relationship stand?

 **(After school)**

Harley threw her arms up, stretching herself as she, Wolf, and Jillian were heading out through the gates, "Phew! Honestly School could not end any slower, I think my brain is fried!"

"Same, school is stupid." sighed Jillian, placing her hands behind her head.

Wolf took noticed of Harley's ripped stocking and the cut on her knee, "Hey, what happened to you there?"

She waved it off with a smile, "Just a little accident, nothing to worry about".

"Hey guys!" Chiara and Chaos had caught up to them.

"We couldn't find you at lunch". Jillian said, earning a weary laugh from Chiara.

Harley stretched her head out, looking at Chaos who was on the other side, "Hey! When did you get here?"

He exchanged a look with Chiara, being only noticed by Jillian who smirked, "I just arrived a couple minutes ago to pick you up."

"Oh...ok". She didn't think much of it.

Chiara took in a deep breath, "Wolf….I thought about what you said, and count me in." She gave him a thumbs up and wink, earning a clap and woe from Harley and Wolf.

"Alright! That's four of us already, we're coming up!" Harley shot her fist into the air, earning laughs from everyone except Jillian who was now contemplating, thinking about the conversation she had with Wolf in the morning.

 **(Wolf)**

The keys rattled as he tried unlocking the door, with a final dangle he was able to hear the click.

"I'm home…" he slammed the door, realizing he was home alone, yet again.

"...Of course, it's like this every day". He referred to his dad staying late at work or either boarding another flight to an unexpected meeting in some other region, the only people who would ever be in the suite would be the house staff, maids and butlers but they would leave by the time he got out of school after cleaning and tidying up the property.

He walked into the kitchen where there was a note on the kitchen island, it was written by one of the maids describing that she had made the teen a meal before taking off and that it would be still warm in the oven waiting for him.

Just like she had written, there was a plate of food inside the oven wrapped in plastic to preserve its warmth, the entire time he ate it it was in complete silence, he placed his dish in the sink and went straight to his room, stripping himself of his clothes where he then entered his bathroom to take a shower.

His mind kept wandering about the others, wondering what they were doing, Jillian had to go home and report to her parents every day after school before going out afterwards, Harley and Chaos had to go home because she needed to re-bandage her wound, and Chiara had to go see how the cafe was running.

"Stupid Homework". He was trying to focus on his work, but his eyes kept finding themselves on the digital clock by his bed, time was passing by and before he knew it, it was already night.

 ***!***

There was a knock at the door, and then a dozen rings from his doorbell, he took his time heading for the door, not really knowing who to expect since he had never had visitors.

He opened the door, standing frozen as he was greeted by Harley, Jillian, Chiara, and Chaos, she quickly held up a large paper bag, "I was hoping this was the right suite number"!

"W-what are you guys doing here"? He was flustered by their unexpected arrival.

She dangled the bag in front of him, "We brought takeout"!

"Courtesy of the Bluebird cafe." winked Chiara.

Jillian held up several dvd cases in her hand, "And some videos of championship battles from years ago".

Harley nodded, "I was hoping we could watch and study some techniques from the original Elites themselves, what do you think"?

"I'm just here because she dragged me". Sighed Chaos, growling right after Harley nudged him to be quiet.

"Nice place by the way". Jillian whistled, looking at the spacious and luxurious view of Wolf's penthouse from the door.

"Who would have thought that you were a rich kid too". Scoffed Chaos.

"And it's so quiet too". Chiara rose her voice to see if it would echo in his place, and it did.

"It's not something I find worth gloating about". A tense filled gaze was exchanged between both males, one that Harley intervened to stop.

She chuckled, dangling the food once more in his face, "Are you going to invite us in or should we eat out in the hallway".

"Come on in". He moved aside, letting them enter as Harley found her way into the kitchen, taking out the boxes of food.

Jillian and Chiara made their way into the living room, going straight for the tv and it's systems, "Whoa….I don't even know where to begin". Jillian referred to the many consoles Wolf had attached to the television.

"I'll help". Chaos rolled his eyes, approaching both girls as he tried figuring out how the consoles worked.

He was still by the door, looking around at everyone, his friends, people he once thought he would never be friends with, but he was, and it warmed him inside to now think that this was his team.

"Whoa! Look at that flamethrower"! Exclaimed Jillian, surprising the others who never saw the red eyed female so excited.

Chiara swooned over the male trainer on the screen, "Lucian of the Elite four was so handsome!"

Harley frowned, "It's a shame he's now passed on".

 ***BBBBRRINNG!***

Everyone had checked their phones, but found that it was Wolf's that was ringing.

"I gotta take this call". He seemed disturbed, or rather yet, irritated by the number or name displayed on his caller ID.

Harley's eyes followed Wolf to the Balcony where he slid the door lightly behind him, "Harley".

She shook her head, looking back at Chaos who looked at her with a brow up, "You ok"?

"Yeah, I'm fine". She went back to looking at the screen, this time however it was Chaos who was staring at Wolf.

"What do you want"? He sighed.

" **Is that anyway to speak to your mother"?**

"Sorry…..So why the sudden call?"

Her voice was serene yet cold enough to make him cringe, " **I called to tell you that Anne and Sara won't be making their trip to Sinnoh this year".**

"What?! Do they know?!" he rose his voice at her.

" **Not yet, I will tell them, but I think it's best if they don't go to Sinnoh with the rising rate of illegal battling going on there".**

"Does dad know?!" he was tightening his grip on his phone.

" **He was the one who suggested it, he thinks you have a lot going on right now and bringing Sara and Anne will only dishevel you more."**

"That's not fair! What does he know! He's never home! We were all looking forward to it, I haven't seen my sisters in almost two years, How much longer are you going to keep us away from each other"!

" **Until you figure out what's going on with yourself, Sara is doing great at her boarding school, she's become president of the student council and is busy with school activities, Anne just got engaged-**

He paused, widening his eyes as the news completely stunned him, "Anne…..is engaged"?

" **She is, to a doctor who she's been working with in the hospital, they're hoping for a kid sometime this year as well".**

A sigh came out unintentionally, "I'm missing so much of my sisters lives….it's not fair…...it's not fair!"

" **I know you are, and It's not like I'm doing it on purpose, but you will be a huge distraction for your sisters".**

He bit down on his lip, "I'm coming down there, I'll get the first flight to Johto, I want to see them."

" **No."**

"You can't stop me." his voice turned more cruel.

"If you get on a plane, I will make sure security escorts you off, you will see your sisters when the time is right, do you understand"? He rolled his eyes, preventing tears of frustration and pure anger from coming out.

"..."

" **Wolf….do you understand"?**

He still hesitated, pacing around as he threw his head back, eyes staring voidlessley at the night sky, "Perfectly".

Jillian had paused the movie earlier when they heard the argument ensuing between Wolf and whoever was on the phone, Harley got up, looking back at the others who kept staring at the balcony, "I'm…...I'm going to see if he's ok".

He hung up on her, doing the unthinkable, he flung his phone as far as possible from his balcony, not caring where it landed.

"Are…..you ok"? Harley slid the door open, closing it behind her as she joined him on the balcony, he turned his back to her, not wanting to show his anger and frustration.

"I-i'm good, don't worry about it".

"Then why won't you look at me". She answered, frowning as he still refused to turn around.

He lowered his head, placing his hand over his mouth as he rubbed it, "You know….I have two sisters"?

She was surprised, "You do? I always pegged you for a single child".

He shook his head, "No one would know that I have siblings because I'm not allowed to see them".

The news had taken her aback, "What? What do you mean"?

"I was unplanned, an accident, so when I was born it caused a massive rift in the family, my dad believed my mom cheated on him because I looked nothing like him…...pale skin…..snow white hair, and pink irises…...their was no resemblance in features to my older sister Anne, family life after that was nonexistent…..my parents fought constantly, Anne cared for me like an actual mother and was the only one who treated me like a member of the family, years later….Sara was born, she looked like my parents child, she looked like Anne, but nothing like me….it only fueled the fire between my parents, my dad was so certain I was not his kid, and kept accusing my mother of cheating".

"What happened then"?

"They finally decided to take a DNA test, and it turns out I am his kid, but the damage was done, even after the test…...my father's family still believed I was not one of them, that somehow my mother managed to cheat the test….eventually it became too much, my mom left him, she left me, and took both of my sisters and moved to Johto, they filed for divorce a month later and since then I've only seen my sisters once a year, maybe two if I'm lucky…...other than that, Sara writes to me, she and Anne used to call, but they've stopped, now it's letters".

"Wolf…." she took a step, holding her hand up slightly, almost as if she was going to grab his shoulder to comfort him, but he took a step back.

"They were supposed to fly out this month, but my mom called and told me it wasn't going to happen, she told me how they were doing….and it made me angry and sad because I realized how much I'm missing out on as a brother, my older sister is getting married and will soon have kids, meanwhile my younger sister is growing up, I can't be the brother they deserve, the one who will give Sara advice on school, and the one who will intimidate and scare Anne's fiance before approving of him…...I can't even do that much".

He placed his face into his palm, "I think my mom left me behind because I'm the reminder of when her marriage started falling apart, I'm the reason for it, so she can't stand looking at me".

Her eyes found themselves on the glass door where she saw Jillian, Chiara, and Chaos watching them, having seen and probably heard the whole conversation, "I'm sorry Wolf…...but one day, you will see them, I know it, if there's one thing that conquers all in the world, it's the love of siblings, it might not be now or soon, but someday you will see them, and they'll love you just like they did years ago".

"How can you be so sure"? He asked, finally turning around to face her, his eyes were red, aching as he had held in his tears this entire time.

"I don't know, I just am". She grabbed his shoulder, rubbing it softly which had made him calm down just a bit.

Jillian was flicking small bits of popcorn into her mouth and then into Chiara's mouth, "It's amazing how close those two have gotten, pretty soon they'll be inseparable".

"I think they look adorable together". Cooed Chiara.

Chaos's eyes became sharper, practically glaring at the sight of both Harley and Wolf which made him sick, "I doubt it".

They quickly turned away when both Wolf and Harley slid open the doors, pretending to calmly look back as they saw Harley with a hand on her hip and her fist in the air, a cheeky smile now plastered on her lips, "Change of plans guys! We're going to the underworld!"

 **Characters-**

 **Harley-** A new student who quickly stirred up the underworld and several of the trainers involved, including Zane from Draco Silencer, Amelia from Prism Gaia, and Styles from Bloody Rosario, She quickly befriended Wolf, Jillian, and even Chaos who she moved into her pent, her parents are famous excavators and adventurers, she was expelled from every school before arriving to Sinnoh and seems to have several secrets hidden which are becoming noticed by her friends. Harley encouraged Wolf to start his own battling team.

 **Wolf** _ **(W .R. Winters)-**_ The first person Harley befriends upon her arrival to Sinnoh, he is also a battler and sometimes hosts shows in Aster's absence, Wolf is the only male Heir to his father's company revealing his massive wealth as well as his dysfunctional family, he has two sisters, an older sibling named Anne and a younger named Sara. Wolf was close friends with Zane and was a former member of Draco Silencer before leaving after differences between him and Zane were brought up, he was encouraged by Harley to start his own battling group.

 **Chaos(?)-** a mysterious guy who looked after Harley after she passed out from falling off Wolf's bike and who lived in an abandoned warehouse, he brought her back home and left but was shortly tracked down by Harley who asked him to move into her place, he joins Wolf's team, his background is still a mystery.

 **Chiara** _ **(PBComplexion)**_ **-** Known as the Veilstone Princess, she was away in Kanto for a year with her father helping him to expand the family business but has recently returned, she is popular amongst her peers and a very social person, she is also popular due to the fact that she is the last known remaining member of Sleeping Sonia people have heard of, however even she doesn't know what happened to the legendary group, how they disbanded, why they did it, and what happened to all of it's members. She turned down Prism's Gaia's offer and has considered joining Wolf's newly formed team. She is Zane's ex-girlfriend, and shows to be able to handle his behavior quite well than others, she is Niko's cousin.

 **Niko** _ **(PBComplexion)**_ **-** Chiara's cousin who is also a member of Fang reaper, it is revealed Esteban was the one who introduced him to the underworld and to the team.

 **Esteban** _ **(Smiling Prince)**_ **-** A popular ladies man at school, ultimate flirt, and Fang reaper's Ace, he enjoys gambling and making bets with opponents for their pokemon, he and Jillian have known each other since Childhood since his father works right under hers as the Chief of police commissioner, he also has shown to be quite fond of Elizabeth.

 **Elizabeth** _ **(SomeoftheFame)**_ **-** A trainer who has been proving herself in order to join Prism Gaia whom she idolizes, she is also very blunt and doesn't interact with people much but enjoys taking pictures constantly, she defeats Fang reapers Jade, officially winning her spot on Prism Gaia and earning a gold coat from Amelia.

 **Jillian** _ **(Hailstrike)**_ **-** An outcast who became this way after she realized people were capable of being fake and no longer wanted to deal with phony friends, battlers stay away from her because she is the Chief of police's daughter, however she hides a secret as well, she too is a battler, Harley recently discovers this and asks Jillian to join Wolf's team, but she declines.

 **Styles** _ **(Saiyan Incubus)**_ **-** Harley's neighbor and TA, he is a former second generation member of sleeping sonia and Bloody Rosario's Ace, he has had an on and off again relationship with Amelia and was once best friends with Gihren who also stated that Styles was capable of becoming a legend if he had stuck and took over Sleeping Sonia when it was being disbanded.

 **James** _ **(JamesLion15)**_ **-** A student at Harley's school and high ranking member of Bloody Rosario.

 **Christian** _ **(Black Falcon)**_ **-** A student at Harley's school as well as an employee in the building where Harley lives, he is a member of Bloody Rosario, he comes from Battle royalty with his father once being a gym leader before being arrested and sent to prison.

 **Gihren** _**(**_ _ **LuciferXIII Trollkaiger Green)**_ **-** A former second generation member of sleeping sonia, and the second generation leader of Draco Silencer, outside of the underworld he is the president of a multi million dollar corporation, he was in love with Amelia which he admits strained his friendship with Styles when he told him, he has currently revealed to still harbor some feelings for Amelia.

 **Charles** _ **(**_ _ **LuciferXIII Trollkaiger Green**_ **)** **-** Gihren's right hand man.

 **Valerie** _ **(Eon The Zoroark)**_ **-** A former member of the first and original generation of Sleeping Sonia, also known in unova as the Plasma Queen, or the Iron Maiden, she is also the founder of Prism Gaia and holds the name as the original Prism Queen, she took Amelia on as her student and trained her, eventually passing down the torch of running Prism Gaia to Amelia, she now works as the school nurse.

 **Annabeth** _ **(emikat1234)**_ **-** A member of Prism gaia who was on tour with her band as a rising music star, she is currently taking a break from touring to come back and visit her team members, her code name is Blue as her coat color is a Royal blue.

 **Amelia (Thrilllover39) -** A famous supermodel turning actress who is a second generation member of Sleeping Sonia as well as Prism Gaia, she was taken under Valerie's guidance and was trained by the original Prism Gaia founder herself, she was eventually passed down the torch to run Prism Gaia on her own, she also had former relationships with Styles which continued on and off again for years, her coat color is white.

 **Narcissa (Thrilllover39) -** Prism Gaia's Ace and Amelia's right hand woman, , she's also very rude and outspoken and isn't afraid to call one out, her coat color is Black.

 **Jade-** A female member of fang reaper who comes from trainer royalty, her father was an elite four member and her mother was a top coordinator.

 **Zane (Exeschampion) -** Draco silencer's Ace, he's also very much feared at school and the apparent heir to his family's criminal empire, he is Chiara, the veilstone Princess's, ex-boyfriend, but he has recently revealed to still be in love with her.

 **Dallas-** A High ranking member of Draco Silencer and Zane's apparent right hand man, he defeated Harley in battle but cheated with several members help.

 **Rose -** A member of Prism Gaia, her coat color is pink.

 **Amber-** A member of Prism Gaia, her coat color is yellow.

 **Violet-** A member of Prism Gaia, her coat color is purple.


End file.
